Test Run
by Nightmareish Rain
Summary: A girl opens her new Naruto manga and finds something of interst inside. This is what happens to a person when they are the test subject for an extremely interactive Test Run. Please read. Pairings so far: KakaxOC SasuNaru HidanxOC TsuandexOC C 13 fixed
1. Prolog: The Meeting

**A/N:** Hi readers, this is my newest fan fiction…sorry that I have yet to up date my more favored story… **"The Most Screwed Up Things Happen to Us."** Please forgive me, I love you –pouts- Anyway, don't ask how I came up with this story…it is rather odd. I just felt like writing it. I love you all for reading it .

**Warnings:** …Swearing and my violent actions.

**Dedication:** …Wal mart, cause it is an awesome place to go…they have sharpies there. I like sharpies.

**Disclaimer:** Uh…If I "owned" said series; Itachi would be wearing a very sluty dress and I would have him chained to my wall.

**Note:** This is my real name and I beg you people not to do something stupid, please? My dad works for the government and can fuck your lives up. And no…that isn't the name of the Manager…never met him anyway.

**Key:** This is for my narration "This is for Speech" _Italics are for thinking_ and **bold is…well for highlighting?**

* * *

**Test Run**

**Prolog: The Meeting**

"Nicole, I want you to work the register tonight." I look up from tying my black shoes and at our manager; Mr. Rowel, a look of disgust adorning my face.

"You have got to be kidding, I hate people." My beloved friend laughs at me.

"You're gonna have to suck it up Nikkie! And deal with 'dem folks." She grins at me through her long and straight brunet hair.

"Fuck you Liz, you're a retard."

"Aw, how sweet of you, I got to go work the GM! (1)" Liz smirks at me, and leaves the employees lounge… which isn't much of a lounge if you ask me.

She is lucky I love her…fuckin' brat.

"Watch your mouth Ms. DeTota…I don't want to deduct your pay because of our customers complaining." Mr. Rowel offers me a stern look, I sigh.

"Yes sir…" I leave the room and go to a random register and flick the light on, which glows the number 12.

"REGISTER 12 IS OPEN!"

I wonder why I bothered to yell that out… it is 11:30 at night…no one is here. My eyes wander over the store and it's few occupants, Wal mart is a 24/7 store…but only a few…retarded people come here. Thankfully I'm a night person. Why do I work here I always ask myself, because I needed a job and didn't want my parents to pay for stuff, like my ninja lessons, at least that's what I call them. Thankfully I have achieved a black belt! …After three years of lessons.

Twenty minutes pass and there is only a few occupants not including employees wandering the store. Most customers are avoiding my register because I am dressed like a vampire…though I have purposely done this. I dyed my hair bleach blonde, wear red prescription contacts and dress in old fashion, black cloths like the ones from those vampire movies…but the Wal mart vest is killing the look. My make up is light black eyeliner and blood red lipstick; this makes me appear very pale. I'm only 17 and got no time to worry about shit like that. I've got finals next week. I think I should have asked for time off to study. Oh well…

I pull out my crisp manga from my Barnes and Noble bag, Naruto of course, volume 1. Though I have read the series a dozen or so times I had never owned the books and now I wish to relish the feeling of reading my own copy. Ah, the wonders of a fresh manga they smell so…pleasing. I crack the cover and look on the inside to view the ads, surprisingly that page is blank accept for this plastic like thin and rectangular metal strip across the middle. The opposite page covered with a bunch of nonlegible scibble. I blink at the object though and run my left index finger over it surprised when I feel a tingly sensation in my finger. Since when does the store put an alarm detector inside a book?

"That is odd."

I feel this strange sensation over my body as I stare at it, and raise an eyebrow when it turns a pale red, then grows into a deep blackish red and completely white again. My body stops tingling.

"Hm…" Suddenly I hear Japanese being spoken.

"What are you doing?"

I snap my book shut, burying it in my vest pocket and look up expecting to see my manger's annoyed face, but I don't. Instead I see the face of someone who seems very familiar, yet I don't believe it. I look around expecting to see the store I work at, I only view a green place, like a ninja training ground I had read about. I'm leaning against a stump thing…that has one more stump on either side. Yet another familiar thing.

"I'm sorry?"

"Sensei…who is that girl?" A short blue-eyed, blonde standing beside a pink haired girl and a black haired boy whines to the man in front of me.

"Stop whining loser."

It all clicks; I feel the book in my pocket and figure that the thingy on the inside was some weirdo dimension screwer-uper or something; oddly it does not bother me in the least. These people are from the ones in my manga.

"I asked what you are doing, who are you?"

I want to smack this guy and yell at him for being rude by not giving his name first, and I decide against it, considering these people are ninja's. I really feel like messing with their heads though…I think it would be fun. I also feel very happy about being taller than him too, thank god for being six foot. So I reply to him in Fluent Japanese.

"My name is Nicole, call me Nikkie. You are Kakashi Hatake."

I take pride in watching his visible eye widen slightly. "How do you know my name?"

"Same way I know that you're being rude for not telling me your name first anyway, although I knew it anyway, and more." He reaches for a kunai and I hold up a hand.

"Don't flatter me…I'm unarmed and also not a shinobi, but I must say I got some bad ass moves." I wink at him and he lets go of his kunai pouch but he remains tense.

I can tell the little blonde boy is very… how do you say… energetic and impatient because he is about to burst with questions.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"NARUTO! You idiot!" The pink haired girl, that I would recall to be Sakura Haruno, strikes Naruto over the head. Poor boy.

"ITAI! Saaaaaaaakuraaaa, why did you hit me?"

I find this quite amusing; their squabbling is more entertaining in person.

"Please Sakura. Do not hit Naruto, he was just asking a question, although, I am not pleased with the way he asked it."

The little blonde blushes lightly and the pink freak stares. The dark haired boy speaks to me.

"Why do you have the sharingan?" (did…I spell that correctly?)

I stare at him. You have got to be kidding, these are contacts! They don't even look like the Uchiha clan's sharingan! "Sorry Sasuke but this ain't your clan's trade mark blood line. Well…it _was_ until your brother killed off most of it."

He glares at me; I think I poked at a sensitive spot. "Who the hell are you!?"

I really have no idea how to respond to this question… should I make up something? Nah…lying is boring…half-truths are funner. (2) "I guess you could call me a silent observer?"

It is at this point that I feel a kunai knife being held to my throat, by none other than the lovely Kakashi. Currently I am 40 percent scared out of my mind the other 60 is wondering if I should try and defend myself.

"Yea…can you like not do that?"

Well he doesn't seem like he will stop…this unpleasant action.

"Or not…"

"Now, I'll ask again, who are you and what are you doing? Are you working for someone?" Kakashi presses the kunai against my throat harder. I think I'm bleeding, if he ruined my vintage, black, high neckband cloak, I'll kill him.

"My name is Nicole, I am standing here and yea…I'm working for some one, myself." I feel the urge to add very rude comments but I don't, too bad, they are funny…to me.

"What do you want?" He presses harder, ok, I am SURE that I am bleeding now, there is a warm feeling down my collar bone.

"For you to stop cutting into my throat cause if my blood stains my fav cloak I will fucking hurt you." Oh…I don't think I should have used the f word Kakashi didn't seem to like it and it's not "lady" like, oh wait…I don't care.

Pressing the kunai harder he glares. "I don't believe you, someone as oddly dressed as you obviously isn't from around here."

"Well Gawd, thanks for the discrimination. Now fucking let go of me you're pissing me off." I push him off me and don't pay attention to the lovely cut adorning my neck and walk off. I get a few feet and an old man in robes is in front of me, the little blonde is beside him, I'm guessing he went for help.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

I stare again, the first thing out of this man's mouth is that!? What the hell is wrong with these people? I want to hit them.

"Hokage-sama…this woman here, claims to be a non-shinobi and yet she knows our names and much more as she says." Wow…great answer Cyclops.

The Hokage turns to me. "Who are you?"

I am gonna rip my hair out, but it's too pretty for that though! My left eye twitches. "For the third time, my name is Nicole."

The claimed Hokage…though I already knew that…appears to be studying me. "Would you mind coming with me?"

I shrug. "Sure…why not."

He turns around and begins leading me somewhere; I'm guessing the Hokage tower…The Ninja's follow. As we walk through the streets I earn odd looks, I bare my fangs at them, 30 bucks at Hot Topic for the realistic pair…

When we arrive I am seated in outside the Hokage's office, a secretary hanging outside that had been asked to watch me. The rest go inside including the Pink girl, the Emo Uchiha, the Blonde and the Cyclops. (3)

I take off my vest and lift the hem of my floor length cloak and place the folded clothing into one of my black cargo pockets, but not before taking out my manga. I let the material fall back into place and sit in my chair carefully and look down at the book, staring in disbelief. The normally colorful cover was blank and when I flipped through the pages the were also blank. When I looked at the place where the odd object was it just had small English print saying "Preview Selections" where it should have been. I have no idea what it means.

This pisses me off and I close it and lean my head against the wall, with in a mere five seconds boredom washes over me. So I open the book again and peer inside hoping to see something and end up surprised to see black print. '_What the hell?'_ are the words that come to my mind.So I read it.

Congratulations! Ms. Nicole DeTota.

You have been chosen out of millions of anime readers for this **TEST RUN** of our new product for the better realistic, virtual interaction. Yes, the current world that you are in is none other than your most favored anime/manga NARUTO. Please be warned that this isn't **REAL** but we here at _"Preview Selections"_ are hoping that your experience will be fully realistic, so any injuries you may or may not sustain will not affect you in the real world.

We were able to get you into his world by tracking you and your daily routine and what you enjoy. This is why that when you went to this store you frequently shop at for books, known as Barnes and Noble, you were the 'random' winner to receive the first volume of your chosen manga. We had expected you to choose Naruto and that is why this will be the only book that has this reality inducer on the inside front cover. The tingling sensation you felt when you touched the device like we had hoped you would, was the special chemical that goes directly to your brain and tugs your mind into the world that you have so chosen.

If all goes as planned, after you have completed the series, the chemical shall evidently, wear off and you will immediately return to the exact place and time you were at before entering this world. Everything you say and do will lead to events, please remember that you may tell the characters what you want and you can become whatever. Please refrain from getting yourself killed as to we do not know what will happen. You also may notice that random things will appear in your possesion an you will automaticly know things you have never known. Also we hope that everything you are carrying at the moment will still work in this world, try it out.

Please check this book constantly to find out instructions or tips or help this will be like the instruction manual to any game. Thank you for choosing _'Preview Selections'_ for your entertainment!

Sincerely Editor and Chief: _Mark Clear_.

Oh…that explains it…my fist meets the wall and the secretary stares at me, I glare, she returns to her work. Well this is an odd predicament…guess I'll just go with it…I'm gonna find a way to sue these people if it does something weird to me. Fucking bastards, well at least I get to experiences something before everyone else. This better be cool.

**§-TBC-§**

* * *

(1) GM stands for General Maintenance, basically the stocking of the products in a store and dusting and simple cleaning. 

(2) Seriously…half-truths are indeed funner.

(3) I do not seriously mean these insults…I just felt like using odd terms for them. I love every character in the series.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? I actually liked it. The ninja lesson thing and fluent Japanese speaking is the only fake thing about me, but I can speak some Jap and I am taking lessons…the ninja lessons could happen though. Though the rest is true…I do read my dictionary frequently and I am very good at math. Wow…please tell me what you think, I'll be honored –smiles-. **Review! It takes 60 seconds.**

**P.S:** Uh…the age thing for me here is just a random number that isn't my real age and why hasn't child labor laws kicked in? Because it's my story.

**PLEASE VOTE FOR WHATEVER PAIRINGS YOU WANT!!!**


	2. Take It Up a Notch

**A/N:** I got…like no reviews, did I sound too conceited in the summary…you know I'll change it! So…here is the second chapter.

**Warnings:** …Swearing and my violent actions.

**Dedication: **To…Lemon cookies, I love them Lemon cookies.

**Disclaimer:** I don't think so…owning it would be…troublesome…-sighs-

**Note:** I will be using Japanese money numbers instead of American cause I don't want to bother with converting. Also, I am going to just speed this up a bit since it is a little boring at the moment.

**Key:** This is for my narration "This is for Speech" _Italics are for thinking_ and **bold is…well for highlighting? **The underlining is for when speech, thinking and writing is in English.

* * *

**Test Run**

**Chapter 1: Take it up a Notch**

After sitting in this chair, this oh so comfortable chair, for 20 minutes, with the oh so nosey secretary watching me as if I'll jump up and kill her. Maybe I should, to irk the other people here, although that would do more than irk them. Who the hell is that woman anyway? Anyway, the Hokage's door opens and I am told to come inside.

I comply with the order and wander into the room refusing the seat I am offered and stand in front of the desk. The four ninja's hanging off to the side watching me warily. Well…the Emo kid is emotionless, The Pink girl is annoyed, Blondie seems to be in another world, and good old Cyclops is…unreadable. Yea, that about sums it all up.

"We have decided what we shall do," says the Hokage.

"What would that be?" I ask.

"We have decided to have you watched by team seven and go on missions with them until further notice, considering you do not have any papers, identification, and you give the impression to already know so much about them so you say." When did he figure I had no identification?

"Fascinating." I give him a thumbs up and a smartass smile. "You done yet?" Yea. I'm a jerk and don't give a damn for authority. It shall bite me in the ass someday.

He laughs at me lightly and then adorns a small, serious yet kind smile on his face, the corners of his eyes crinkling. This man is known for acceptance and kindness. "You are as impatient as young Naruto here, but for some reason I believe you already knew that." Oh Dang. Right on the money, speaking of money, I need some to buy a new outfit…this is too heavy for the warm weather here, oh dear…I'm getting side tracked again.

"Nope, I'm just a smartass but I can be impatient, my personality changes fast, something no one is ever use to." I lazily fold my arms and tilt my head to the side, hoping my stance will get him to speed up his little speech.

"You are pretty much straight to the point and honest aren't you, young one."

"I'm 17"

"Might I say young lady then." I nod and he smiles that odd smile at me, I find it quite mischievous as if he is daring me.

"I suppose you won't mind giving us your name, assuming you truly know ours." Should I lie? I mean, my name is obviously not Japanese, aw hell, who cares.

"Not at all, Sarutobi, my name is Nicole DeTota. I know it isn't Japanese, it is Italian, but I wont tell you anything else about that." The man in front of me lets out a short hearty laugh.

"I believe you do know most everything. I will respect your want to keep your origins secret, but remember that you are going to be under surveillance until we determine you are trust worthy."

"Seems fair enough, not like I got anything better to do."

"Then it is settled, you all may go."

As we walk out I can't help but wonder if this experiment I had been thrown into will really play out the way it originally does. Currently I'm no longer paying attention and when I come back to my senses we are back outside, in front of the Hokage tower. The Cyclops addresses me first.

"I hope you understand that you will have to stay with one of us each night, and when you are attending our missions that you must not get in the way." I nod and he continues. "Well as long as you remember this I'm sure we will get along just fine." He has to be kidding.

"Are you sure that you aren't lying to me? Since not too long ago you were threatening to spill my blood all over the floor." I smirk my twisted smirk as the memory from earlier glistens in his eye.

"No I-"

"Don't worry about it, if you wanted to kill me, I'm sure you would have. I'll let it go for now…but I'm sleeping with one eye open." I give him a look, as if I was examining him. Kakashi falls silent.

"So can we go train now?" All of us look at the Emo kid, a.k.a Sasuke Uchiha, who seems impatient with the extra time being wasted on standing here.

"YEA! Let's get to it I need to get stronger to become Hokage!" At this point I realize something, my life is going to be hell through this whole thing…especially since I know the whole story line, if it plans on going that way. Maybe I can use this to my advantage.

"Alright kids, let's get back to the training grounds."

**(-Training Grounds-)**

I remove my expensive black cloak, revealing a plain black under armor t-shirt and black pockety (1) cargos under it and neatly fold it in my lap. I sit at the base of a tree near Team 7's training area. This place is amazing, considering how lush and green it is compared to my hometown's woodland.

I watch the three genin beat each other up, during sparring. Seeing all this in person and so close up is a lot more interesting than the T.V. I notice that even through Naruto has a lot of power, he has no control what so ever. I think with some hard work and a lot of patience he can improve. Sasuke is more controlled with his power but he seems to be letting it get to his head, well Naruto is doing the same, but he has that state of mind where he is superior. Sakura, she has fabulous control, but she is very weak and has little chakra, she should do more push ups or beat the hell out of a punching bag or something. I'll stop criticizing them now; I have no right.

I have the sudden urge to spar, but I decide against asking someone because I will most likely loose, I am no ninja. I take our Xander, my MP3 player and link it around my neck and place the ear buds in my ears. I press play and select an album, the sound of Three Days Grace music floods my ears. I close my eyes and lose track of time.

**(-Night Fall-)**

"Should we wake her?" I hear the Pink girl's voice ring out to who ever was listening. I must have fallen asleep and my MP3 player's battery ran out, thankfully I have tons of them with me. I open my eyes to see the four of them gathered near me and I yawn and stretch signaling I was awake.

"Yo," says Kakashi.

"Ga," I say.

I earn three curious looks and an impassive one. "Yoga. You said yo so I said ga." The curious looks are replaced with ones of annoyance; I stand to me feet and put Xander in my pocket.

"We decided that I will watch you at my place for the first night," says the scarecrow.

I nod and the jounin dismisses his students, who bid him farewell and he replies with, "Show up at the bridge at 7:30."

The walk to Kakashi's place is quiet, but I can feel his eyes on me the whole way; this irritates me. He leads me into his apartment, which is very small, and tidy. I gather he doesn't spend much time in here, and more time out side. As I pay no attention to what the scarecrow is saying and more to his apartment, he hits me with a pillow.

"You will sleep here," he says as he places a few blankets and another pillow on top of an unfolded futon, in the living room. I nod and he goes into his room to change and goes to sleep.

"…What an annoyance." I carefully lay my cloak on the couch and pull off my tight under armor t-shirt and pants, revealing my sports bra, and work out shorts. My cloths are then folded and laid with my cloak. I pluck out my fake fangs and rest them upon my cloths. I set up the futon and toss the pillows down then grab the blankets and curl tightly resting my head on the pillows and fall asleep yet again.

**(-Morning-) **

"Can you please get dressed so we can go?" I crack open an eye from the position I was in; the fresh morning light shines through the window. I then sit up, the blankets pooling in my lap. The man above me blushes and politely turns his head.

"Dude, it's dawn." I can basically feel the misunderstanding blistering off of the jounin, so I clear my throat and speak in his native tongue. "Why are we awake? It is dawn."

"Just get dressed, we leave in a few minutes."

A few minutes later we are heading out the door, me running my clawed fingers (1) through my hair, de-knotting it. "We need to stop by somewhere before going to the bridge." I nod, not caring if he notices or not.

**(-8:30 Am. 2.5 hours after they left-)**

"So this is why you are constantly late meeting your team." The masked man glances at me briefly then back at the memorial in front of him.

We are currently at a memorial stone. Kakashi has been standing in front of it for the past two hours and twenty-five minutes, not that I had really paid much attention. My mind was focusing on the music playing from my MP3 player. I know why he is here, and I can tell the people's names' that are on there must have been very important to him. I rummage through my mind to remember who these people are and all I recall is that they were; are his past teammates that had died twelve years ago when Kyuubi attacked.

"It isn't healthy to become so depressed over their deaths Hatake-san. Personally, I think your teammates would have wanted you to accept the fact they died with honor; and that is the best way to go. All I know is that they were good people." I earn an emotionless look but I can see they smallest hint of sadness hanging in the other mans eye.

"Let's go meet the team," he says and we take off to the meeting place, where Sakura and Naruto yell at us. We then go to the mission office (2) to get some D ranks.

**(-Mission Office-)**

"I'M SICK OF THESE D RANKED MISSIONS! GIVE US SOEMTHING BETTER," screams the Blonde one. My ears are ringing, for I was the unlucky person to be standing next to said screaming person, I have to shake my head to make it stop. this is how I figure out far into the series I am, we're about 2 weeks in maybe? probally more, and I'm guessing everyone is sick of collecting trash and catching that weird lady's cat.

"Dumb ass," I mutter to myself.

"Naruto, you being a genin deems you only eligible for D ranked missions." The Hokage sighs when he sees Naruto prepare himself to scream another complaint, but he interrupts. "How about this, I will give you a slightly higher mission, it is a low C ranked mission. All you have is an escorting job, but be happy with it."

I lower my chin and smirk to myself behind my high neckband; I realize what will be happening in the near future.

"AWSOME! So who are we escorting!? A princess?" Naruto's imagination and energy is excessive and I enjoy it thoroughly, it happens to be refreshing.

The Hokage laughs his…laugh, which I happen to hate, and smiles at Naruto. "No, you will be escorting Tazuna, a Bridge Builder of the Land of Waves, back home."

I shift my red contact eyes to the man entering the room carrying a large pack and guzzling down alcohol from a large bottle. An annoyed sound escapes my throat and the majority of those around me give me a look, I glare at them. I use the glare I had practice copying from Itachi Uchiha while watching the anime for so long, not as effective but still frightening. They all stop staring and pay attention to the current matter at hand.

"So these runts are supposed to be my escorts? They are mere children that shorty over there couldn't possibly do anything. These runts are worthless."

I cut Naruto off before he can make the stupid comment that makes him look like the idiot he can be. "You can not determine them worthless, unless you yourself witnesses that." Tazuna raises an eyebrow at me and takes another swallow of his alcohol, stupid drinkers.

"And who would you be? A vampire that is immune to sun light?"

"Oh no my dear, I am going to be on this little trip with them and I can guarantee I will make your life hell if you bother me." I almost forgot why I hated this guy, his annoying attitude reminded me. He glowers at me.

"Respect your elders."

Before I can respond Kakashi covers my mouth with a gloved hand. "Please do not mind her, she is just accompanying us." Kakashi gives me a look and removes his hand; I resist smacking him, again. "We shall prepare for the trip and meet in an half hour." And so we leave.

**(-Beginning of the Trip-)**

So far this trip is eerily quiet, then we pass by a very random puddle, I see Kakashi notice it too, at least someone has a brain. When we are attacked I'm pretty sure I was the only one expecting it. Naruto's hand is cut open by one of the ninja who then turn on me.

I have to easily evade some flying shuriken which implant themselves into a tree and then I am approached by one of the attackers, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke busy with the other. "Oh great, I have to fight." Then, conveniently enough, I am drawn into a fight, well he swings at me with a kunai in one hand and I dodge. Barely.

I stop moving and point behind my attacker. "OH LOOK A CONVIENT DISTRACTION!" Honestly I hadn't expected it to work but it did and the idiot stops attacking and actually turns to look behind him. Then I grab him in a blood choke (3); his neck in the crook of my elbow and I squeeze tightly for 10 seconds and drop him to the ground unconscious. "Idiot." I may have either killed him or fucked up his brain, opps, my bad.

Kakashi finally takes down the other one and he ties them both up. He gives me a questioning look and I shrug. The jounin turns to the bleeding blonde. "You might want to drain the poison for that wound Naruto or you are going to die." Naruto starts freaking out, I roll my eyes.

"We should probably go back if you think that wound will effect our mission." Naruto gives his oath of pain and slams a kunai into the wound reopening it. The wound bleeds; Kakashi bandages it and I pretty much didn't pay attention since this part bore the hell out of me the first 10 times I saw it on Cartoonnetwork.

"Tazuna, would you care to tell us the truth about why this mission has been miss ranked."(4) The bridge builder sweats and explains how he has a man named Gato (5) wanting to kill him and stop the creation of the bridge so he can keep them under his power. We all come to an understanding and continue. Hurray for a complete and worthless amount of time spent. Maybe I should purposely let it "slip" that I know what will happen next and hopefully save time. I don't know but I'm pretty sure that this entire thing is annoying me, and I really wish I hadn't been chosen for this experiment, but I'll deal.

**(-An Elapse of Time-)** (Did anyone else notice that I'm getting lazier as I type?)

"Naruto, stop acting like an idiot, it is quite unattractive," I say to the blonde and snatch the kunai that he was about to throw, and a little white rabbit hops out of the bushes.

"See, you would've attacked a helpless rabbit." In the back of my mind I'm recalling the play of events form here and I duck down out of habit bringing Naruto down with me. I ear more weird looks. But they turn to shock as Kakashi orders for everyone else to get down and a large blade comes spinning by and digging up high in the trunk of a tree.

A few seconds later and a tall dark skinned man wearing bandages over his mouth and a hidden mist head band adorning his head sideways.

This is Zabuza Momochi.

**-§TBC§-**

* * *

(1)They aren't really claws, just acrylic nails with rounded and slightly sharp tips. I love having them.

(2)What is the actual name for it? I haven't the slightest idea.

(3)This is an actual move and I can really perform it, it defiantly does either kill you or do major brain damage. Hello, you're cutting of the blood flow to the brain.

(4)What did he actually say in the series?

(5)Isn't that a gay name for someone?

* * *

**A/N:** OMG!!!!!! A CLIFFHANGER!!! This chapter was amazing! Lol I'm kidding, even though I liked it I think it might need some work. Let me know in a review. **PLEASE REVIEW IT TAKES 60 SECONDS!**

**VOTE FOR PAIRINGS! Gay or Straight, I don't care. **


	3. Curious experimenting

**A/N:** …I'm updating…Whoot.

**Dedication:** Hm…..To Yuki Cute and Shashuko the Paisley Maiden! Cause they were the only ones to suggest pairings! I will be making it KakashixNikkie and SasukexNaruto.

**Note:** …Anyone seen the Second Harry Potter Movie? And the diary of Tom Riddle that thing it does with the writing? Well that is basically what will be happening with Nicole's book.

**Note 2:** Um…I hate the Zabuza Saga, so I'm gonna try and get through all of it in less than 30 pages. One chapter –smiles- (I might make it two chapters…the final fight and ending of the Water Country Saga, chapter Four)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except my beloved OC!…um…me! –smile-

**Note 3:** Nikkie left her Trench Coat at Kakashi's house, because it was supposed to get hotter into the season.

Note 4: Sorry about spelling and grammer...I got lazy.

**Test Run**

**Chapter 2: Curious experimenting**

Passively I stare up at the shinobi in the tree, feeling a bit nervous because of the events that are supposed to occur in this part of the story. Suddenly my pocket begins to feel a little warm, making me curious and then it begins burning so I quickly pull whatever is in my pocket of and look at it. Of course, it's the stupid manga that had to force me into this lame occurrence.

I turn and open the book to look at it, realizing Naruto and the other genin watching me and glare at them.

"Mind your own business freaks."

"Who are you calling a freak, you freak!"

"PAY ATTENTION TO THE NINJA THAT IS GOING TO ATTACK US!"

Naruto finds residence behind Sasuke as a hiding place, afraid of my yelling. I go back to looking at the book as they focus back on Zabuza. There is some new writing and also some writing still being printed onto the page as I begin reading.

Ms. Nicole;

It appears obvious that you haven't been able to participate in the events that are occurring so we have made computer _technological_ adjustments to this **TEST RUN** and wish to test them right now. The adjustments will allow you to be able to perform up to **beginner Jounin level Taijutsu, beginner Jounin level Ninjutsu and normal Chuunin level Genjutsu.** You will also acquire weaponry techniques of the **Jounin level** as well. Your body will adapt to the speed, strength and intelligence acquirements to the level of a normal ranked **Jounin.**

The only problem will be if your body and mind will be able to adapt to the instant changes, but from our studies you're an easily adaptable female and should have no problem retaining the information as soon as we load it. If this confuses you, we understand here at _Preview Selections_, that you enjoy the **Movie; The Matrix** and if you wish to think this to be similar to that movie, it shall be easier to comprehend.

The information has not been uploaded yet as you may have guessed so please follow the proceeding instructions.

**1**- Turn to the inside cover.

**2**- Place your right index finger on the metal strip in the center.

**3**- Make sure you do not open you eyes until the minor burning sensation stops.

Doing as the instructions say, I feel the burning sensation instantly and don't find it to be enjoyable as hundreds of Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu moves flood my mind. When it stops I open my eyes to find Kakashi already revealing his sharingan to Zabuza.

Instead of worrying about that I take a guarding place in front of Tazuna, as the genin form a triangle around him. I pull my K-bar out of my pocket and hold the handle in my right hand so the blade rests against my wrist and wait for Zabuza to make his move.

I don't even see the Mist Ninja move and turn just in time to push the bridge builder out the way as Zabuza appears in front of me, using me as a human bowling ball to knock the 3 ninja down. The look on his face states that he didn't expect me to anticipate his move.

Faster than I could see, the Scarecrow has a kunai to Mist Nin's throat, then suddenly another Zabuza has a hold of me, bending me down so his sword is cutting into my throat.

I swear in English and don't bother struggling.

"Is this your's Kakashi? It seems suspicious when someone with such low charka supplies suddenly gains the charka of a demon, interesting don't you think so?"

The Zabuza that Kakashi was holding transforms into water, leaving the scarecrow a bit surprised, I scoff at this.

"She's not even a ninja! Let her go!"

Zabuza twists my arm and I drop my K-bar to the ground, he picks it up and twirls it between his fingers. I growl at him and then shut up when the blade begins to draw blood.

"Then why is she armed?"

"I wasn't aware, now release her. I am your opponent."

I smirk, pretty much too stupid to know when to shut up.

"Aw! You do care Kaka-kun!"

I am kicked hard in my stomach and land around ten-feet away.

"Annoying wench."

I groan and sit on the ground clutching my stomach and watch these ninja face off. At least I got away. Slowly I realize that Kakashi and Zabuza are on the water performing their little fight, which I want to call…**Act 1 Scene 2**!

Seriously this is ridiculous. My favorite part about this fight is when the Water Dragon is brought out. HAH! First I was captured and now Kakashi is trapped in the water prison.

Slowly I stand and walk to protect the bridge builder as well, my stomach doesn't hurt so badly now, it'll be black and blue later on though. I realize I'm not the only one with a big mouth, because Naruto is here.

I stare at Naruto silently as he lands on the ground in front of us, headband torn from his head and being forced into the dirt by Zabuza's foot.

"Cloths or a headband do not make you a ninja. Skill that is good enough to get you into my bingo book of enemies before you deserve to be called ninja. We don't call your kind "ninja" we call them brats."

With that Naruto launched himself at Zabuza only to be kicked away, rolling back in front of us and he slowly began to stand, clutching his headband in his wounded hand.

"Do not…ever…underestimate me. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I have a dream will not let anyone get in my way! I am going to become Hokage!"

"A brat like you? Hokage? No such thing."

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and 20 or more of him appear in the surrounding area then attack the water clone, easily being destroyed. So disappointing. Naruto wipes the blood from his lip and turns toward his brunette teammate.

"Sasuke! I have a plan…"

"I'm listening."

As I watch the two shinobi quickly and quietly converse I wonder why Zabuza has no idea what they are saying…it pisses me off.

As Sasuke throws the windmill shuriken, which happens to Naruto in disguise, I wonder how mad they would be if I suddenly told them someone else was watching us. That Zabuza's little toy was hiding in the trees waiting for the proper moment to attack.

YAY!!! Kakashi is free, time for my favorite jutsu!

I merely want to copy the hand signs as they perform them, and decide against it, it's already odd enough that I'm here, out of nowhere and now I have skills of a jounin. I'm a bit nervous to try and use them though.

The look on Zabuza's face is priceless, and so are the looks the rest of the ninja make as Kakashi and Zabuza simultaneously perform the Water Dragon jutsu, which is 43 hand signs total. Oh yea, I counted.

After a few minutes of fighting, and the tiring of the elite ninja, Kakashi uses his waterfall jutsu. And then before we all knew it, Zabuza is "killed" before our eyes with needles in his neck, landing on the ground with a sickening thud.

"Looks like your prediction came true Zabuza, someone did die. Sorry about this, he is a rouge ninja of our village and I've been hunting him for weeks, I'll take care of him."

"Kakashi-"

Haku jumps down from his tree branch and picks up the "dead body".

"Good bye." With that the ninja and the corpse is gone.

I turn to Kakashi and glare at him.

"You're an idiot!"

"How am I-"

"You just let that "hunter" ninja run off with-" I stare at Kakashi as his body hits the ground, unconscious. "And now you passed out from over using your Sharigan! IDIOT!"

The three genin stare at me as if they were afraid as I try to control my temper. Naruto looked angry as well but as he looked over his sensei's body it changed to worry.

"Tazuna-san…can you please take us to your home?" I ask as I hoist Kakashi's body into my arms and become annoyed at how heavy he is.

The bridge builder begins leading me, looking back at me nervously as I fume silently. The other three follow me slowly.

-

I'm glaring at Kakashi as he sits up slowly from the futon and stares at me then jerks backward in confusion, as if he didn't expect to see me there.

"Jeeze! I didn't expect to see you there. Where are we?"

"Tazuna's house, do you have any idea how heavy you are after carrying you 6** fucking kilometers**?"

"You carried me?"

"Duh, who else would? It'd take all three of the little ninja's to carry you. Now I have a bone to pick with you and I've sat here 18 hours glaring at you till you'd wake up!"

"Ok…" I can tell he is completely lost, and confused…so much fun!

"I'm trying to figure out why you didn't stop that hunter ninja from taking Zabuza's body!"

"Why would I have done that again?" He rubs his head; he must have a head ach. Poor thing…I feel no sympathy for him.

"Please tell me you are not an idiot…That boy, was his little buddy, tell me you noticed that he was there through out the whole fight! And Zabuza isn't dead!"

Kakashi stares at me and then sighs.

"How do you know that?"

It's my turn to stare and I falter.

"Uh…I just do. It's unexplainable and I don't plan on telling you."

"Who are you? I mean really."

"My name is Nicole, I am 17 years old from America, and have no life whatsoever. I've studied Japanese and martial arts for the past 6 years and my IQ 140."(1)

"Why are you here?" Leave me alone! I don't know why, I just am.

"I felt like it."

"There is really no reason for us to be watching you…is there."

"No, but I'd like to see where you guys go…because I have no where to live and…I don't know anyone. Plus I know a ton of things and I'd like to help you guys out. And um…I…" I ran out of things to say so I begin babbling, how intelligent Nicole…really.

"I have another question; why are you here?"

"To bitch at you."

"Oh…now get away from me, you're too close."

I just realize I'm practically on top of him while glaring, so I back off and then stand, turning my head to stop blushing.

"I'll go tell the others that you're awake."

"I wont tell them about your dimension traveling."

I stop and turn to smirk at him and walk out. Of course he'd know, this is Kakashi we're talking about, but it does make me a little nervous that he knows, what is he going to do to me?

-

Yesterday was entertaining, Naruto had a run in with that Inari boy, and I despise him. Kakashi gave the three genin a training exercise that I keep trying to do as well but it isn't working. I don't really get how walking up a tree works. I'm still trying to figure out, this Mark guy gives me a ton of abilities I know about but no idea how to actually use!

We were taking a lunch break so I went to the rest room and now washing my face and then look in the mirror to check my hair, and I scream. Loudly.

Everyone rushes to the room to see what was the matter and I turn to them teary eyed.

"My roots are showing!"

I had no idea that an anime fall was real, I might've thought it was funny if my brunette roots weren't visible.

"You made all that ruckus because of your hair!?" the little blonde screamed at me.

I nod vigorously and clutch the strands of silk.

"I take real good care of it! I need to do something to it!" Suddenly I begin digging through my pants pockets in search of hair dye, or touch up, I don't care what. I pull out a 17-ounce bottle of chocolate velvet hair dye, the dye I used on my friend Britney a few weeks back. It is also similar to my natural hair color. (2)

"This is my only choice!" I stare at the bottle and weigh how much is left, about half the bottle.

Everyone but Sakura leaves to go do something, and she smiles at me.

"Can I help? Sasuke-kun and Naruto don't do any of the girly stuff I want to do."

I stare at her and chew my lip. I guess I could let her dye my hair…

I hand the bottle to her and spray my hair quickly with water, then sit on the floor with a towel over my shoulders. Gently, I hand my black comb to her and lean my head forward.

"You just carefully squirt it into my hair and comb it through."

"Ok!"

Happily she tends to my hair, doing as I asked her to while chattering on about boys, her hair, make-up, cloths and so and so. Not something I'd actually enjoy on a normal basis but whatever. I guess I could get used to her.

"I'm better at the tree climbing exercise than the boys. Isn't that great!?"

"Duh, when girls are better than boys, we show our true colors."

"Cha!"

One hour later I am combing my new hair and smirk at myself in the mirror.

"I look good."

I smile at Sakura and we walk out and I toss the towel into the corner.

"Did the boys go back to practice, sensei?"

An affirmative nod is her answer, Kakashi is drinking his tea, he turns to look at us after finishing.

"If you two are done grooming, why don't you both go down to the bridge and watch over Tazuna."

"…I'll go change then…"

I walk out of the room because I don't wish to have a repeat of yesterday, and wear my good cloths. So this morning I bought a new outfit. Black silk chinos and a too small white tank top. It was the only thing they had that was even close to being big enough to cover my chest. Since I'm…well endowed; I have trouble finding cloths to cover my bosom and still be tight enough to fit my small waist. The shirt showed part of my stomach too, I find it uncomfortable. I used to be 240lbs, then I lost 80, and as my waist shrunk, my chest stayed the same. I now have back problems and breast reduction isn't an option for a while, since it's only allowed for 18 and older.

Upon walking back into the dinning area, I receive a couple looks both shocked.

"Why are you showing skin Nicole-san?"

"They don't make shirts the correct size for me…"

I notice Kakashi looking at the ceiling, a small streak of red under his visible eye.

"Let's go, right?" He leads us out, I find myself chuckling the whole while.

-

I sit beside Sakura as we watch the bridge builder and his crew…build the bridge. It is quite boring and I become rather sick of this "entertaining" job.

"Sakura-san…"

"Yea?"

"I don't like this job."

"Yea."

"I feel like, I need to fly, that would be fun."

"…Yea…."

"…"

"…"

"So why do you like Sasuke-san?"

"Well he's-"

"Never mind I don't care."

I smirk at her fallen expression and then stand, walking away to go check on the boys.

-

Naruto falls from the tree-again… and Sasuke and I both cringe. That HAD to hurt.

"Naruto-kun…are you ok?"

"I'M FINE!" Then he yet again, makes his way up the tree.

"Dobe…" After Sasuke makes his way up I begin climbing the tree the normal way. I climb until I get to the highest branch that will hold my weight and look down to see Naruto and Sasuke are only barely making it up about a fourth of the way up.

After a while the wind picks up, shaking the tree. This is when I remember I'm terrified of heights and begin my way back down, safely sitting on the ground 5 minutes later. When Naruto falls again, I call him over and smack him upside the head.

"Just concentrate on the tree, and allow your charka to flow steadily. Sasuke is not here."

He nods and attempts the challenge again, this time making it further that Sasuke did, causing me great happiness that the Uchiha is failing to be better than Naruto. I never liked the Emo-kid very much, he's too…emo.

As night began to began to fall, I grew bored and the two ninja grew tired as they constantly ran up the trees higher and higher. Eventually both Naruto and Sasuke had gotten three quarters of the way up. Oh joy, I honestly find this fun to watch, both are going to get hurt sooner or later. Over use of chakra seems to be the most convenient choice of failure.

I check my watch, that I've adjusted to Japanese time and note that it is now 9 pm. These two have a lot of stamina, but Sasuke-san seems to be tiring quicker than Naruto, I guess Uchiha's aren't what they claim to be. But they are supposed to get to the top, eventually.

-

"Um boys…slow down, you're going to get sick!" Sakura shouts.

Watching these boys eat so quickly in person is disgusting, I cant bear to eat my own food and look away. I look away in time to hear them both throw up. Ew.

"Naruto, Sasuke…you two are so competitive you make me want to hurt you!" Sasuke leans away from me, since he is sitting beside me, I am glaring at him, and looming over him. Naruto wipes his mouth and looks to side nervously.

"I need to eat, to get stronger." Sasuke muttered. I roll my eyes and angrily bite into my biscuit.

"Yes, but throwing up will do nothing, Sasuke and Naruto." Kakashi smiles happily and I grinned at him and then nudged Sasuke jokingly.

"Listen to your Sensei." He glares at me and I drive my foot onto his, hard. He yells out in pain and I sip my tea, then he makes a move to attack. "Attacking me would be stupid, Sasuke-kun." He stops his movements and growls.

"Kakashi-sensei, will you do something about her? She is rude, and more annoying than Naruto! She has no need to be here!"

I remain quiet and continue sip my tea. Kakashi shrugs.

"You'll have to deal with her, if you anger her, like you do with Naruto, I think angering a woman would be worse."

I smile and wink at Sasuke. He stands up and leaves the room.

"Poor little avenger. He needs to get that arrogant pole removed from his ass."

Naruto begins laughing, Sakura glares at me and Kakashi sighs heavily.

"Ok gang, let's go to bed, we have a long day ahead of us."

Sakura stands and leaves the room, heading up the stairs, to the guest room. Naruto also stands, but pulls on his sandals, saying he was going to climb the trees more, then exits. I remained seated and sighed, swirling the tea in my glass.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Hm…"

He just looked at me and then stood, taking his crutches under his arms, and heading to his room as well. Tazuna and his daughter watched me silently. I eventually stood and left the house, planning to go swimming in the river, I need a good work out.

-

I wander to Naruto's training area, and hide in the trees tiredly, waiting for Haku to come by. I haven't slept all night, I couldn't have even if I wanted to, too much on my mind. Naruto is passed out in the grass, then I hear footsteps, Haku is coming.

I watch silently, as he makes to strangle the blonde, and instead shakes him awake. They sit there, for a long time, picking herbs, and talking. Naruto constantly asks questions, calling him 'sis' which is funny. Eventually, Haku leaves, and Sasuke enters the area, yelling at Naruto for staying out all night. As I'm about to leave, someone grabs me from behind and drags me off.

-

"GAH! WHAT THE FUCK MAN!?"

I am thrown up against a wall, a firm hand around my throat, not choking me but it hurt. I open my eyes and spy Haku, dressed in his ninja gear minus the mask. Out of the corner of my eye I spy Zabuza, seated on the sofa, watching us. I gather that this is the hideout.

"I am sorry, but Zabuza-san ordered me to capture you. We'd like to know why you are here, and he is curious as to why your strength increased greatly within a second, the other day."

I swallow hard.

"Um…I…don't…really know?" Honestly, I don't.

"Lying to me is useless, you do understand that, right?"

"Yes."

"Then tell the truth."

"I really don't know. Even if I did, I don't see myself as much of a threat…I have no idea what I'm doing."

Haku studies me, and turns to Zabuza, obviously not sure of what to do. They stare at each other, as if have a discussion with their eyes. Then Haku lets go of my neck, and I rub it tenderly.

"Can I leave?"

"First tell us about your teammates, and-"

"I don't think so precious, I'm not going to do such a thing. Besides, what would be the point of you two killing the bridge builder? Because Gato decided he didn't want anyone to be happy? I don't see either of you surviving the attack on us tomorrow anyway."

The feminine male studies me again.

"What gave you the idea that we would be attacking tomorrow?"

My eyes widen, I just gave them knowledge of something I already know. Not good.

"Um…"

"Who gave you that information?" I swallow hard as Haku withdraws a couple needles from his pouch.

"I-um…uh…"

"Kill her Haku."

I throw myself to the ground barely dodging the needles and then roll back wards to a standing position, and perform a back summersault to avoid more.

"Hey! Let's talk about this!" I yell in pain as a one needle pierces my shoulder, but dodge the rest. I fall backwards onto the floor when Zabuza takes matters into his own hands, pressing the massive blade of his sword to my neck. This would be the second encounter with this…thing.

"You have 10 seconds."

"If you let me live I'll help you tomorrow!" Zabuza stares and presses harder with the blade, not drawing blood this time.

"If you break your promise…you will be with out a head." He removes the blade, and I am permitted to stand, and carefully remove the needle.

"Um…thank you…" Both ninja eye me carefully, as I head towards the door, and disappear.

**-TBC-**

(1) My IQ is that high...but that was last year...so I dont know what it is.

(2) My hair color...I dont know what it really is...hm...oh well!

**A/N:** What you think? I like it! The reason for the Haku, Zabuza, Nicole scene was to fulfill Shashuko the Paisley Maiden's request. Yea, I like Haku too! –grins- He's cuddely!

I'm a little confused as to how to write Nikkie X Kakashi…I didn't intend on an OC pairing…but I'll give it a shot. I like SasuNaru...bigger fan of NaruSasu…but we'll see.

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT TAKES 60 SECONDS!**

**Also! **

**VOTE FOR FAVORED PAIRINGS! GAY OR STRAIGHT!**


	4. Final Battle

**A/N:** AH! I'm updating…again…COOKIE YOU!

**Note:** I lurv you people who review, so…do it more often?

**Note 2:** …again…how do you think I'm gonna work Nikkie x Kakashi? I don't know either…we'll figure it out!

**Dedication:** To…puppies. I love them, and mine!

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN AWSOME THINGS LIKE THIS!

**Note 3:** I hope you all realize that this story is going to be around 80 chapters…or more…I will be involving the movies…in a separate section…. like I'll let you know when I make them.

**Test Run**

**Chapter 3: Final Battle**

I walk to the bridge, Sakura and Kakashi are there, and so are the workers. Quietly, I sit on the guardrail of the bridge, staring at the cement ground. My 'teammates' are staring at me, so I look up and glare at Sakura, making her look away quickly, but it doesn't work on Kakashi.

"What?"

"You've been attacked, where did you get those bruises, and those cuts?" His voice is subtle, almost uncaring.

Sakura looks over again, to look at me and I ignore them both. I can't believe I didn't remember to cover up those things…and my cloths are dirty too…I need to clean them. Kakashi stands in front of me, and asks me again where I got them, I answer by looking away over the side of the bridge, judging how far down the water is.

"Answer me, Nicole…" He gives me a stern look and I smile widely at him, standing on the guardrail.

"See you Kaka-kun." I blow him a kiss and fall backwards off the bridge, falling headfirst. Sakura, Kakashi and a few of the workers lean over the side to watch me, the silver haired man yelling something I can't hear. They must not realize I've that been a competitive swimmer for 11 years now. The water is cool and refreshing as I hit it, and race to the bottom, then kick off to resurface. I wave up at them and then begin swimming against the current, getting a good work out.

**-**

I'm combing my damp hair and sitting in a set of Kakashi's cloths since he's closest to my size, as Tsunami dries my cloths. (Maybe I shouldn't have thrown my other cloths into the wash as well?) Sakura, for the hundredth time, complains that Naruto and Sasuke are late and dinner is going to be ready soon. I wish she would stop talking for once in her short life.

Naruto and Sasuke stumble through the door just as the sun begins to set, and everyone turns to stare at them. Naruto supporting Sasuke; both exhausted and covered with dirt. Interesting…they are 3 hours earlier than then actual anime and manga…and Sasuke is the tired one this time.

"We both made it to the top!" Sasuke pushes away from Naruto grouchily and makes it to his place at the table, laying his head on the tabletop. Naruto frowns at his teammate and then takes a seat across from him.

"Good job boys, looks like you two can join us at the bridge tomorrow." I tense and stop combing my hair, then resume after a moment.

"Did my advice work Naruto-kun?"

He nods vigorously at me and then drools when a bowl of food is placed before him. Sasuke looks at me glaring and ignoring the food in front of him.

"What did you tell him?"

"That you're invisible and just an arrogant bastard that he has no need to pay attention to."

Sasuke growls pulls out a kunai and draws back his arm to stab me.

"Sasuke, stop." Kakashi says, just as he came close to my body with that weapon. The Uchiha glares at his sensei.

"Kakashi, I am going to kill her!" He yells in my ear. How irksome.

"Sad that you loose your temper so quickly, Sasuke-kun. If you let you anger control you, you wouldn't even be able to defeat me in battle."

"Why you-"

"How do you plan on killing Itachi-san? By throwing fits? Hah, you crack me up."

Sasuke then stands and leaves the room angrily. I simply sip my tea silently with everyone staring at me.

"You went too far Nicole! Why'd you have to hurt Sasuke-kun's feelings like that!?"

"Because he is going to become a great ninja, but he doesn't realize that both you and Naruto are already far better than he is. You have intelligence and control; Naruto has extreme strength that he just needs to unlock. Both of you are kind hearted, and willing to work as a team but Sasuke…all he cares about is himself and avenging his family. He needs to deal with the past and get over it, because that's just what it is, the past."

Everyone falls silent, and I excuse myself and go to the guest room, that I share with Kakashi. (Kids in one room, "adults" in the other.) I am sitting on the windowsill, and about an hour later Kakashi enters the room, and seats himself on his bedroll.

"You going to tell me what's upsetting you or no?" I look at him, my mouth in a straight line.

"I think you should be prepared tomorrow…we're going to encounter Zabuza and Haku again."

He studies me, like an ANBU studying his enemy.

"How do you know all this?"

"Same way I know everything about you, from you blood type to the fact that you used to be an ANBU."

"Giving answers like that wont make me or the Hokage want to let you off surveillance. Especially when you know important facts like that."

I don't reply.

"Do you know about anything else that is going to be happening?"

"When I feel that you should know, I'll tell you."

There is silence, and then a ruffle of sheets and a soft thud. Kakashi had lain down to go to sleep; I resume staring out the window for the rest of the night.

-

I told Naruto to stay at the house with Inari and his mother, he got angry but I told him why, and he agreed, saying he'd catch up afterwards and promised not to make a big entrance. There are injured bodies of the workers on the bridge, cut up and bleeding, and then the dense mist set in.

"Kakashi-sensei! This is Zabuza' hidden mist jutsu!"

Kakashi remains silent, as he studies his surroundings, then orders us to form a square around Tazuna. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Sasuke visibly shake

Five Zabuza clones surround us, one of them grabs me by my newly cleaned shirt, bringing me close to his face.

"Do remember our agreement wench?" I nod and the clone lets go, shoving me backwards.

"Been a while, Kakashi…and I see that you've got those brats tagging along, just like last time. The little pretty boy here is shaking again, poor thing."

Sasuke smirks, and the shaking stops.

"I'm shaking with, excitement."

"Go ahead Sasuke."

In a flash, the water clones turn to puddles before us. Then the mist clears some, and the real Zabuza and Haku appear, further off.

"It seems the boy has matured…into a worthy rival, eh Haku?"

"So it would seem."

We break the formation and all draw weapons, I myself armed with kunai that Kakashi had loaned me. I really need to go shopping when we get back…

Opps…I need to learn how to focus! Sasuke and Haku are already fighting. Haku attacks, Sasuke blocks him. Sasuke attacks, Haku blocks him. They are evenly matched…or so it would seem, considering Haku's real power.

Using his kekkei genkai Haku attacks Sasuke, and he gets away. Sasuke takes advantage of Haku's underestimation, and gets in a few good hits, but when Haku disappears, he stops moving.

"Do not under estimate our Genin. Sasuke, the last member of the Uchiha clan and top rookie of the year in Konohagakure. Sakura; our sharpest mind. And lastly, Naruto, our number one hyperactive, knuckle-headed ninja."

I sigh, why must people explain themselves to the enemy? and why wasn't I involved in his explaination? Whatever…I know where Haku is though, and then everyone knows, Sasuke is suddenly trapped inside Haku's Crystal Ice Mirrors! NOT GOOD!!! …Where is the little blonde boy?

I stare at the ice mirrors, and notice Kakashi trying to run off to help Sasuke. Zabuza stops him, telling him that he is his opponent. He tells Sakura and I to protect the bridge builder. How well is this going to go?

There are some yells of pain coming from Sasuke's battle arena; Haku must be using his speed technique on him. Naruto has arrived…if I remember correctly he should be entering the ice mirrors now. Stupid blonde.

I cringe and bit my lip as I hear more loud screams from the ice mirror cage. How much longer till Kyuubi is released? My timing is a bit off so…I don't know. From this distance I can see that Naruto had cloned himself again and is attacking the mirrors.

Suddenly I find Kakashi being stabbed through his right hand, with one of Zabuza's kunai. Apparently he'd tried to reveal the Sharingan. Then he does, and they jump from each other. Suddenly there is Zabuza, after Tazuna, I do nothing. Kakashi manages to save Tazuna from the fate of Zabuza's blade at the cost of a large gash across his chest. He glares at me, thinking I'm being treacherous. Opps…

"You were slow on your guard Kakashi, and your little friend seems to not care for the protection of your charge. I'm going to kill you Kakashi, and then the rest of your team will join you shortly!"

The mist comes back again and no one can see a thing! Then I feel it, the demon foxes chakra emerged! And it hits us full force, scaring the hell out of everyone.

"Is this Zabuza's doing?" Kakashi talks out loud. "No…wait…Naruto..." He faces Zabuza, no longer worrying about the boys. "I'm going to end this now Zabuza! I'm sure you have things to do."

Then, he draws a scroll from his vest, opens it and places his blood upon it. He fastens it and performs a series of seals and slams it on the ground. **"Fanged Vengeance Jutsu!"**

I stop focusing on them long enough to watch Naruto punch Haku through one of his ice mirrors. He goes flying across the ground and the other mirrors begin to fall, crumbling to the ground. Naruto rushes at the older boy, as he stands, and suddenly stops…I wish I could hear what they were saying now.

I snap back to reality, and watch Kakashi prepare hand seals, and the chakra form in his hand. Zabuza unable to move, for Kakashi's dogs held him in place, one large dog basically rendering his left arm useless. I see Haku disappear from his place before Naruto and I see Kakashi beginning to charge, and I stop thinking.

There is a huge splash of blood and a loud thud. I feel immense pain in my entire left arm, and slowly look to see my left arm, bloody and burned from just above the wrist down. My hand is pinning Kakashi's down to the ground, as the chakra subsides. I then realize I'm completely pinning Kakashi to ground, and he stares at me, and I stare back.

"Why?"

"A life for a life. They sparred mine, so I saved theirs." I wince in pain as I withdraw my hand and sit up on top of him, holding it to my chest, staining my white shirt with blood.

"Heh, heh…very good."

I look around at them and glare.

"I've paid my debt now back off!"

"I'll let you live, but the rest will die, now Haku!" The younger boy doesnt get a chance to do a thing.

"It's pointless, Zabuza, you are attacking for no reason now. I also hope you realize Haku is not just a mere tool, but your comrade. He came to protect you and he would have died if I didn't stop Kakashi."

He eyes me and I stand up helping Kakashi to his feet as well and face them. I notice I stand at an even height with Zabuza. I also notice Sakura and Tazuna running off to Sasuke's "corpse" Naruto just standing off to the side, looking miserable.

"Who are you to tell me what reason's I have to fight?" He ignores my other comment.

I nod my head to behind us.

"I think your employer will say different."

He looks past us to see Gato, and about 100 or so other unimportant rouge ninja's.

"Gato…What are you doing here? And why…did you bring all of _**them**_?"

I smirk at Kakashi and push him out of the way, to give them some space. He stares at me, and I wink at him so he'd know I already knew about this.

"Heh, Heh, Heh. There's been a slight change of plans Zabuza or rather of your plans. This is what I had in mind all along. You're going to die here, you filthy demon, here and now."

"What?" The now angered shinobi growls.

"You must have noticed, I never intended to pay you. It is such a bother to hire skilled ninja affiliated with top villages, expensive and they have a tendency to have friends that object to my betrayal and murder of them. It is so much simpler to hire rouge ninja such as yourself. No one cares about you if I kill you off. Its so easy to get the likes of you to work for me, since you are so eager to fight and kill off others. It's a great business plan; effective and inexpensive. If you didnt realize, I hired these ninja to kill you, you so called demon, and you even had to be protected by a little girl! Baby demon..."

"Forgive me Kakashi." Zabuza picks up his sword again, and Haku arms himself with a kunai. "But our fight is over. I have no more reason to assassinate Tazuna, which settles our differences. Haku…" Kakashi nods to him.

"Yes Zabuza-san?"

"Gato is mine."

"Yes sir."

Gato is suddenly dead, his head removed from it's body. The other ninja's gasp in fear; how pathetic…and then they begin running to their ship as clones of Zabuza and Haku chase after them.

Then I notice Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna beside me. How pleasant, he's alive…damn…I mean…cough…heh…anyway. Then I see the villagers, and Inari leading them, too bad they didn't get in on the action…

Zabuza and Haku head back, the elder of the two suddenly collapsing to his knees.

"Zabuza! What's wrong?" Haku rushes to his side.

"I've lost too much blood, I'm weak." With that he passed out.

**(-Two weeks later-)**

I stare at my bandaged hand and clutch it tightly, oddly, it's healing quickly and it doesn't hurt much. Oh yea, we're standing on the bridge to leave, since it's been finished and all. Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura are saying their goodbyes and I'm saying goodbye and good luck to Zabuza and Haku.

"You two best be careful, since you were supposed to die here."

Haku smiles at me, as if he understands, but Zabuza gazes at me curiously.

"You are quite unique Ms. Nicole. You know too much I presume…"

I nod, and he nods back.

"Do me a favor…in about a month and a week, come to the hidden leaf village, there is going to be an attack by Orochimaru, one of the three legendary sanin. I'll greatly appreciate it."

Both nod to me, and I smile.

"Thank you, I'll send a message about a week before, to get the exact time I need you to be here, and if you should bring reinforcements…it's going to be the start of a war…"

"How do you-"

I hear Kakashi calling me, so I bow quickly, apologize and run off to catch up.

"What were you telling them, Nicole?" Kakashi asks me.

I grin at him and then wink.

"I'll tell you when I feel you need to know."

He nods in understanding. I then feel my pocket growing warm (I changed my pants so I had easy access to anything I need.) and take out my book, flipping to the newest entry and begin reading.

Ms. Nicole!

Congratulations on finishing the _Water Country Saga_. We'd like to inform you that we're working on some new adaptations for you, for the next saga; the _Chuunin Exams_ it will be a short period of time before you can load them. Please be patient, you will get them before the beginning of the exams. Please enjoy the next few days inside this alternate universe, and don't die!

Sincerely,

_Mark Clear_

**-§TBC§-**

**A/N:** Like it? I know I did…sorry if I cut out some things…but wheeeeeeee, I love this story. Well one person got their wish…now for the rest!

Next chapter: The Chuunin Exams begin!

**PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE FOR PAIRINGS!**


	5. New Saga: Chuunin Exams Begin

**A/N:** I'm on a role! …Well…with this story anyhow. I have no more ideas that want to formulate themselves for my "current" favored story…oh well!

**Commercial:** If you are a fan of this story, Yaoi, Drama, and humor! Go read **The Most Screwed Up Things Happen To Us and the sequel The Most Beautiful Things Happen To Us.** They are my 100 percent original stories (The first 8 chappies are based off a role play). Thank you!

**Notes:** I'm bored…again.

**Dedication:** Catsup. It's tasty.

**Disclaimer:** the ownership of this magnificent…production…is…not…mine.

**Note 2:** I don't remember the order of the meeting and missions for episode...24 was it? Or was it something else...hm...oh well.

**Test Run**

**Chapter 4:** New Saga! Chuunin Exams Begin!

I stare at my right hand, waiting for something to happen as I concentrate hard. Kakashi eyes me over his porn novel, as I continue to try and force it to happen.

"Concentrate on your chakra flow, Nicole…you're not going to master this if you don't concentrate."

I ignore him, and close my eyes in concentration, imagining my chakra system (that I never thought I would actually have…) and try to force it to my hand. Kakashi had agreed to help me learn chakra control and other jutsu, only if his team was doing D ranked missions. This is happening right now.

There is a small blue glow at my fingertips and I was about to say something…then it died. Damn…

"Something happen?"

"More like what wont happen." He sighs, and so do I…then try again.

I nearly fall off the low tree branch we were sitting on, when a loud explosion goes off. I get a look from Kakashi…because I screamed…and clung onto him. Did I mention I hate heights? I blush and back off, and look to see what happened. The dog Naruto was walking decided that it needed to visit the minefield…joy.

"You ok, Naruto!?" I yell to him.

He twitches, and gives a thumb up. We all smile.

"GOOD!"

Kakashi smiles under his mask I think, and closes his book.

"Let's go collect our pay and get back to the mission center."

We do a couple more missions…they ran around like ninja's and I sat on the ground watching…again. (That lady's cat is psycho, poor thing.) When we get back to our meeting place, and we all watch lazily as Naruto throws a silent but animated, tantrum. Then Kakashi speaks up.

"OK, team, I'm going to file our mission report. Naruto, watch Nicole." He then vanishes, and Sasuke begins to walk off; Sakura follows after him, asking him on a date.

"You're as bad as Naruto. Why are you wasting precious time flirting with me, when you should be training, even Naruto is better than you."

I frown at Sakura's fallen expression.

"Hey, Uchiha."

He looks over at me, annoyed.

"Stop being a fag and be nice to her, she is a lady." Sakura smiles at my comment.

"What does that make you? A man?" He says coolly.

My eyes twinkle in excitement.

"My Double D's say different bitch. Get lost."

Naruto blushes and starts laughing and Sakura giggles quietly to her self.

"I am not going to respond to that." And he leaves, YAY!

"Good riddance…I hate him…" (0) Suddenly I notice a box with eyeholes moving towards Naruto. "Naruto…I think you have company…"

He jumps and attacks the box, and three little kids jump out of it.

"What are you doing Konohamaru?"

"You promised you'd play ninja with us!"

"Oh…my…god…kill me!" They all look at me confused. "Did I say that out loud?" They nod. I shrug and sigh.

"Hey boss, who's the underdressed chick? Is she replacing the Uchiha?" I look at myself and blink; I'm wearing my tank top and silk chinos…what the fuck? Naruto's eyes widen and he looks at me frightenedly. I glare at Konohamaru and chase him.

"I AM NOT YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

He slams into a tall boy (not taller than me) with a cat eared hat on his head and falls down. He picks him up by the collar of his shirt and shakes him. I stop running and stare at them.

"Watch where you are going brat! You bruised my leg!"

"Hey! I wanted to punch him!" I pout and cross my arms under my chest. He looks at me and smirks.

"You can have him after."

"Nicole! Don't encourage him!" Sakura yells at me, I roll my eyes. I wasn't serious…Jeeze.

"Put me down!" Poor Konohamaru struggles, how pathetic…I hate children.

"Kankuro put him down before we get in trouble with the little hellion."

Naruto charges the boy, but is tripped by his sand trick. The boy's two younger friends freak out, crying out his name.

"YOU LET HIM GO YOU MAKE UP WEARING FREAK!" Kankuro ignores him, and pulls back a fist to punch him. Everyone gasps! Then the jerks hand is struck with a rock, by none other than Sasgay…I mean Sasuke… Konohamaru hits the ground painfully and then runs back to his friends.

"Tell me, what are you doing in our village?"

"Great, another brat…" Kankuro mutters.

"Get lost." Kankuro growls and takes off the bandaged thing on his back.

"Come down little squirrel!"

"What are you doing? Using the crow, for this?" Temari questions fiercely.

"Kankuro stop! You're a disgrace to our entire village." Gaara is hanging from the tree. I chuckle; the wittle panda bear is here to save the day! ...or something...

"G-gaa-ra."

"It annoys me that you loose control in a quarrel with children. Don't tell me you forgot why we are here."

But Gaara…they started it. The little one slammed into me!"

"Shut up, or I'll kill you."

"Ooo, tough guy…" I roll my eyes, crossing my arms moodily and sighing heavily. It is so hard being happy, or excited or anything really, I'm about ready to kill myself so I can go back to my world…I miss my family a lot.

He suddenly disappears in a whoosh of sand and then reappears on the ground in front of me…since I purposely stood where he was supposed to appear anyway.

"You're annoying, I should kill you."

I stare down at him, and then raise an eyebrow.

"That's not exactly terrifying coming from someone who is half my height and a third of my body weight…not to mention you look like a panda bear." He gives me the darkest glare a little panda imitator can give and I smile back. Then I feel sand creeping up leg and giggle, it's tickling me. It stops when Sakura speaks up.

"Who are you guys? You are obviously foreigners, so we'll need to see some passes, or you're going against our countries' treaties."

The blonde girl; Temari steps forward and is holding up a piece of paper with writing on it.

"We're here for the Chuunin exams. So we have permission to be here you see."

"What are the Chuunin Exams?" Oh poor Naruto…he is an idiot.

"The Chuunin Exams are a test to promote Genin to the Journeymen level of Chuunin." Temari comments.

"Hey I should totally sign up for that!" Naruto shouts. I twitch in annoyance.

"Like OMG! Kakashi is going to recruit you three for it!" They all stare at me, maybe I shouldn't have used the preppy voice for that.

"How do you know?"

"Kakashi-kun didn't just go to file a mission report."

"You know Nicole, if that really is your name. You know way to much about everyone and everything that is happening. What are you psychic?" Sasuke says.

"More like psycho …" Konohamaru mutters.

I smile and begin walking off.

"You're close, now if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with Hokage-sama."

I walk a few yards and then I hear Sakura remind Naruto that he's supposed to watch me.

"Oh shit!" I hear him running after, and I stop to wait for him.

"Why is she being watched? Is she a missing-nin?" Kankuro inquires.

"She's from a place called… Amerika. Not a ninja, it's just she came here out of nowhere, so Lord Hokage is a bit wary of her." Sakura fills in.

"She's a loser and worse than Naruto in everyway." I hate Sasuke.

"I can still hear you Sasgay!"

"Good. Will you leave now?"

"Just you wait, I'll slit your throat while you sleep!" then I proceed to storm away like the little 7-year-old child I can be, dragging Naruto with me.

"I don't blame you, but why do you hate Sasuke-teme?" He glances back at his friends and then back to me. I let go of his arm.

"I don't hate him, or like him. He annoys the fucking hell out of me because of his arrogant attitude. It also irks me the way he looks down on you and Sakura-san…and me…" I mutter the last bit under my breath. I don't need people knowing I'm more than angry…but hurt…so I must be a jerk to Sasuke.

"Um…ok…" There is total confusion in his voice. "so why are we going to see old man Hokage?"

"I'm going to participate in the Chuunin Exams…just want to get him to agree to letting me tag along with you guys."

"But you're not a ninja!"

"Then I'll convince him to make me one. I'm not a normal person." I look at my right hand and try to force the chakra up through my fingertips and the glow is there…but not going to do anything useful. I'll figure it out eventually; I've already gotten how to do the tree walking exercise…even though I freaked out when I was 20 feet up. That is way to high for me. I can also suppress my chakra level to the way it used to be, it was hard but…yea. I notice now that we are at the entrance to the Hokage Tower.

"You stay here; I'd rather do this by myself."

"Ok."

I walk to his office and there are two ANBU standing outside the door and I stand in front of them.

"I'd like to request an audience with Lord Hokage."

"State your name"

"DeTota, Nicole."

"Well, Ms. Nicole" I wince at the name, I believe that's what they refer to non-shinobi people as. "Hokage-sama is speaking with someone, so you will have to wait." Stupidly I take a step closer, as if I could sneak through.

"I'll just wait in the back of the room." It's what I normally did back in America. I'd walk into the room to speak with one of my teachers, and stand in the back till they weren't busy.

"You will come back later, that is the last option."

"But-"

"I said-" He put a hand on my shoulder out of no where and since I really don't like to be touched by people I don't know I freaked out and flipped the ANBU by grabbing his arm, forced his body to flip and then kicked him though the door. I have incredibly sharp and speedy reflexes; I'm even able to evade every move both my teachers at home throw at me.

Suddenly the other ANBU grabbed me and put a kunai to my neck and then I flipped him off me too. I don't think either of them expected a non-shinobi to be able to do that to ANBU ninja…opps. Then of course, someone calls out to me, which happens to be Kakashi; he's in the room, along with the rest of the genin instructors.

"Um…hi guys…"

"Nicole, you really are something." Kakashi comments. I walk in, avoiding the

ANBU, before hiding behind Kakashi.

"I didn't mean to do that, I totally freak out when people touch me." Kakashi looks over his shoulder at me, and shakes his head.

"You really are something."

"Kakashi! Who is your lovely friend?" I look at the person who said that, and they were dressed in green spandex. Mite, Gai. Kakashi looks at me with a look in his eye that says; 'Well you claim to know everything about everyone, so please do show off.'

"I'm DeTota, Nicole. Nice to meet you, Gai-san." He stares at me oddly and then widely grins.

"Ah! I see my rival has told you about me!"

"Um, no…I just know who you and everyone else is by looking at you." He starts laughing again thinking I was lying or something, I don't care.

"Kakashi, your friend is a riot!"

Kakashi rolls his eye and looks at me again.

"What are you here for anyway?"

"I wanted to ask Hokage-sama, if I could tag along with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura through the Chuunin exam, I mean, that is what you were just discussing. Am I right Kakashi-kun?" He nods and I turn to the Hokage, asking if I could tag along.

"Well, as I've heard from Kakashi, you have successfully completed several tasks, and have been able to achieve a few jutsu, but I'm afraid we can not just assign you to take the Chuunin Exam. You are not even a ninja, and those who take the exam must go in groups of three, and a fourth person is not allowed."

I bite my lip and think, not usually a safe thing for me because it's something dirty, dangerous or stupid (sometimes all three).

"Would you give me a test to become a Genin, and then stick me with a random team that needs a third?"

The Hokage stares at me in thought and then nods.

"I will have Unimo, Iruka and another Jounin instructor give you a test. If you pass, you will be given papers to become a member of the Konoha shinobi, and be assigned a temporary team."

I smile, thank him, and then leave the room, swaying my hips in a cockily seductive manner. Sometimes, I feel the need to strut my stuff and show off, even though I normally avoid drawing that kind of attention to myself.

Walking past the ANBU that have resumed their positions outside the door, I smirk at them evilly telling them I'd see them again soon. They tense just slightly, causing me to laugh as I leave.

(-Three Days Later-)

I stare at the inch thick papers stacked in front of me. Iruka is coming back with more even still. My eye twitches; this is my Genin test, since I've never been to the academy. Then I also have to perform 10 basic jutsu and one that I've learned on my own or created.

He told me the written test would take about 4 hours, I'll finish it in 5 or 6, I write really fucking slow and I constantly have to re-read things because I'm paranoid that I missed something.

When he gives me the last of the papers I am told to begin, and I pick up my pen and begin the test.

(-3 hours later-)

I'm halfway through the test and I'm about to rip it to pieces. I know tons of things about the show, and shinobi things, but these questions are ridiculous. Like 'What is the 113th Shinobi Code of Conduct?" how the fuck would I know? Sakura knows them, I don't. One more thing; I don't care!

Question 200: "You are on an A-ranked delivery mission transporting precious information to the Kage in the next village. You are the Jounin leader or 5 other Chuunin. You and your team are ambushed by 3 times as many other ninja and assume you are unfamiliar with the territory, you do not know the abilities of your attackers and you do not know what their plans are. What are the orders you would give to your teammates?"

I might be able to easily answer the question but, there are 200 more of these to answer and I'm supposed to give written answers. There are no multiple choices or matching! I'm going to suffer, my hand already cramped and this is irritating. Iruka and the Jounin are annoyed at how slow I'm going and they grade each paper I finish carefully.

Eventually I just get really annoyed and start answering every other question. When Iruka pointed that out I through my shoe at him. He didn't like it too much.

-

After 5 hours of test papers, I was allowed to relax for about 15 minutes and then I could perform jutsu!

I decided to lay down on the ground with my knees raised at that time. I needed to realign my back, since it is aching severely.

"Nicole-san," Iruka begins.

"I asked you to call me Nikkie." I interrupt monotonously.

"Nikkie-san, are you ready to perform the jutsu portion of the test?" I look up at him, he looks tired, annoyed and hungry. I would too if I was testing me, my teachers in America found me entertaining, rather than irritating though.

"That's a trick question if I've ever heard one. I do believe you told me that I had 15 minutes before I had to perform the jutsu."

I roll backward into a standing position and then stretch back, causing my shirt to ride up and show more skin than usual. They were blushing, the proctors, so I smile at them teasingly.

"Yes I'm ready."

"Then let us begin."

Nodding, I prepare myself and then begin. I perform Kage Bushin, Henge, Replacement Jutsu, three simple water jutsu, and one simple fire jutsu. I tried the transportation jutsu and wall climbing jutsu, but failed. They were just a little terrifying for me. I'm far too paranoid to try anything else, so I deal with it. If I pass this stupid test, it will be a miracle.

"And your personal jutsu? Remember, this might determine whether or not you pass."

"Gee, thanks." I mutter sarcastically.

I now carefully begin forming a chakra summoning seal and then attempt to force the chakra up through my fingertips and around my nails. When I open my eyes I see that it worked! My nails are now longer because of the thin layers of chakra surrounding them, now if I did it right.

"And that is supposed to serve what purpose?"

I walk up to the desk he sits at and perform a few more seals then make a slash mark at the desk.

"What did you do?" I grin when the desk falls apart in chunks.

"That."

"Interesting, hopefully you'll be able to use it for more than just that."

I sigh and leave the room when he orders me to. He and the other Jounin are going to grade me, and then decide whether or not I and become a ninja. Whoot.

-

Now standing in front of the Chuunin and Jounin instructors, I'm feeling a bit nervous.

"You have scored 63 percent on the testing, since the questions you did answer were mainly correct. The jutsu ranking is 81 percent and your original jutsu 90 percent. After discussing this we've decided…"

I bit my lip nervously. Did I pass? Or did I fail and I should kill myself now so I don't have to be humiliated by animated characters?

"…To pass you to become a genin, congratulations." I grin, of course I did! What was I thinking? "But before we can present you with your headband…you need to fill out these forms." He gives me a thin folder of papers and I calmly sit down to fill it out.

Name: DeTota, Nicole A.

Birth Date: April 11th 1990

Birth Place: America.

Height: 6 foot even.

Weight: …confidential.

Eye color: grey green.

Hair color: Natural, medium brown. Dyed, changes occasionally.

Ethnicity: European.

Medical problems: Lactose intolerant. Claustrophobic. Acrophobic. Nervous habits. Emotional issues. Anger issues. Hyperactive. Slight Verminophobia. OCD. Many other things too…

Interests: Drawing, writing, math, money, Tae Kwan Do, video games, ROTC.

Hobbies: …confidential.

I fill out the other information and such then I hand over the papers, after checking them over; Iruka presents me with a ninja headband. Besides the fact that I don't care…why do I not feel accomplished? Iruka hands mea small square of paper with two names on it.

"Lord Hokage has spoken with several people and one team has agreed to allow you on their team since they needed a new member." He stares at me oddly when I smirk, he doesn't know it, but I made arrangements for this team that he's giving me.

"Anyway, your new team members are Yoroi, Akado and Yakushi, Kabuto. We must ask you to follow the lead of their group leader and behave. Do not risk their team success because of any of your screw ups."

I glare at him angrily and walk out. How dare he accuse me of purposely wanting to ruin a team's success for my own needs? Oh yea, because their other teammate just mysteriously ended up hospitalized with a broken leg and concussion. Opps…

Then I remember I have the headband in my hand and stare at it fingering it carefully and then smile. I guess this will be the start of another long journey. I tie it around my neck as a collar and greet Kakashi outside the academy doors, time to put a new plan into action.

**-TBC-**

**Rain:** What you think?

**Nolena:** I think, everyone will be surprised when they find out what you're doing…by the way, are you really going to do that to Kakashi?

**Rain:** …Maybe…why?

**Nolena:** -sigh- just don't die, I live in this body too!

**Rain:** It's a fanfic…not real life Nolena-sama.

**Nolena:** …I should have chosen a different host body for myself…

**Rain:** Yea you go do that…brooding thing you do so well.

**Nolena:** Mhhm…

**Rain:** …Yea…Thanks for reading guys Please review and let me know what pairings you want! PEACE!


	6. Chuunin Exams

**A/N:** GUESS WHAT! I'm back with this chapter! WHEEEEEEE

**Note:** Read it, Review it, Love it, Worship it, Obey it!

**Note 2:** Remember, this is ALWAYS in Nicole's POV or it wouldn't be what it is.

**Note 3:** I've written and rewritten and erased this whole chapter a total of 8 times. I couldn't get it to feel right so…here ya go!

**Note 4:** What normal yaoi loving fanfictioner ISNT a pervert? Lol. I'm a bigger and far more sick and twisted pervert than Jiraiya and Kakashi and Orochimaru combined. I win!

**Test Run**

**Chapter 5: Chuunin Exams!**

**(-Kakashi's pad! 2 days before exam-)**

I let out a loud scream as I try to squeeze out some of my super long lasting waterproof concealer from it's tube; I had used all of it yesterday morning to cover up the evidence of my past fetish (or problem, however you look at it). I hear a knock on the door and gasp, pressing my back against the door incase he tried to open it. Wait…it's locked… but he's talented…he could open it if he wanted!

"Are you alright Nicole-chan?"

"Y-yea! Don't come in!" I look around the small bathroom franticly for something to cover my arms; I don't have anything with long sleeves! Gawd! Kakashi will freak if he sees me now! What can I use to cover up? All I got is my tank top… Do you hate me God!? Come on…

"Ok…I'm going downstairs to get my mail…don't do anything stupid."

"Yes Kakashi-kun!" I hold my breath and wait till I hear the door close and his footsteps down the hall. Then I rush out of the bathroom to his room and start raiding his dresser. There isn't much in there but I've gotta keep looking!

"Short sleeve, short sleeve, short sleeve, short sleeve, boxer…shorts, short sleeve, short sleeve uh…damn it! Where are they?"

"Where are what?" I gasp and turn away from Kakashi holding my arms in front of me. When the hell did he get back?

"Uh…was there any mail?" I somehow choke out; this sucks! I hate exposing myself like this…

"Nope! So why you in my room…going through my dresser? My underwear drawer to be exact." I blush and look down at his dresser, through my panic I didn't notice that all of them were boxers and undershirts…what a stupid idiot I am!

"I was looking for a shirt I could borrow? I don't have a long sleeve and I'm cold."

"Ok…" He says calmly, I hear a flip of a page; he's reading his porn now? Jeeze…I need to get a hold of the Japanese version…the English wasn't as graphic as I hoped it would be…wait…I mean cough! Why am I thinking about this now? I have bigger problems…Jeeze…I get distracted so easily. "Nicole?" I snap from my thoughts when he calls me.

"Yea?" I look up and he's standing in front of me! I try to turn but he grabs my left arm and stares at it; I look away ashamed.

"What is this?"

"Uh…surgery scars?" Yea that sounded real convincing.

"Looks a bit like cutter's scars. So care to explain?" Kakashi says coolly again, I can hear a bit of worry in his voice though.

"No, I wouldn't." I try to jerk away but he holds on tightly, and traces the huge, bright white one that runs from the inside of my wrist and spiraling around my arm to my elbow. It looks odd when connect to the dark red fiery like scar from when I stopped his Chidori. "Please let me go."

"Not until you explain." I looked him in the eye and glared darkly, he didn't flinch though.

"Fine, when I was 14 and 15, I went through a really depressing time with my brother leaving and took up cutting as a hobby! I stopped for a while but after my boyfriend broke up with me I started up again. Eventually I couldn't stop for months and then I did. Now I'm fine, the scars are just a reminder of my idiocy. Happy?" Half-truth again, but whatever. He doesn't let go again when I try to jerk away.

"No, I'm not. Why would you do this to yourself? Couldn't you talk to someone?"

"No! Cause my parent's couldn't help me, my brother went to military training and I don't have friends! How else do you expect me to deal with it?"

"Cowards do things like that. Losing your lover because they don't feel the same way is a sad excuse to hurt yourself." I blush at the word lover; I never went anywhere with him; but I regain my composure and shout back again.

"Guess what! I am a coward! I was stupid to fall for him in the first place; all of my relationships are fucked up!"

"But-"

"It isn't what your supposed to do!" I mock, "This comes from the guy who wastes _HOURS_ talking to _DEAD_ people!" I wrench my arm from his grasp and slam him against his bedroom wall; he looks surprised, but I don't care. He has angered me.

"I know what I did was stupid which is why I don't do it anymore, but you…you keep going to their grave and waste time feeling sorry for yourself and them! What way is that to handle depression!"

"That's different. Cutting yourself is-" He keeps trying to make up excuses…it pisses me off.

"Cutting yourself off from other people is just as bad! You have friends that care about you! I've got a bunch of people who use me and laugh about me because of my personality and need to be different! I like a guy, ask him out, he agrees and we go out for a while. He breaks up with me 3 days later after he gets some dirt on me and tells me I'm a joke; and humiliates me in front of the entire student body! I can't find someone for myself because I'm different and the man I like right now is hurting himself emotionally."

I bite my tongue and look away; I basically just told Kakashi I had feelings for him. He looks at me and I back off.

"Did you just say..."

"Yes, I did…please don't respond because you weren't supposed to know," _'because you're an animated character in real life.' _I finish to myself.

I feel him touch my cheek gently and turn to see Kakashi's eye doing the 'U' shaped smile thing.

"But I'm glad I did, but we're 12 years apart; so a public relationship is kind of difficult."

I smirk and flick my now shoulder blade length hair over my shoulder.

"I don't care what the public thinks as you can see." I cross my arms smugly and shift my weight to one leg, my pockety pants slip down a bit. I've lost weight since I've been here from all the training.

"You're mood sure changes really rapidly."

"Well you've just learned much more about me than normal people; so why shouldn't I feel relaxed?" He smiles…I think and I smirk again.

"You'll learn more about me then as well…but later." He leers at me and I back away a bit while blushing.

"Kakashi…"

"Yes my little Koibito?" He smirks this time and I grin and walk up to look down on him, since he's shorter. (Koibito: girlfriend, boyfriend, or lover.)

"Leave the perversion to me." I run my hand up his thigh and ghost my fingers under his shirt and against his skin; he shudders at the contact. He's probably not use to having people so close.

"Hm, that's different." I wink and walk to his closet and turn so my back is to him and remove my top, showing a lot of skin and grab one of his long sleeved shirts; slipping it on. Why didn't I look there before? Well I am blonder than most…hm…

"Oh!" A memory triggers in my mind as I tug down the bottom of the big shirt and it slips off my shoulder showing the strap of my sports bra. "Kakashi-kun, I wanna show you the jutsu I just taught myself!"

"Ok…" He looks startled; I don't blame him. That did come out of nowhere.

_**-**_

The tree I just power roundhouse kicked smashes to the forest floor loudly and I land on the ground in a crouch position. Kakashi stares in shock…I think.

"Where did you learn that?"

I stand up and crack my knuckles.

"Eh…I just channeled the right amount of chakra into my limbs to increase my strength and aim carefully. Just something I hoped would work…if it didn't I would've broken something." Ok…I got it from Sakura's explanation in the Shippuden series. Go away, I'm a cheap skate.

"Ah…this could prove to be very useful when perfected." The masked man looked to the sky as if he calculated the time from there. "It's about time we go, team 7 has a meeting, so we should go."

"Alright, lets go Kakashi-koi." I grab his hand and pull him gently to walk beside me; we head to team 7's meeting place. I eye him out of the corner of my eye and see a light blush under his eye. Must be a new thing for him…or maybe it's because I don't seem to be the type to be touchy feely?

**(-Morning of the Exam-)**

Again, I am walking hand in hand with Kakashi, this time he's more relaxed and reading volume two of his 'Make Out Paradise' book…volume one is stuffed into one of my many pockets. When I told him that I am a fan, he literally glomped me and started a discussion on it. We have gotten to know each other very well. OMG who would have known his favorite color is grey? Scarecrow thought I was joking when I said my favorite color was **BRIGHT ORANGE**. I wasn't and I'm serious about. It rocks my socks. 

Now we are headed to the examination room, him quietly reading favored lines of the book out loud. He bought me a new set of ninja weapons and shinobi shoes with 3 inch heels...(He likes tall women apparently) Kakashi wrapped both my arms with ninja grade bandages to cover the scars; and I was able to wear a simple black t-shirt…which happened to be his.

I gave him a kiss on his lips earlier this morning and he was on cloud nine. The guy was very surprised that I didn't even try to look at his face, but I don't care. If Kakashi wants me to see his face, he'll let me!

I wink at him when we reach the academy and hand him my mp3 Xiander; the headphones carefully wrapped around it. He asked to borrow it and I felt him worthy.

"Take good care of him…"

"Sure." Silver hair bobs as the head it is connected to moves up and down. I twitch and slowly run my hands through his hair; Kakashi nearly purring at the contact. When he learned of my obsession with touching and petting people's hair, he instantly let me do so. We share fetishes! Sorta… back to the story.

I kiss Kakashi's cheek and leave him to wait for Team 7, I hunt for my teammates inside the testing room. People keep staring at me; was it my heavy black and red eye decoration and little designs at the corner of my eyes and blood red lipstick? Or was it my insane height and evil presence? Both?

I've been repeatedly and frequently informed of my terrifying personality. I believe it's because I'd express my enjoyment of pain and pleasure of others and myself openly. I wonder if they realize it was their fault I turned out this way. If they didn't neglect me and shun me when I was younger I wouldn't be this way.

"Ditoa-san?" I spy Kabuto and Akado approaching me.

"It's pronounced _De_-_To_-_ta_, a little stress on the 'De,' you must be Kabuto Yakushi, and Akado Yoroi?" He nods and his face becomes serious.

"Correct, I'd like to inform you that this arrangement wasn't exactly welcomed that much, so if you mess up anything-" I bare my 'fangs' at him and hiss lowly like a cat...more like a snake really.

"Don't you dare threaten me when you don't know a damned thing about me or I wont be so friendly towards you. If you get on my bad side, I'll expose every little aspect of your life that I know of and you will suffer." I tower over him and he keeps his bearing as he faces me, but when I flare my chakra I can sense a hint of fear; but it disappears quickly.

"Fine, but don't mess up anything for my teammate or myself, you're just here for convenience."

I chuckle darkly as I lean close to his ear and whisper very quietly.

"Like information gathering; for Lord Orochimaru?"

He tenses and I catch his arm as it tries to press a kunai into my stomach; smirking, I guide it under my shirt and slice open the skin; I feel blood trickle from the small cut. The pain feels so good…when was the last time I did this?

"As if that'd hurt me; feels too good. Cute…but don't worry Kabuto-kun; your secret is safe with me; but do me a favor and tell your little sound friends to not attack the Uchiha, and his teammates. They've helped me out for the past few months, but…I'll allow him to take the Uchiha as his little toy; he pisses me off."

"And I know you'll keep to this promise because?" I swipe some of the blood from my wound onto my right index finger and lift it to my lips. He stares at me as I lick it off and close my eyes in 'enjoyment' of the taste. Maybe I was a vampire in a past life…hm…

"I'd like to see a bloodbath." I walk away and approach Naruto just he's about to make his announcement; leaving a sweating Kabuto in my wake. I smack a shaking Naruto upside his head just as he opens his mouth.

"Pissing off your competition isn't smart. Keep your mouth shut and people wont want to kill you…and neither will I." Naruto nods and crosses his arms moodily. I turn and smile at the _tiny_ _little_ _**rookie nine**_. "Hi little ones, you ready for the stress of this insane test?"

They all stare up at me eventually Sasuke speaks up…does he not know when to shut his mouth?

"So why are you wearing Kakashi-sensei's shirt?" He smirks; does he know something that he shouldn't?

"Why do you cut your hair so it looks like you stuck a duck's ass on your head?"

He glares at me and I roll my eyes; the boys laugh minus Shino. I think the girls are displeased.

"Leave Sasuke-kun alone you bitch! Who do you think you are?" Ino shouted I stared down at her as she walked up to me. Damn…she is short.

"Um…" My lips twitch as I try not to laugh. "I'm pretty sure my name is Nikkie. I don't think it…I know it…so yea…did you know that you don't have any pupils?" She growls.

"Don't make fun of my looks when you look like a freak!"

"I look like a Vampire. You have no curves and need to gain weight."

"Excuse me!?" The pale blonde covers her midsection quickly.

"Try eating, guys like girls with shape. That goes for the rest of you girls." I saw Shikamaru and Chouji nodding in agreement out the corner of my eye.

"How dare-"

"This conversation is over."

Ino stares at me with her jaw dropped and take a step to the side and Kabuto walks up.

"DeTota-san, quiet your friends down, the rest of the ninja are getting irritated and-"

I push Kabuto out of the way as Dosu the Sound ninja tries to attack. Kabuto stares at me and I ignore the Sound ninja as he speaks to me. Then Ibiki Morino pops into the room with a group of Chuunin; whoot!

"Alright stop fooling around and shut up! There will be no fighting in here while I am in charge! I'm Morino Ibiki, your proctor for the first part of this exam; get ready!"

Ibiki begins his explanations. You start with 10 points. You get caught cheating you lose 2 points. Each questions is worth 1 point. Everyone in your team must get at least one question right for all of you to pass. Ok. Don't Cheat. Answer questions. We pass. Easy to understand, right? WRONG!

Then Temari raises her hand. I get annoyed.

"Temari put your hand down!"

The blonde looks at me angrily, everyone else looks at me as well.

"What did you say?"

"Put your hand down and don't ask any questions! We'll be here for hours."

"Look here you-"

"You don't understand? Ok, I'll make it 3rd grade level for you! We get 10 points. We lose 2 points each time we get caught cheating. We answer as many questions as possible correctly. If one of our teammates loses all 10 points we leave. It's easy for an idiot to understand!"

I twitch again and notice I stood up. Me and my big mouth…Jeeze.

"You, standing there, what is your name?" Ibiki asks in his 'scary' voice. I cross my arms.

"Nicole DeTota."

"Ok, Miss DeTota. Sit down, so we may begin." I smile sickenly sweet and do a Nazi salute.

"Yes Nazi lord!" Then I plop down in my seat; the room is quiet. Ibiki glares darkly at me.

"You may begin!"

**(-An amount of time elapses-)**

I find myself caught alongside a brunet on the very end next to the Chuunin overseers; this sucks. I can see Naruto panicking several rows away from myself but I am nowhere near anyone I know and the anxiety of my claustrophobia is starting to get to me. I don't do to well in conditions like this…usually results in heart pains.

The Chuunin right next to me marks his board and then stands up to kick out a team of genin. Whoops… useless cheaters. I haven't even looked at my test yet and we are 30 minutes in.

Ok…maybe I should pretend that I care. Well…look at this…MATH QUESTIONS! I am a whore for math! Yay for paying attention in Advanced Algebra. Time to show my skills. So 1/3 of the questions where math-y-ish and quite challenging…but I don't think 6.9 meters is the answer to number 7…hm…oh well. It was easy…sorta.

The brunet next to me gets kicked out because of one of his teammates and leaves his paper that had one answer on it and it was WRONG! I chuckle and grab the paper and rip it into a square and start folding. The Chuunin next to me keeps watching me and then I hold up a finished paper shuriken and smirk as Ibiki tells us to stop, it's time for the final question.

He tries to scare us by saying if we get the question wrong we can't ever become Chuunin. Pft…as if! Naruto does his cute little rant and a Ibiki is like 'you all pass' and everyone is like 'OMG why!?' and Anko is like –crashes through wall- and I'm like…WHOOT! And now we're like…at the forest of death and I'm like…DAMN IT!

**_-_**

I stare at Kabuto as he thrusts the scroll at me, saying I have to protect it. Yay…an earth scroll…I really hate this friggen series…it's soooo boring! Why do I like it? Oh yea…some of the guys and gals are hot and the fight scenes are awesome! Not to mention the implied yaoi! Maybe I should set up Sasuke and Naruto… it could be really cute.

"Earth to brunet bimbo!" I glare at Kabuto and push him to the ground; wait…when did we leave the tent…damn…I spaced again!

"Insult me again and I slit your throat when you're asleep." He glares at me as he stands, falling a few inches too short. Hah…I win again!

"Watch your tongue with me." We glare at each other as we walk to our gate with our Chuunin. The gate opens and I walk in; no need to rush; since I know what teams have which scrolls. "We need a Heaven scroll so lets get moving."

"The team from Hidden Rain and one of the teams from grass have them…they are 6 kilometers east from here and the other team is 4.8 kilometers west. Naruto's team needs an earth scroll so if we steal the rock ninja team scroll that is 7 kilometers northeast from here we can help them out and everything will be fine." He stares up at me as I manually climb a tree; I'm trying to see if Neji's team is nearby like they should be.

"How do you know all that?" Akado asks suspiciously. I can feel Kabuto's glare burning into my back.

"That's for me to know…and for no one else to find out. I'll take the Hidden Rain ninja's you guys can pick and choose who ever you want; meet up exactly 5.8 kilometers North, Northwest from here."

"Didn't I tell you that-" Kabuto begins but I ignore him and cut him off.

"Yes you did but I'm the one with all the information so shut up and do it!" With that I begin jumping on the low branches of the tree towards the Rain ninja; leaving my teammates behind. I wonder if they'll do as I told them to.

**(-6hours later-)**

I plop onto the ground where I told Kabuto and Akado to meet me and yank the kunai buried in my right shoulder out; forcefully. It didn't hurt much it kind of felt good actually, though it wouldn't stop bleeding! Gr…

"Stupid Rain Ninja…" I sit there lazily; not bothering with the wound it's numbing now so why should I care? Hm…

"See you hurt yourself, useless. I thought you knew what you were doing." I smile at Akado. He thought that would hurt my feelings! Awwwww, how cute.

"Did you get the scroll?" He tosses it to me, an earth scroll.

"Yea; those rock ninja's didn't stand a chance." Kabuto then shows up, he's smirking widely.

"What happened to you?"

"The Rain ninja's got a little frisky, so I punch them and they stabbed me…whatever; get the scroll?"

"Mh…we need to do some information gathering so we're going to check on Uchiha; Orochimaru should be doing something right now."

I chuckle and stand up.

"Actually, he isn't…yet. He'll probably assault the little ninja's in two days. I doubt Orochimaru would attack on the first day." Before I know it Kabuto is digging a kunai into my throat; cutting into my skin a bit. My heart starts pounding because 1. I hate people being so close and 2. he is probably going to kill me.

"Start explaining. How do you know that?" Kabuto was demanding but deathly calm. How irritating. I'm sick of this Test Run…but I have yet to encounter my idol…Itachi Uchiha…so I'll stick it out…

"I'm psychic, and I just know everything." The kunai is dug a little deeper; ow. I thought my Headband should have helped me out here but of course…he gets under it…

"How?"

"Get off!"

I grab hold of Kabuto's hand and he doesn't budge but when I force my chakra into my claw jutsu and they sink into his hand. He yanks away from me and I feel blood gushing from my neck and grab it, trying to stop blood from gushing out of my neck. Fuck…that was stupid.

"What the hell did you do bitch!?" Kabuto screams at me and I see him healing his hand quickly; I punctured all the way through. Wait…why do I care I'M BLEEDING TO DEATH HERE! Damn I'm gonna black out…what a great way to die…

"Fuck you…" Is my last statement as I fall onto my side and my world begins to fade. I can hear Akado yelling at Kabuto for doing that because they need me to finish information gathering. How thoughtful. Then it's all black.

_(A/N:I am stupid enough for that to happen…oh well…-1 day later-)_

I blink and look around and vaguely find that I'm leaning against a tree. Where the fuck did that bastard Kabuto go? Oh…he's starting a fire…why? I try to stand and then realize I am tightly tied to a tree and no longer wearing my shirt and my bandages are gone. What the…

"WHY THE FUCK AM I TIED UP YOU BASTARD!?"

Kabuto looks up at me in surprise and smirks.

"I didn't feel like not waking up when I go to sleep; in case you woke and tried to kill me. You're lucky we need you or I would have let you bleed to death." He smirks widely and I growl.

"You bastard…well…you're right I was planning on it, but explain why I am no longer wearing a shirt!"

"Well you kind of soaked it with your blood from bleeding so it's no longer wearable. I healed you after Akado-san pestered me into it. I think that I should've let you die, since you've tried multiple times already."

I glare.

"I have never tried to kill myself! I just find pain to be quite… enjoyable." He stares at me in disgust and the Akado makes his entrance.

"Looks like the bitch is awake…feeling ok pest?" He walks past me and I kick him in the leg, he glares. This sucks!

"I hope you both die really slowly and painfully." I struggle in my bonds and cut away the rope with my claws and stand up. "I'll meet you at the tower, see ya." They watch me walk off; I can feel it.

"Good riddance, pesky little bitch, I hope she dies."

"She has the scrolls Kabuto-san."

"Damn it."

I smile as I walk out of hearing range.

**_-_**

Finding Team Seven was easy…just follow the sound of a fight. I run into Naruto punching Sasuke in the face for trying to give Orochimaru the scroll…why is Sasuke such an idiot? I land on the tree limb next to Sakura in a crouch position and she freaks out! Fun!

"Where the hell did you come from? Where is you're shirt? What happened to your arms?" Sakura screams all these questions at me and I refrain from knocking her from the tree. Ow my ears.

"My mother gave birth to me. I bled all over my shirt when my teammate tried to kill me. And I'm a masochist. Now that we've played twenty questions, WILL YOU PAY ATTENTION TO THE SITUATION AT HAND!?" Sakura cowers in fear but obeys my command hesitantly.

"Ah, so you saw through my plan Naruto? And it looks like you've got a new friend for me to play with."

"Hi Orochimaru. Come to play you say? Why don't we play first and let the kiddies watch?" Orochimaru unwraps his body from the tree and stands.

"Sound good to me." He bites into his thumb and runs the blood across the tattoo on his arm and slams it to the tree. "Summoning jutsu!" A huge snake comes out of nowhere. Whee. I jump up higher and higher into the trees and calculate how much force I'll need for this hit.

"If I miss, this is going to hurt. If I hit him, this is going to hurt too, but what's another near death experience?" I sigh and crouch into position, pouring chakra into my legs and begin praying. Then I push off extremely hard; aiming for Orochimaru. I pack chakra into my right arm as quickly as possible and when I reach him he dodges barely. My power packed punch strikes the giant serpent and I feel it's skull crack. I scowl and jump backwards onto the tree branch next to Sasuke.

"What the hell! You could of killed yourself!" I glare at Sasuke and push him off the tree branch and he lands on the one below.

"Orochimaru you'd better-" I groan in pain and clutch my right shoulder as the wound suddenly bursts open again; my entire arm in extreme pain, my shoulder popping out of its socket. That attack did not work as well as I'd hoped it would; I haven't perfected it yet… I fall to my knees and glare at the snake; how I wish I could rip him apart.

"Oh, looks like you've already used all of your power dear." Orochimaru coos at me as he summons another snake, just as large as the last one. Weirdo…

"Naruto-kun! Your turn!"

"Right, way ahead of you!" The blonde begins attacking Orochimaru and his snake friend with kunai and jutsu. I jump out of the way and land on the branch below me (next to Sasuke) just as the snake comes after me; but Naruto protects me.

"Come on Naruto, Sakura let's escape!" Sakura and I look at the Uchiha in surprise. Naruto takes offense to this and begins attacking with much more intense vigor, the snake being pushed back by the force.

Then before anyone can really tell what is happening Naruto halts the giant snake with two kunai and his body, just as is 3 feet in front of Sasuke and myself. A look of terror in Sasuke's eyes.

"Whose the scardy-cat now?"

The two stare at each other. Naruto's eyes a violent shade of violet, almost promising death and Sasuke's a darker black filled with fear and anguish.

"Pathetic and to think I believe you to be my rival." Naruto says as he suddenly is lifted up by Orochimaru's long tongue. That is so wrong…but if I were writing one of my fanfics…it would be made a kinky situation…-cough- anyway…

Orochimaru prepares his five pronged seal and I tackle both Orochimaru and Naruto and pin the snake to the uh… bigger snake…Naruto rolls away from when I knocked him unconscious and falls off the edge, Sakura saves him though. I nearly scream in pain when the seal is forced onto me. That was stupid.

My wound it gushing blood…again, and my eyes go unfocused, body numbing. I'm loosing too much blood. I vaguely feel Orochimaru push me off of him and I slump onto my back and then there is a sudden piercing pain in my chest.

Everything is like its underwater and Sakura's voice is shouting something; at me? Or at Sasuke? My heart rate is slowing and I suddenly can't breath. Then it all goes black, as the pulse of my heart fades and I grow cold.

**-TBC-**

**A/N:** Well, cliff-hanger. Sorry. But I've written and re-written this chapter 8 times! IT WAS SO HARD! But I'll update quickly.

**Here's a Poll:**

**Will Nikkie die?**

**Will she live?**

**Will something more retarded happen because this is a fic written by yours truly?**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chuunin Exam 2 ends, Preliminary begins

**A/N:** Greetings from the time capsule of doom! Sorry, I haven't been around lately but, you know how it goes, lol.

**Dedication:** Pencils, I wrote the story on paper in pencil first, and used none of it.

**Disclaimer:** People would suffer mentally if I owned Naruto! –evil laughter-

**Note: Ridiculously long chapter ahead. Improvised fights included! Fights that do not include our main characters will not be described very well. Also, because of the way I manipulated the plot; certain fights like Sasuke's, Naruto's, Sakura's, and Nikkie's will be shorter (but longer than everyone else's). If you don't like it; deal; it takes too long to write out and my parents' yell at me for the amount of time I'm on the computer as it is. I omitted plenty of the Temari vs. TenTen, since there isn't much info on that fight. I hate fight scenes so most of them will include a lot of speedy explanations.**

Begin!!

**Test Run**

**Chapter Six:** Chuunin Exam 2 ends, Preliminary begins!

I can feel myself coming back, regaining consciousness.

"Ms. Nicole? Are you awake?" The voice is fuzzy, almost like its under water, still I snap my eyes open and jerk upward to defend myself. This action is fruitless and I fall back to the floor face first, my entire body is in pain.

"Yes, I can imagine that you must be in a lot of pain from all those wounds and severe blood loss."

Staring up, I note that the entire room is dark, except for the luminescent figure approaching me. I slowly sit up on my knees, rubbing my head to will away the massive headache I have. I look at the figure; a tall, medium build, grey haired man, in a white lab coat stands a few feet before me; a cane is his support.

"Who are you?" the man smiles at me and limps the rest of the way over to me, then sits down beside me.

"I am the Chief and Producer of this program, Mark Clear."

My face falls.

"So you're the one who got the crazy idea to put me in this hell hole."

"Er…yes, I am. Now allow me to explain your current situation." He waits for me to nod and then continues. "Well, there is a vast problem that we were hoping would not happen…" He pauses, looking down at his folded hands.

"Which is…?"

"Well, since you had entered the system so late at night, which we weren't expecting; no one noticed that you passed out on the floor at your register at work and thankfully the people I had monitoring you noticed but…" I feel dread fill me inside.

"Well instead of you're mind only entering the program to complete the task which would cause the chemical to release and you return to your original state…um. You can't anymore. The exact amount of time spent inside the program, will equal to that of real world time."

Dread vanishes and anger explodes.

"EXCUSE ME!? That should not be happening! I'll miss 4 years of my life! Reverse it now! I want to go back home!"

"We can't…it will kill you to just pull you out of the system; your body wont sustain the shock from it. We weren't even planning to tell you, but after that attack we decided that it was crucial to inform you." He frowns at me.

"So what are you going to do about it?" I ask, glaring at him.

"You must complete the story to leave the program. We are caring for your body with the best medicine money from our company can buy. We are monitoring your status, and we'll take care of injuries you sustain but try not to get yourself killed again; it was very hard to reverse that set back. Since you have such a common blood type; it's in short supply and replenishing your blood repeatedly is difficult."

I nod, staring at him tiredly; my body is killing me. We sit there silently for a moment as I regain my strength; then something hits me.

"How are you able to talk to me like this? and through that book?" Mark scratches his scalp and sighs.

"That is way too difficult to explain…lets just say we got someone working for us."

"Hn." I look away from him and curl my knees to my chest, resting my chin on them. A wave of depression hits me as I think of my family. Even though he is talking I'm barely listening.

"Since this project has become so dangerous for you, we've decided to adjust the system and give you high level ANBU skills; after you adjust you'll be able to use the skills/speed/strength/jutsu of a Double S ranked ninja by following the same procedure as last time but chakra increase will be automatic…are you listening?"

"Yea, Double S ranked ninja…" I sigh heavily. "You do know that just because I HAVE those abilities, doesn't mean I'll have mentally adjusted to them so don't be surprised if I suddenly kill myself…again."

"Yes, we thought of that, and I recommend that the first chance you get to train, do so. I'm sure that…your animated lover wouldn't mindhelping you." The glare I shoot him stops his smiling and he continues. "Anyway; just focus on getting through this story; we have everything else under control."

"What about my family? What do they know or believe?"

Mark sighs and uses his cane to stand up; his back is to me.

"You're dead. We told them you died in a fire in the back room of Wal-Mart; you were charred to a crisp. We had our agents do all the covering up; no worries." Mark begins walking away.

My eyes widen and then tears form in my eyes.

"How could you- Now we have the fricken Secret Service or what not involved!? How could you do this to me!?" Mark keeps walking away; and as I keep yelling after him my voice becomes quieter and I see nothing but darkness again.

-

"N-Nicole-san?" my eyes slide open and I blink tiredly; looking up at a fuzzy pink figure and my vision clears.

"Y-yea?" The poor girl appears exhausted and quite shaken.

"I-I felt a sudden energy shock from you, like when we were in Mist country. What happened?" I unravel the bandages around my shoulder and smirk at the dark red scar where a fresh wound should have been, Mark did something right I guess. "Wh-what the. How did you heal so fast? That's impossible!"

I roll my eyes and stand to stretch; looking outside from the huge tree gap we resided under. It was growing towards dusk, nearing the time when the Sound shinobi should be arriving. I look back at my 'friends,' Sasuke and Naruto were on the ground with their head protectors off and wet cloths on their foreheads. They look awful.

I pull out my manga and flip to the inside cover, pressing my finger on the metal strip and close my eyes. My body burns and all the information Mark promised me floods my mind, quickly and painfully filing itself away. When the sensation stops, I open my eyes and look at Sakura; she looks scared again; I guess my power spiked a second time as from before I woke up.

"How long have I been out?" Sakura shakes lightly, her long pink hair is rumpled and drooping; light bruises on her face and visible limbs. Has it really been 3 days?

"Only about two hours; w-why?" Quickly I make two kage-bushins of myself and then have them pick up Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura stands quickly, her body shakes slightly.

"We need to get out of here, head to the tower; it's about 5 miles from here."

"We can't! We don't have either of the scrolls anymore, that snake-man took ours."

"I've got a set for both of us ok? Let's move before we get attacked," again I look her over, feeling weary of her appearance. "Do you think you'll be able to make it?"

She nods once, and my clones and I prepare to launch into the trees.

'Perfect time to try out the skills I was given,' I thought to myself.

"Let's go!" Sakura, my clones and I dart up into the trees, speeding through them as if it were nothing; we appeared to be running on air. Alas, Sakura was struggling to keep up so we stopped and with out warning I picked her up and had her on my back piggy-back style and continued sprinting high speed the rest of the way. Sakura held onto me for dear life.

-

I basically stumbled into the clearing before the tower, Sakura jumped off my back as I bent over with my hands on my knees gasping in air.

"God, I think that was the most I've done at once in my entire life…" I chuckled as I breathed heavily. After a moment I regained my breath and stood up straight, doing a deep cleansing breath and then turned to Sakura.

"Ok, here are your scrolls and this is your door. Just go in with the boys, my clones will dispel and then open the scrolls. Make sure you get Sasuke to Kakashi and a medical squad as quickly as possible. Can you do that?"

She nods and enters the doorway with my clones following. I head off to my entrance and meet up with Kabuto and Akado.

"Where were you?" Akado growls out "We've been waiting for three hours."

Kabuto fixes me with a hard glare and I enter the door, the tape ripping apart.

"I had some business to take care of, so deal."

"Were you giving away our scrolls?"

"I was just playing with the other kids mommy! Please don't ground me!" I smirk at Kabuto's annoyed face, he doesn't like my bratty kid act either…hm, and my parents thought it was hilarious.

"You are getting on my last nerve wench." My eyes darken and I sneer at him, opening the scrolls and toss them to the floor. Shortly a puff of smoke appears and when that clears, Orochimaru is standing on the scrolls.

"You're early Kabuto-kun. Did Sasuke-kun's team finish as well?"

"Yea, because this irritant helped them out by giving our scrolls away." Orochimaru looks from Kabuto, to me, and then snaps at his right hand man.

"You did not inform me that this woman was to be your other teammate!"

"Well it was last minute and the Konoha board just assigned us someone since our other teammate was hospitalized." Orochimaru hissed, he is adorable when angry…is that weird of me to think? I don't think so…

"She killed one of my best summons! Either she repays me or you'll be suffering for not watching her!" I glare and stand in front of the older man, glaring down at him; like everyone else, he is tiny compared to me.

"Excuse me but I don't owe you shit! You're the one who attacked my friends' in the first place! If you want the Uchiha's body for your own needs then fine! Leave Sakura and Naruto out of it! And don't think I forgot about the chakra seal you put on me, you'll regret it!"

Through out my whole rant, my temporary teammates were watching me, and Orochimaru growing angrier by the second (which is my fault since I don't know when to keep quiet). He lashes out at me and I'm on the ground bleeding from a deep gash on my chest and a painful bruise forming on my stomach. The older ninja holds a kunai in his hand and I stupidly try to launch myself at him, Kabuto and Akado grab my arms to stop me and they succeed only after I drag them to a foot from Orochimaru. I may be strong, but my new power hasn't been "unlocked" yet and I'm already in a weakened state.

"You've grown to be much more powerful in one day, your chakra level is amazing and I can actually feel the sheer power radiating off of you. Tell me wench, where did this power come from?" I glare at him and he crosses his arms, calculating for a moment.

"I'm a freak of nature, what do you expect? Normalcy? Keh." I scoff and he smirks at me; Kabuto's grip tightens on me.

"Orochimaru-sama, you're not going to do that are you? I know that look in your eye!"

The Sanin chuckles deeply and begins forming hand seals. My eyes widen and I start to thrash, trying to get away from my teammates, they are holding onto me strongly though and I don't think I'm strong enough to escape.

"Let's find out how truly powerful she is, if she can sustain my mark then she could truly be beneficial for my next body if Sasuke-kun isn't ready for my transfer. This will be her way to repay me...that is, if she lives." His neck extends and he bites into my neck though I tried to jerk away, and I'm injected with his mark. I'm screwed now…I slump to my knees clutching the place were the mark is formed.

"Let's see how well you work with that." I feel so much pain coming from it and it hurts my body so badly.

"Orochimaru-sama, I have the information you needed." I stand as Kabuto give the snake an orange info card. I punch Orochimaru in the face and stumble away, to the exit, wanting to find the infirmary or Kakashi even. Kabuto stops Orochimaru from attacking me.

"Please Orochimaru-sama, she isn't well behaved."

'Damn right I'm not.'

-

My body feels like it's humming as I slowly wake. When did I pass out? I don't know, but I'm guessing I did because my eyes open to a clean white room; I'm hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor.

"Feeling better?" My head tilts to the side, Kakashi is in my line of view and he seems to be indulged in that book of his.

"Yea, I guess…what happened?" I try to sit up and suddenly realize I'm strapped to the bed. "Um…Kakashi-kun?" He notes what page he's on and looks at me. The ANBU on the inside next to my door looks over at us momentarily, he uses something on his neck to alert the person on the other end; he tells them that I am awake.

"Well, I found you passed out two days ago and yesterday you went through the final stage of the mark that you have on your right shoulder; and tried to kill everyone. It took three ANBU to finally pin you down and we have chakra restraints holding you. So, why did your power level raise to a Double S Ranked ninja?" How can he be so calm? I glance at the ANBU again and then back to Kakashi, throwing caution to the wind.

"Well, we both know I'm from a different dimension right? The person who put me in here did something to my body on the other side to raise my power level." I scoff. "He actually thought I understood how to use the Jounin power I acquired back in Mist. The fun part was when he gave me some jutsu from other villages…Just when do we expect me to use them?" I sigh lightly, and try to move again but fail.

"You sure are something Nikkie…but when we have more time, we should discuss this." He smiles and opens his book again. I notice a white bandage on his left temple; I guess I attacked him and I now feel bad.

"How is team 7?"

"I sealed off the mark on Sasuke, since we both know why and Naruto and Sakura are getting ready for the finals today. Sasuke is going to compete too though. You're well enough to compete, right?"

I smile at him and nod.

"Of course you are, what was I thinking? By the way…do you want to tell me where you got most of those wounds?" His eye follows the words on the pages; he doesn't seem too concerned…since I told him to not freak out a lot about my health.

"My teammate gave me most of them and I'm just clumsy; that's about it. Hey, which volume is that?" I try to read the cover of the book, but it's out of my line of vision.

"Make-Out Paradise Volume 2, did you finish the first one?" He asks me in mock seriousness.

"No…" I pout like a child.

"Then you can't read this one yet."

"But Kakashi…"

The scarecrow leans over and kisses me gently with his mask still on; then the door swings open. Another ANBU with a rabbit mask comes in.

"We can release her, but Hokage-sama ordered a strict watch guard on her at all times. You'll be in charge of that Kakashi-san."

I roll my eyes; _as if I'm going to do anything_…

"That'll be fine." The ANBU nods and walks over to me, with the guard from the door following. They look at each other and then do a jutsu to remove the chakra bonds.

I sit up slowly; happy to note there is no pain in my chest from the attack. I begin unraveling the bandages on my chest, stopping just above my breasts; there is a dark red mark where the gash was, I feel surprise from the ANBU overwhelm me.

"How are your wounds healed like that? We didn't have anyone perform a medical jutsu." The ANBU in the rabbit mask asks me.

I shrug and look around for cloths to wear; Kakashi pulls out a bag from beside my bed and places it in my lap.

"I brought you some cloths to wear; they may not fit but I can't be too sure."

I smile and take the bag in my hands.

"How long till finals?"

"Half an hour."

"Ok…" I look up at the pair of ANBU; they are staring. "Get out."

They pause momentarily but I glare at them and they walk out. Then I stand and begin changing not caring that Kakashi is in the room. He turns his head away politely and I smile. Such a good boyfriend. He brought me a pair of his black jounin pants and one of his black long sleeved shirts; there are also some bandages in the bag so I pull that out.

"Wanna help?" I smile and hold out the bandages, he takes them and I sit on the edge of my bed with my legs draped across his lap. He smiles and begins wrapping my arms up slowly and gently.

When he finishes, I sit in his lap, looking out the window and at the closed door; he watches me carefully as he wraps his arms around my waist. Then I close my eyes and pull his mask down, giving him a deep, passionate kiss that he returns willingly. After a moment or so we pull away, putting his mask back in place and then I slipped my eyes open and smiled.

"Thanks, Kakashi-kun." He nuzzles his head against my chest and I pet his hair; causing him to start 'purring'.

"No problem." I lick my lips and sigh happily. I've never felt more loved by someone; too bad this isn't real world.

- (A/N: Skipping Hokage's speech because it is soooooooo boring.)

"Good to meet you everyone, I am Hayate, Gekko –cough-. Uh…before we start the exam, I must ask you all to do something for me. Ummm you see there as some preliminaries to the exam proper…and whether you proceed to the main exam is contingent on how well you manage those."

"Preliminaries!?" I hear a few people yell out, I guess they don't like the idea of that.

"Why preliminaries sensei? Can't all of the applicants just proceed to the next exam directly!?" Sakura calls out? She doesn't sound tired, she actually looks real relaxed and her wounds aren't too bad. Maybe she'll win her fight!

"Well, I don't want to say that the first two exams weren't demanding enough, but…we still have too many applicants. Under -cough- the traditional –cough- rules of the exam, we have to have a preliminary test –cough- to reduce the number of applicants who'll proceed to the third exam." Hayate begins coughing hard for a moment, but it subsides…should he really be here?

"As Lord Hokage mentioned, a number of honored guests will be observing you during the third exam, so we –cough- need to make the exam intense, tight, and fast-moving."

"So that means…" Someone begins; I can't tell who it is though.

"Hmm, so anyway, now that you know something of what it's really all about, anyone who doesn't feel up to the challenge physically –cough- or mentally can walk away. Just take one step forward. Because the preliminaries start now!"

"NOW?" Rings out through the room, I clutch my hands over my ears; they are hypersensitive lately…so… OW!

"Well…I guess I'm outta here." Kabuto voices nonchalantly.

"What!?" Naruto screams. "K-Kabuto?"

"Fine, you may go." Hayate marks something down on his note pad and I blow a piece of hair from my face moodily. "Anyone else want to leave?"

I'm vaguely sure that Naruto threw a fit with Kabuto…so I zoned out momentarily, my fresh curse mark happened to be burning my skin like shit. I'm pretty sure I have a fever, and I try griping the mark hoping to ease the pain. Kabuto turns to walk away, I glare at him and he smirks.

"I'll see you in a while wont I?" He continues smirking and simply jams one of his acupuncture needles into my side; causing me to bite my lip in pain.

"You will, but you'll die then." Akado chuckles behind me, and I twitch in anger. How dare he laugh at me? This is between Kabuto and myself!

"Damn it, I've had enough of you! Shut the fuck up bitch!" I turn around and punch Akado in the face; he staggers backward clutching his masked face.

"You broke my nose!" Tears leak out from behind his sunglasses and I smirk, chuckling to myself. A couple of the genin near me took a few steps back, in case a fight broke out. Akado raises his arm to retaliate but Hayate poofs in front of us, causing Akado to stop.

"Anymore fighting, -cough- and you both will be disqualified."

"Hn, **no one** laughs at me and gets away with it." I growl out at Hayate, then yank out the acupuncture needle, tossing it to the floor. "Fucking ignorant bitches…" I shove past Hayate and Akado, going to the upper deck.

"Hmmm so it looks like no one else is going to bail, -cough- so we'll start our first match." I notice Sakura and Sasuke quietly squabbling about something…Sasuke is clutching his mark as well even though it's sealed…hmm, this will prove to be interesting.

"These –cough- preliminary matches will consist of individual combat matches as though this were part of a tournament. As there are a total of twenty combatants remaining, we will hold ten bouts. Ummm and the victors –cough- of those bouts will advance to the third exam. This is no-holds combat. Each pair of combatants will fight until one of them is dead, unconscious or admits defeat. I will proceed to stop the battle if it's obvious you cannot defeat your opponent, and save your life. From here on out, the key to your fate is held in an electronic score board." I see the scoreboard appear on the far wall on the left.

"Before each battle two names will appear on the board and those two combatants will fight. So to begin, we'll have the first names appear."

The board scrambles the names and then it stops. Uchiha, Sasuke vs. Yoroi Akado.

"Will the two individuals competing please appear on deck? The rest of you please proceed to the upper deck on either the left or right side of the arena."

Sasuke and Akado stood about eight feet apart from each other, Hayate in between; five feet away. For some reason I began calculating the best way to stop the match if Sasuke's mark acted up… I have yet to really figure out why my mark hurts so much; but it sucks.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura come up and stand with me. Kakashi has his arm around my waist; Naruto and Sakura give us looks and then get over it.

"Alright, please begin!" immediately after Hayate's command; Akado activated his chakra sucking jutsu and throws three shuriken, simultaneously Sasuke whips a kunai at him. Sasuke narrowly missing the shuriken and in a flash Akado tries to grab his head, instead making a hole in the ground where he once was.

The two ninja Taijutsu it out for a couple minutes, Sasuke pins down Akado. Akado pins down Sasuke and sucks out some of his chakra. Words are exchanged and Sasuke is angered; mean while I am inwardly rooting for Sasuke to kill Akado. My teammate still has his blood on his hands, face and cloths. I'm pretty sure he is in so much pain from me breaking his nose.

Thankfully, Sasuke has had a chance to rest and is at full strength; he can use his Sharigan and is then able to smash Akado into the ground. It's obvious that Akado is out cold; Sasuke wins. Duh.

Hayate goes over to my teammate, checking him to make sure he's down for the count. Sasuke is a few feet over on one knee, panting lightly.

"Winner, Uchiha, Sasuke."

A cheer goes up from Sakura and Naruto and Sasuke allows a boastful smirk to set on his face. It wasn't even a challenge for him really… He makes his way up to the second level with team seven and I. Akado is being carried off on a stretcher; I don't even care.

Naruto jumps on Sasuke's back hugging him tightly; Sasuke blushes a very light pink and smiles momentarily. Then he gives a look of annoyance and half-heartedly tries to get Naruto off. I can help but smile. Naruto congratulates his best friend again; and releases his hold on him.

"That was a freakin' awesome job Sasuke-teme." Naruto beams at the black haired boy; he too has a tiny blush on his cheeks. I swear something happened that I should've known about.

"Hn." Sasuke nods to the blonde.

I smile at him while giving him thumbs up.

"Congrats Uchiha." He eyes me warily for a moment and then nods.

"You'd best win your match as well. You too Naruto, Sakura." All three of us smile. Kakashi grins under his mask at our sudden ability to get along.

The screen makes a noise and then names appear on the screen.

"Abumi, Zaku vs. Aburame, Shino is the second match. –Cough- will the combatants please come down to the deck." Hayate coughs into his hand again; Shino and Zaku get on the floor.

Zaku's arms are in perfect health, mind a couple bruises but nothing like when Sasuke was supposed to break them.

"Begin."

At first they just stand there and then they begin the fight. Zaku attacks Shino's face, we 'freak out' when bugs seep through Shino's face blah, blah, blah. Suddenly Zaku grows angry and proceeds to use his wind jutsu in his hands…and they explode (and I simply think it's hilarious…)

There is plenty of shock, a lot of confusion and many annoyed angry people.

In the end, Shino wins; hooray; no one cares. Done.

"Winner, Aburame, Shino."

Yay…

Zaku is escorted off and taken into the infirmary. Hayate says that the next match is to be announced immediately. Wait…. SHIT!

"Next match is DeTota, Nicole vs. Sabaku, Kankuro."

I sigh heavily and lean against the railing with my head on it.

"Do I have to? My mark is burning…" Kakashi pulls back my shirt and peers at it then pats my back gently.

"Just get it over with; I'm pretty sure with your recent power spike, you'll beat him."

I smile and stand up straight, kissing Kakashi on the cheek; Team 7 stares wide eyed at us. Then I vault over the side and onto the floor, walking to meet my opponent.

"Hello, Kankuro-kun." I smirk devilishly; he grimaces. "Long time…no see, eh?" I smile playfully at him and he seems confused. "You're going to regret what you did to Konohamaru." Then I set into my fighting stance gathering a large amount of chakra for an instant spurge of power. Though it's causing my mark to attempt to spread I do it anyway and it spreads out a little but stay at the base of my neck and on my shoulder. I just pray that I'll get a perfect hit now.

"Battle number three –cough- Begin."

I sprint like hell leaving behind a dust trail, towards Kankuro; he doesn't have enough to time to get his crow off his back as I ram him into the wall. There is a loud crash and giant cloud of cement powder dust in the air. When it clears I am pleased to see Kankuro K.O.ed, lying on the floor. I am sure I cracked his head in the right spot.

"Hm…not much of a challenge." I cross my arms, waiting. The arena is silent.

Hayate walks forward and observes Kankuro's body; and stares at me in surprise.

"You nearly killed him." I shrug and flick my hair over my shoulder uncaringly.

"It was a cheap shot, but I don't play nice." Hayate calculates me with his dark, exhausted eyes carefully.

"Winner of this round…DeTota, Nicole."

I do an about face and go back up to my place in the upper level.

"At least something good came out of this…" I chuckle lightly and stand beside Kakashi and team 7. They stare at me in shock; especially Sasuke.

"What the hell." Uchiha comments.

I smile lightly and grimace as the pain from the mark grows. I then look over to a dimmed corner of the arena and spy Orochimaru; he has that power happy, Oh-My-Goodness-I've Struck-Gold look on his face. (What does he think he gave me that power?) He smirks at me, I nod to him in acknowledgment; he raises an eyebrow at me and I smile, blowing a kiss to him. He appears more confused and looks around suspiciously.

I chuckle; Kakashi looks down at me questionably and then shrugs. He knows my little weird world enough to figure out most things or to not over think it.

I look back to Orochimaru and he is paler than usual, I make a 'call me signal' and wiggle my eyebrows perversely to him and he takes a step back in surprise. Now looking around nervously and then randomly (or not so much) poofs away. I choke on hysterical laughter that comes out in tiny gasps.

"You worry me sometimes," Kakashi comments lightly. I look over to him and smile widely.

"It's muh j-o-b."

"Match four will be between Haruno, Sakura and Yamanaka, Ino." I turn to Sakura and grasp her shoulders tightly but carefully not bruising her.

"Ok, Sakura, we are two-for-two right now, I know you can beat the irritating blonde girl, so let's make it three-for-three. She is NOT better than you; do not think it, KNOW it. Use that tough girl who knows what she wants and will get it, that I know you have inside you; use Inner Sakura!" Sakura stares up at me in shock of my motivating words and then smiles boldly and makes a power fist.

"Got it!" She walks down to the battle deck looking strong, well rested and most of all, confident. The rest of team 7 stares at me in shock; like I grew a second and third head.

"What? Being mean all the time is a lot of work!"

They look out to where Sakura and Ino stand; Hayate orders for the fight to begin. Kakashi again pulls me to him, I nuzzle my head against his and he slips one hand under my shirt (well his) to rest on my stomach teasingly. I'm a little surprised at his forwardness but don't mind; I like the attention.

"Well, Sakura, you look pretty confident, think you'll beat me? I doubt it." Sakura simply smirks and pulls out a kunai. Ino mirrors the pink girls actions.

"I'm going to beat you Ino, for once and for all." I see Inner Sakura slip out to full strength in Sakura's eyes.

"Is that a challenge Sakura?" Ino coos; Sakura smiles in a feral manner, this causes the blonde to adorn a tense look.

"No, it's a promise." And so the battle ensues; I watch intimately; noting that Sakura is landing far more blows from her punches and kicks than Ino. Ino is obviously already tired, since her team just arrived a mere hour before the competition.

This goes on for maybe five minutes, and the blonde seems to be about done; I ALMOST feel bad. They are now holding each other off with their kunai scraping together; Ino seems to be giving out.

"Well look at this Ino, we're nose to nose and I seem to be winning." Damn…Sakura is arrogant in competition.

"I will not lose!" Ino cries out, she has sweat rolling down her temple as her muscles shake; her legs will probably give first.

"Yes, you will!" In a swift move, Sakura lands a dirty shot right to Ino's left temple, knocking her back several feet. Sakura watches her long-term rival skid to a halt, not moving; Sakura looks worried for a moment and then notices her chest moving up and down slowly. Sakura smiles and I feel proud.

Hayate approaches Ino, and claims her to be unconscious momentarily.

"Haruno, Sakura, winner of round four."

Sakura smirks and crosses her arms in pride; she has every right. Naruto screams out his excitement to her loudly. Sasuke grins smally and nods his head once to himself. Asuma then goes down and retrieves Ino, bringing her back to the upper deck, whilst Sakura slowly makes her way back up.

"That was amazing Sakura-chan!" Naruto offers a high five, which Sakura politely accepts.

"Good job, Sakura." Sakura squeals quietly to herself as she receives a compliment from her obsession.

"Perfect. I knew you'd win, Sakura-chan." Sakura smiles up at me.

"Thanks, you really gave me confidence. I guess you're not always malevolent."

I look away while blushing lightly. Kakashi strokes my hip and chuckles lightly in my ear. I can feel Sakura's knowing smile aimed at me.

"Hn."

"Next match TenTen vs. Sabaku, Temari." I zone out and subtly flirt with Kakashi, during that fight; it's over in less than four minutes.

"Winner, Sabaku, Temari." TenTen is 'delicately' hanging off of Temari's fan, till she is thrown at her teammate; Lee. Lee throws a fit, and tries to attack the blonde sand ninja and is stopped; Gai intervenes and the whole damn thing is a waste of time.

"Next match is…" The screen begins flipping names and then they stop on "Nara, Shikamaru vs. Tsuchi Kin. Combatants please come to the lower deck."

"Begin." Hayate coughs, why doesn't he just see a doctor or take a nap even?

Shikamaru and Kin fight. Shika quickly figures out the senbon with and without bells trick Kin is performing. Within a flash Kin is caught in his 'Me and My Shadow' move and Kin is basically finished at this point. He does his little trick with the shuriken and Kin is knocked unconscious from hitting her head against the wall.

"Winner, Nara, Shikamaru."

"Go Shika!" Ino screams out. Shikamaru sighs and comes back up to meet back with his teams.

Quickly the screen begins flipping through the next names and lands on;

"Next match is Uzumaki, Naruto vs. Inuzuka, Kiba."

"YATTA!!" I cover my ears tightly and groan.

"NARUTO! My ears are ringing!" I give him a look and he stares back and nods. The blonde then chuckles, folding his arms behind his head.

"Well it's about time! I am defiantly gonna win!"

Sakura sighs and then smiles.

"Go Naruto!"

Sasuke puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder in confidence and then the blonde jumps to the lower level racing up to Kiba and Hayate. The blonde looks at Akamaru and was about to open his mouth but shuts it, smirking with confidence. This should prove to be interesting.

I move away from Kakashi, who releases me slowly and I lean against the railing.

"With out a doubt, Naruto-kun will win. I bet it won't take five minutes; especially after what I taught him back in mist." Sasuke and Sakura eye me curiously; I give them a smile and close my eyes.

A couple days before we left for Konoha, I secretly took Naruto into the forest.

_(-Flash back-)_

_"It's like three in the morning Nikkie-san. What are we doing out here!?"_

_"Shh! I don't want to attract any unwanted predators!" Naruto crosses his arms tiredly, his walrus nightcap and ramen pajamas make him look like a little kid._

_"Well what are we doing out here?"_

_"I have been trying to get you out here alone all week to teach you something. Something simple," Thats a lie... "but it will put you ahead of Sasuke and them."_

_Suddenly Naruto looks excited and full of energy._

_"What you gonna teach me!? I'm always up for something new!" He causes me to smile._

_"I'm going to teach you my way of self defense. My older brother taught me this when I was about eight or nine years old and it's worked since then. I am going to teach you how to use every single one of your opponent's pressure points against them."_

_"Pressure…points…?" He blinks his bright blue eyes at me in confusion._

_"The most vulnerable parts of the human body. My favorites are the wrist twist and the jaw hinge. I'll show you the rest though."_

_"How do they work?"_

_"Give me your wrist." The blonde holds out his right wrist and then I twist it outwardly he falls to his knees automatically. "It does not matter if you are a civilian or an ANBU, you can not train your body to resist it. You falling to your knees, is an automatic response to the pain." I twist more and he starts whining and I release him, he holds it gently._

_"That hurts!"_

_"You saw the way I took out that ninja that attacked us in the beginning of this mission right?"_

_"Yea, you just had him in a normal headlock, I thought you did something else."_

_"I used his jugular pressure point on him, by pressing against it with my arm; it stops the direct blood flow to the brain. It takes eight to ten seconds to work and you can do that in more than one way. You won't even need to do much fighting for you to win against your opponent."_

_"But I still don't understand how to do it."_

_"Well, I'll show you all the ways to use them and each one. I guarantee it will work if you use them in techniques and different ways to confuse your opponent's body with them. But, these are very dangerous techniques and its very easy to kill someone with most of them."_

_(-End flashback-)_

"Match seven, begin."

"I'm going to take you down Naruto! But don't worry, I'll be kind and finish you off fast instead of dragging it out."

"Keh, I doubt it."

Naruto makes 4 clones of himself and they attack Kiba, distracting him. Kiba fights with vigor, being cocky as he destroys the clones one by one and Akamaru sits back, not doing anything.

The real Naruto hangs back and then makes two more clones of himself and they lunge at Kiba. Each clone grabs the dog-nins wrists twisting them outwardly and Kiba falls to his knees, pain etched on his face. The real Naruto however uses his fingertips under his jaw near his ear lobes, pulling up, and Kiba cries out; his body trying to reach to both attacks. I see Naruto use his ring fingers to press on his neck just behind the ear and down an inch; the jugular.

"I win." Kiba groans and suddenly falls backward, his dog running up to him and whining. Naruto crosses his arms cockily.

"Go Naruto," I yell.

Hayate checks Kiba and blinks.

"Winner, Uzumaki, Naruto."

Everyone's jaw is on the floor.

"THAT WASN'T EVEN A TWO MINUTE MATCH! HE CHEATED!" I hear someone yell out. I think it was either Ino…or someone.

"What did you teach him Nikkie-san?" Sakura asks me, still in shock. I smile at her.

"It's a secret." Sakura and Sasuke twitch and look away.

"How do you know all of those pressure point techniques? Those are usually known by jounin rank and higher or medical ninjas. They are very difficult to learn, how'd Naruto learn it that quick?"

"I learned when I was little; my big brother taught me. Naruto is a fast learner…but he kinda suffered through it."

"Really? I didn't think Americans knew ninja techniques."

I smile and laugh.

"We basically created a lot of the things the Japanese Civilian Military use. My brother is at a military war right now, not much unlike ninja wars. So, I guess I've kinda been training my whole life. Rough-housing with your older brother and his friends does that."

"Ah. Well, who do you reckon will fight next?"

"Hinata and Neji." I reply easily. A mere second later, the board reads just that. Everyone snaps to look at me and I smile at them. "Psyschic."

We all turn back to the floor where Hinata and Neji had gathered. Neji begins putting Hinata down and we all grow irritated. Hayate begins the fight and Neji continues his cruel mental torment.

Naruto screams to Hinata to not listen to Neji, Hinata grows more confident. Neji nearly kills Hinata, he wins and tries to attack her after fight is over. Neji is stopped by the Jounin and then Hinata is rescued by the medics. The end.

"Well…that was…invigorating." I say, and sigh heavily. "Poor Hinata…she really needs to learn confidence."

Naruto approaches Neji, and vows to win with Hinata's blood in his palm. Everyone watches like they couldn't believe the blonde; he isn't an idiot…jeeze.

Kakashi and the rest of ninja come back up to the balcony; I look to the board as it begins flipping the last few names. I stare at Naruto and Sasuke as they stand side by side and smirk.

"You know, Sasuke, Naruto…you two would make an adorable couple."

They stare at me wide eyed, and blush darkly, turning away; not denying nor accepting my statement. Kakashi laughs lightly.

"Next match, Sabaku, Gaara vs. Rock Lee." I groan and cover my face with my hands; this is not going to go very well…

"Finally!" Lee jumps down to the floor, Gaara simply teleports there.

The fight proceeds when Hayate gives them the go ahead. Gaara is easily stopping Lee's attacks with out movement for the sand does it by itself. Eventually Gai-sensei tells Lee to take his weights off and scares everyone with the amount he is wearing. The fight becomes more intense and Lee lands a hit or two but the sand amour does nothing.

The primary lotus doe not work. Lee is exhausted and can hardly move now. Then Gai, being insane, tells him to use that other jutsu and he opens 3 of his inner gates and attacks Gaara like a mad man. Guess what…it doesn't work and Gaara uses his sand on him when he tries to get away, destroying his left arm and leg.

I close my eyes and say a short prayer to my god. Gai goes saves Lee from Gaara's sand. The whole battle deck is destroyed and mangled. I watch sadly as the little warrior is taken away. I grab Naruto before he jumps to go down, Kakashi stops Sakura.

"There isn't anything either of you can do." I whisper quietly; they stare at me and then down at the arena.

"Winner, Sabaku, Gaara."

Everyone looks over Lees mangled limbs remorsefully as he is carried away. Truly depressing, it really is, I don't care though, and later on Tsunade will come and save him. So I don't care.

"Next battle, Kinuta, Dosu vs. Akimichi, Chouji."

The two opponents jump down. The battle ensues. Chouji gets a few good hits in but alas, he looses. The sound ninja was too powerful, you cant exactly fight like you aren't a giant ear I guess. I smile to myself at that.

"Well, that was…interesting." I giggle. Team seven stares at me like I'm crazy.

-

"One night and one more time thanks for the memories even- HEY! I was listening to that!" I snatch back the head phones of Xiander; my beloved mp3 player from Ibiki, glaring at him.

"Well, you're listening to myself and Lord Hokage now. You can't sing anyway; even if it's in a different language." Ibiki turns away, walking back to his spot.

"Bite me." He stops and turns glaring at me darkly. I know I cant sing, so you don't have to say anything about it!

"You best watch your tongue brat." I smirk and cross my arms haughtily; then put on a fake apologetic look.

"Oh I'm sorry, was I disrespectful? I so deeply beg for your forgiveness for my insubordination." He growls and walks off. I smile proudly to myself.

"Well, I see you made it this far, Nicole-san. Honestly I did not expect that."

I give him a thumbs up and a smile.

"Eh, I did; plenty of work though, like back at home. This is much more fun though; fewer rules." I grin.

"Well then, I shall begin explaining the finals. As I mentioned earlier, you will conduct your final round battles in front of everyone. Each of you represents the battle strength of your respective lands, so we want you to exhibit and fully showcase your talents. And, the finals will commence one month from now."

"Why not now!?" Naruto voices loudly.

"We call this the requisite preparation period." Hokage answers calmly.

"What do you mean?" Neji asks.

"We use this time to get the Kage rulers from each land to know the results and they will need time to get here. You applicants will also need time to prepare for your next fight since you all know what each other is capable of. You use this time to gather intelligence about yourself and the other applicants; and get new tricks up your sleeve as well. So you have one month, so get some rest and train hard."

All of the other ninja around me looked surprised, or calculating. I look over Sasuke, who is sweating; his Curse Mark is glowing red and I unconsciously grip my own on my right shoulder. Mine hurts too.

"Hey!" I snap out of my trance and look down at Anko; she is holding a box. "Take one." I reach into the box and pull out a piece of paper; she passes out the rest.

"Now, if you would all read your number aloud one at a time."

"Nine" – Dosu

"One" – Naruto

"Seven" – Temari

"Five" – Me

"Four" – Sasuke

"Three" – Gaara

"Eight" – Shikamaru

"Two" – Neji

"Six" – Shino

"Ten" – Sakura

"Good, and I will now reveal the match order for the finals."

"WHAT!" Naruto screams. My ears are bloody ringing again. Ibiki holds up a piece of paper listing all of the battles.

Naruto vs. Neji. Sasuke vs. Gaara. Myself vs. Shino. Temari vs. Shikamaru. Dosu vs. Sakura.

"Now you all know your opponent; train hard to win."

"May I?" Shikamaru raises his hand.

"Go ahead." Ibiki answers.

"Well, with that set up, if there is one winner, only one person becomes Chuunin?"

"No, it is to test your skills, depending on your battle(s) even if you loose, you'll become Chuunin. There is a chance, also, that you will all become Chuunin or none of you will."

There are quiet murmurs around the room. I'm already figuring out my training schedule.

"Well, you are all dismissed till one month from now. I wish you well."

I walk away my teammates follow me slowly.

"Looks like we have a lot of work to do." I put my head phones back in to ignore their responses. After all, I don't really care.

**TBC**

**A/N:** I HATE LONG CHAPTERS!

**Review…if you have any complaints; please file them in a polite and orderly fashion.**


	8. The Inbetween Set

Test Run

Note: This is one week after the preliminaries.

Warning: A lime is in here by request! Lemons will come later!

Warning 2: This is fast paced and a lot happens in this chapter; hat is explained rapidly; sorry to those who don't like that!

Note 2: OH! THERE IS SOMETHING AWSOME IN HERE! A SURPRISE! I just wanted to stir things up a bit so I revealed some parts of Nikkie's past.

Hint: I started studying Japanese at 11, and I'm now 17, around 13 I was able to stutter through Japanese and now I still can't read Kanji, only romaji. (This is only in the fic though) Naruto came out while I was 14 years and 6 months.

"Japanese words" "English words" "_Japanese words translated to English_"

**Chapter Seven: The In-between Set**

"Nicole-kun…you have a customer asking for you specifically." I look over at Yue, my boss at the Teahouse I now work at. Genin missions have gotten me no money and I hate taking money from Kakashi…even though he is my boyfriend.

"Ok," I finish counting the last check, and frown when I realize they didn't pay the full amount. "Bastards…" I shove the money into the register/money box…thing and slam it closed, heading out to the dinning room.

I look around, wondering which one of my favorite customers came to see me and then I spot Kakashi. Smiling I walk over to his table and pull out my little notepad.

"Hello sir, is there anything I can get you today?" Kakashi looks up at me smiling.

"I'll have an order of dumplings, some herbal tea, and a date with my lovely Koibito after she gets off from work." I smile and write down the serious part of the order and lean down to kiss him through his mask. He tugs at my skort's waistband and I slap his hand lightly.

Kakashi bought me a new outfit for summer, (about time…) A dark gray mini (and I mean mini) skort (skirt/shorts), a red top that can't even be considered a bra and a short sleeved, skin tight, mid-drift black fishnet shirt to go over it. He bought some nice black, gray and red arm warmers to cover my scars. Honestly…it took 2 days and plenty of begging to get me into this outfit. I have my knee high black 3-inch heel shinobi sandals to go with it too. My boyfriend is such a pervert…

Right now I have none of my ninja gear on, but I'll strap it on later for training, I look bulky with it on so I don't wear it often. (Missions DON'T count!)

"I don't get off for another 2 hours, and I promised Sakura-san I'd help her with strength training today." It was only 9 in the morning, and it was hot out, I wipe my brow gently, not wanting to leave a red mark on my skin.

"Well, we could go later on afterward. I have a training session with Sasuke anyhow." I smile and nod to him, then walk off to fill his order, I feel eyes on my back and look at my boyfriend, but it isn't him. Ok, that's creepy.

After filling the order I carry it to Kakashi's table (getting a kiss on my return), and moving on to my next customer; a large white haired man with a scroll on his back.

"Hey, gorgeous, what's the special today? Is it you?" He says, I smirk; 'tis Jiraiya the Toad Sage…and author of Icha, Icha Paradise. (Ooo I need to go speak with him later…)

"Yes, I am; for my boyfriend, but I can dance a little if you want." His eyes grow wide, a blush spreading on his cheeks. I flick my now waist length black hair (with red and blue streaks!) over my shoulder.

"Really?"

"No." He pouts and I smirk. "Anything else you'd like?"

"Hot tea, sake and a bowl of curry and rice." I nod and walk off, feeling eyes on my back again, I yet again turn to see who it is, but they aren't there. What the hell?

Jeeze, great time to be stalked.

-

I sigh as Sakura slumps to the ground panting heavily. She struggles to stand again, sweat covers her body and it drips to the grassy field we are training in. I'm barely sweating, but this is for her, not me. I already did triple my normal 'ninja lessons' work out at 5 am after I dropped Kakashi off to 'talk' with his teammates.

"Sakura…I only gave you 50 extra pounds of weight." 'But it is nearly two-thirds of her body weight.'

"We've been training for 4 hours! I'm tired."

"True…" I pick her up and support her as we walk over to the shaded tree we rested our water canteens by. I pick up hers and hand it to her. "Drink, you must stay hydrated or you're lack of movement will cramp your muscles."

Sakura willingly gulps down the liquid, we relax for 5 minutes and then I jump up again.

"Ok, get up, we need to do a warm down so you DON'T cramp up, lets jog to the river, and we'll swim a bit; you can remove the weights then."

Sighing, she heaves herself into a standing position and we shove off. The pink-haired girl has gotten so much stronger already, and I've taught her a couple jutsu (after teaching myself of course). She is quick witted and willing. I know she will be able to hold her own against Dosu…if Gaara doesn't kill him.

-

I run my hand through my now silky smooth, clean hair. It feels amazing (I am unashamedly obsessed with hair and feel no regret in molesting the mane of my victim). I'm looking for Naruto and Jiraiya; they should be training right now.

I approach their training spot as I readjust my headband/collar, again, I feel uncomfortable about my lack of clothing (as always); I cant even cover the mark from Orochimaru. Naruto is in a heap on the ground seemingly exhausted from chakra overuse.

"Is he trying to kill you Naruto-kun?" The blonde cracks an eye open and nods leisurely.

"That Pervert has had me depleted of chakra and I'm trying to do this stupid frog summoning!"

"Oh…" I roll my eyes; he is dramatic. "Where is Jiraiya-sama? I need to-"

"Do my ears and eyes deceive me? Is this beauty here really to see ME?" I turn my head to see the perverted man gawking at me; I arch my back slightly and his eyes narrow in on my chest. Typical.

"Yup, I need your help with something." I look to Naruto, who jumped back up and is back to practicing his summoning and pull Jiraiya to the side, away from the blonde.

"Oh, whatever can I do for you?" His hands twitch; I turn completely to face him and he looks me in the face. My blood colored lips curve into a smirk.

"I need you to remove this stupid seal Orochimaru-san put on me." He grows serious at the name and stands up straight.

"Where is it?" I summon chakra and the seal forms on my abdomen. He looks to me for permission and I nod. The white-haired man kneels before me and places a hand on my abdomen touching it carefully, outlining the seal. "A five pronged seal, it's messing up your chakra flow as I can see, easy to remove though. It will hurt a bit from the force."

I smirk as he stands up, he is inches from me but I lean closer and whisper to him.

"Oh, don't worry, I like it rough like that." He blushes and begins forming the seals on his right hand. How I love to torture the minds of the perverts!

"You are a strange young lady." I wink and a smile creeps onto his face.

"Thanks." He then slams his glowing fingers into my abdomen and I grab his shoulders as to not fly backward. "Damn, just a bit too much." I chuckle and let go, holding my stomach.

"Well, you said…he he." He has that perverted smile on I bet and he suddenly stops giggling. "What is that?" He points at my neck. Automatically my hand goes up to cover the mark.

"A little…gift, from Orochimaru-san. He decided I'd be a perfect candidate for his next body transfer, if the other fell through." His eyes narrow in on me and I glare back. "Watch your looks with me, I don't appreciate being glared at."

"So, do you plan on following that bastard?" I chuckle and fold my arms menacingly.

"I follow no one. No one controls me. That will never change, ever. I am my own master and if anything I am the one in charge; it's a snowball's chance in hell for me to take orders from a sorry bastard like him." His stance un-tenses.

"Fine, I'll trust you for now, but first, I'd like to know who you are; and how you know me?" I sigh and fall into a more leisurely and friendly stance.

"My name is Nicole, I prefer Nikkie and I am 17 years old, I am from America because of a stupid dimension thingy and I'm currently at an absurd power/ability level. I know plenty about you and I'm psychic. I happen to read your books and give kudos to you. Happy?" Jiraiya is smiling; oh boy…

"You read my books!? Finally, a female fan!" Just then Kakashi poofs beside me, holding his orange book, volume 2! I make a grab for it, and he pulls it out of my reach, I pout. He wont let me have it since I just finished volume 1 (I had to get a dictionary since I have such a hard time reading kanji…) and he isn't finished with volume 2.

"Come on Kakashi-koi, share!" He smiles at me, putting book into his pocket.

"I'm not finished yet." He kisses me (through his mask again) and looks to Jiraiya. "Long time no see, eh Jiraiya-sama?" I pull Kakashi to my side, my arm around his shoulders, his arm snakes around my waist, fingers slipping into the waistband of my skort again. Why has he been so frisky lately?

"Isn't…she a bit young for you Kakashi-san?" Kakashi's eye turns upward into a smile.

"Nope! She's the one who started it in the first place; feisty isn't she?" I smile to myself, my hand meanders up into his silver tresses, caressing his head and I can tell he is suppressing a moan. Jiraiya eyes us carefully, and then he yanks out a notepad and begins writing something down.

"You don't mind if I use you two for my next book idea?" I shake my head, leaning down to nip at Kakashi's ear; his hand slips into my skort and caresses my skin. "Damn, you two are handsy. Not that I mind at all." I chuckle; Kakashi looks up at me when I tug on his hair gently.

"Where are we going for our date?" I wave goodbye to Jiraiya, leading Kakashi away.

"I was thinking about taking you out for something you like; seeing as how you like Chinese food more than Japanese. They have a real spicy cuisine at-" Biting my lip I quickly stop him.

"I love spicy food but I can't eat it; it makes me really sick. Which is why I avoid half of the Japanese food around here. I'm sorry Kakashi-koi…" He smiles anyway, I think, the outline of his mouth his hard to see due to the sun sinking below the horizon.

"Alright, we'll just go somewhere else." He takes my hand in his and begins leading me away.

"Ok."

-

(Lime (lemon-ish if you wish to think so)…THIS ONE IS FORtwilight-yuna17)

So dinner with Kakashi went smoothly, he and I flirted heedlessly over our meal, well my meal; I excused myself to the ladies room so he could inhale his own a bit slower than usual. We walked back to the apartment complex through the park; he seemed to be growing slightly nervous, as we got closer home. He let go of my hand as we climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor; I was continuously noticing his growing anxiety and then it hit me.

He wanted to hit third base with me tonight. I recognized every single sign; I have even used them before… (Never got anywhere of course…)

Hm…what to do? I lag behind Kakashi as I consider the possibilities to myself. 'I guess I could play with him a bit; sex isn't happening tonight…I know; I'll take control of this situation, like I always do…hehehe…'

I watch Kakashi unlock the door to 'our' apartment, he told me to simply consider myself moved in a few days ago, since we are officially dating.

"-Satokibi…I want to talk to you about something…" (-Means sugarcane don't ask me what he was thinking...)

We walk inside and he flips on the light, I turn it back off. He turns around to look at me and I smirk at him, as I close the door behind me; locking it.

"Yes -Sekushi?" I purr; he stares, almost blushing. I walk towards him, tantalizingly and he begins walking backward, probably without knowing that he is doing it. (means Sexy)

"I have been thinking about where our relationship is going, and…" I have him in 'his' bedroom now, although it's sort of mine now, he hardly sleeps in there, for reasons that are quite obvious. "Well…"

"Come on Sekushi, what do you want to tell me?" I think he finally caught on to my motive.

"I wanted to progress, but; you're not yet 18 and I didn't do anything because of that." Kakashi blurts out, he now appears very nervous. I walk closer; he backs up a little more.

"Really? I thought so. We have one little problem with this though…" I grab the back of his neck with my left hand and use my right hand to curl at the edge of his mask. "I have yet to see your whole face."

He looks me in the eye carefully and then he nods once. My hand tugs down the mask gently revealing his slightly lighter skin inch by inch, until I completely roll it down. I stare at his face; he is gorgeous. My left hand comes up to trace the strange scar on his lower right jaw; it appears to be an old burn mark, it leads down a small portion of his neck and stops.

"How did this happen?"

"Fire, when I was about 5 years old. It used to be worse than it is now." I kiss it and continue to run my fingers over it.

"I like it." I suck and kiss it, going down his neck, he moans quietly in response, his hands weaving into my hair. I bite down, he groans pleasurably, and I unzip his Jounin vest, pull it off and throw it to the side. I shove him up against the wall, he gasps loudly and I use my claw jutsu to literally tear off his shirt.

Kakashi's hands begin pulling at my top(s) and I lift my arms so he can yank it over my head, he begins feeling my breasts, back and neck freely. I latch back onto his neck, as I start loosening the laces of his mask (it is like a sleeveless top) and pull it completely off of him. Then I stand back to stare down at his toned, hard body. Unashamedly I touch him like I am in a trance and he does the same to me. His few large and small scars from past battles greatly appeal to me, I trace each one carefully.

"You're perfect," I kiss him, slipping my tongue in his mouth and fight to dominate the silver-haired man; he responds eagerly. His hands slip to the waistband of my skort again, this time tugging down. I grab his hands with my own and slam them against the wall above his head; now he knows I'm in charge and he submits (reluctantly). I pull from the kiss and he looks up expectantly.

"You can't do that Sekushi, not tonight." He leans closer to me and bites down on my collarbone, I moan and he sucks hard, I'm sure it's causing my skin to darken with blood.

"Why not?" His voice is teasing, and tempting me as if he thinks he can regain control of the situation. He resumes abusing the mark; I hold his wrists with one hand to the wall and grasp his hair tightly with the other, preventing him from biting my neck.

"I'm a believer in abstinence." He nods and I allow him to wrap both arms around me. Kakashi darkens my neck and collarbone with hickeys, as I did to him. Then I push him back against the wall and he stops, I kiss him and drop to my knees. Firmly grasping him through his Jounin pants; he moans and I grin feraly at his hardness.

"Damn it," he practically whines quietly. I tug down his pants and tell him to kick them off; he does. He stands against the wall, clad only in his headband and black boxers now, hard and nearly on the brink of pleading for me to pleasure him.

'_He's my bitch_,' I giggle quietly to myself, then knead his cock through his boxers. He moans quietly

"Tell me, Koibito, when did you last do anything at all with another person?" I squeeze Kakashi's throbbing length and he moans again.

"Four years." He groans out and I smirk widely, no wonder he's so frisky, I must be the first person to be close to him in that length of time. I slowly begin sliding his boxers off, nervousness twisting in my stomach, but I ignore it.

The black boxers are gone before I know it and I'm staring at his 8-inch throbbing manhood, begging for me to touch it. I thank the darkness of the room as a pink blush rises to my cheeks. I've only read about doing these actions on another person.

"Damn it Nikkie! Stop teasing." Kakashi seems to be a bit, antsy eh?

"I'm sorry, I missed the part where you where in charge of this?" He whines and I wrap my hand around the base of his cock and blow gently on it, drawing quiet gasps from his lips. I lick him lightly, teasing him and he grabs the back of my head; I don't like that.

I pull away and grab the medical kit under the bed, bringing out the medical tap. He watches me carefully, and like a good boy, he doesn't move.

"What are you…"

"No more freedom for you Sekushi." I tape his hands together behind his back and he whines again. We both know he could free himself easily; but we both know he won't. "I said, I am in charge here." I push him back against the wall and resume my pleasurable torture. With out warning I suck him into my mouth, and partially into my throat; he yells out breathlessly. I pull back, scraping my teeth on the underside of his cock and his knees nearly give.

I suck him back into my mouth and repeat the pattern two or three more times and he moans loudly, having a fierce orgasm in my mouth. I swallow his essence and let his softening member slide my mouth with a quiet pop. I slowly stand to face him, and pet his dazed face.

His eye is half lidded as he stares back at me panting heavily.

"Untie me, please." I comply, his hands grab the back of my head and he kisses me hard, I yet again dominate him. We kiss and kiss, touching each other yet again, and then he pulls away to breath. "Thank you, you're so damn amazing."

I smirk and hold him to my bare chest, petting his head lovingly.

"Not bad for a virgin eh?" He chuckles.

-(two weeks later)

Sakura and I are sparring, I'm basically beating her up, but she is showing a lot of power, and she is much faster, much stronger. I guess my last punch to her face was too much though. She stands wiping the blood from her split lip. I have my fair share of wounds from her kunai and shuriken.

"NO MORE!" Sakura screams at me, she falls to her knees I cross my arms and look down at her.

"Sakura…we have one week till finals, you must be able to sustain my attacks or Dosu will kill you!"

"We've been doing this for hours! You gave me 100 pounds of weight too! I can't do this!" My eyes narrow at her and I punch her in the gut hard as possible, she doubles over onto the ground. He arm and leg weights weigh her down.

"Don't you ever say you can't!" I snarl. "Saying so renders you incapable to achieve anything! You have come very far Sakura, and I won't let you give up because you think you can't. But I wont be able to help you if you aren't willing to learn!"

"I," Sakura struggles to stand, glaring up at me. "I am willing! You're just trying to kill me!" She screams as I pin her to the ground with a kunai to her neck.

"If I was trying to kill you, you'd be drowning in your own blood right now." She shakes in fear; I release her and stand. "Take a lap, I'll wait here." She nods, picking herself up and begins running. I wont see her for half an hour Konoha is a big place.

I sense eyes on my back again; I turn around whipping a kunai in the direction of the feeling, a clank of metal sound out. I knew it! Someone is watching me.

"Come out from there, I don't have enough patience for stalkers!" There is a rustle of the trees; I see a familiar pattern of clothing and smirk. They are here already? I dart up into the tree standing before Haku, and Zabuza.

"You're here already…didn't think my message would make it to you so soon. So, do you have any ideas as how to help me?" Haku looked about the premises and looked up to Zabuza, nodding.

"Yes, I have plenty of ninja lined up, all enemies of Orochimaru. Each are Chuunin or higher; do you know any bit of his plan? We'll need inside information if this is going to work at all." Zabuza looks at me expectantly and I keep quiet, suddenly I have a feeling of being watched and look to Haku; he nods his head in the direction of the field I was in.

Neji, TenTen and Gai-san had entered; Neji is looking up into the tree at us, Byuakugan. I smirk and wave at him. He turns to Gai and says something. Opps…

"We'd best move to a more secluded location, they are onto us." Both nod, and follow after me as we head to the apartment.

-

I do a few hand signs and a genjutsu settles onto the surrounding area; my genjutsu has improved vastly since Jiraiya-sama removed the seal. I lead them to the kitchen and they don't accept the offered seats. A large piece of paper is unfolded onto the table it is a diagram of the Stadium for the Chuunin finals and it pinpoints the position of all Orochimaru's ninja.

"How did you get all of this information?" Zabuza questioned, as he leaned over the table, studying the map.

"That is a secret. I-" There is a sharp knock at the door and we all freeze. 'Shit…'

The door is knocked on again and I creep over to the door, perform a sealing jutsu on the walls. My chakra feels out under the door, there is an ANBU, wait two; waiting on the other side.

I move over to the living room, standing on the couch as I search for the trap door and open it. Zabuza and Haku catch on, Haku folds up the map, keeping it and slips through the door with Zabuza, I just finish climbing down from the couch when the door is unlocked, my genjutsu dispelled.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I ask angrily, putting my arms on my hips in an aggressive manner. The ANBU approach me, a third ANBU is waiting on the outside of my window. I pray Zabuza and Haku got away just fine.

"DeTota, Nicole; half an hour ago, you were spotted lurking in the trees with two high ranked rouge ninjas by one Hyuuga, Neji; is this true?" I eye them carefully, wondering about my answer.

"If I was, what will your course of action be?"

"You will be taken under arrest and brought to Lord Hokage himself, by orders."

I back away, as I'm attacked by them; and I'm able to kick off one, but the other grabs me from behind. My head jams back into his mask and I flip him over my shoulder.

"I wont go quietly!"

A sharp pain in my side alerts me, I look down; a tiny dart is embedded in my hip. My eyes grow hazy. That third ANBU outside the window got me…

"Dirty trick..." I fall straight down my head cracks across the coffee table, I faintly hear one of the ANBU yell out something.

- (Surprise starts here)

My heads lolls across my chest and then I look up slowly, my vision begins clearing. Damn I feel tired; my head hurts like hell too!

"What…where…" I look around and I see some oddly dressed men with masks on are standing beside me. "Who…are you?" They look at me weirdly and say something to me in Japanese, I can't focus enough to process the words through my head. "Uh…huh?"

The two men grip my shoulders (so I can't move?) and I look down at myself what the hell am I wearing? Where am I? Who are these people?

"_Nicole-san_, please don't pretend you don't understand."

Ok I get my name…um…damn I can't think, ow! I'm just fricken learning how to speak it! This is hard…and who are these people? Who is that man in the funny robe? I shake my head some more, and my thoughts clear a bit. Ok, maybe I can filter his words a bit.

"_Do you_ know _what_ I am saying _Nicole-san_?" Well…that made no sense; I wish he would speak slower…

"Uh…I… can't speak… fluently, speak slower, please?" I say slowly. The man in the funny robes stares at me, confused; I wonder why?

"_Alright, how about now_?" I nod he rests his chin on his folded hands, **"**_Do you know where we are__?" _I pause, translating in my head and slowly respond.

"No, not at all."

"_We are in Konohagakure, Japan. A ninja village."_

I giggle after I get what he said.

"Funny, so which…one of those fools…hired you to play a prank on me? Was it Melucci or Shipman? Maybe one of the girls? Uh…Benson?" The men beside me stare…I guess at me and shrug. I think I confused them more.

"_Nicole-san, this is a very serious matter, my ANBU guards apprehended you after you fought them in Kakashi's apartment. You were caught associating with a pair of rouge ninja_."

After deciphering what he said…(which took about 2 minutes) I am wearing a very, very confused look.

"Er…who is Kakashi…and…what's a rouge ninja?"

"_Hokage-sama, I think she may be suffering from amnesia. She had a nasty fall after the knock out drug took effect."_

"_Oh?_"

I roll my eyes. Forming the words I wish to say in my head and then speak them.

"That, is not possible; I just came from my karate class and I was not injured, I would have to had a severe blow to my skull right here-" I raise my left hand to that part of my head and feel a large, hard, lump and gasp. "What the hell!"

Ok…so maybe…that would explain quite a bit…but I can't recall anything about these people. Oh well, I'm use to crazy stuff.

"_I believe you have amnesia Nicole-san, and we can't punish you for things that you don't understand or remember. So, how old do you believe you are? And what is the date?"_

This man has great patience as he waits for me to form my words.

"Fourteen and a half! It's Friday October 9th, I just started 8th grade a month ago. What exactly did I do?"

"_Fourteen? Really? We know you to be 17 right now. And you seem to be much nicer and far more respectful than the girl we know."_

I cock my head to the side as his words translate into my brain.

"Nicer? I'm not nice to you? I'm sorry. I can't believe I'd do something like that, I can imagine snapping at someone, but I generally am pretty nice! And quiet! I always thought I should be nice so everyone else would…but that doesn't actually work…hm…and I know I'm extremely respectful or my mother would ground me for like, ever."

I catch my breath; I said quite a bit and all at once! I'm getting so much better at speaking this language. It must be because they can't speak English so I'm forced to speak it! Just like Elaqua-sensei said!

The man across me smiles warmly but there is something hidden in his smile. I think he's suspicious of me or something? The men beside me let go when the man nods to them and they leave, one saying he'll retrieve a medic. I stand and nearly stumble before I realize what shoes I am wearing and blush darkly at my cloths, covering myself with my arms. Am I really this tall later on? I'm afraid of heights as it is!

"_You talk more freely. Any ideas as to why you are so different?_"

"No idea, I've always been like this, my only guess is that in the future…or now or…uh…whatever, something happened to my family. My big brother did just enter the military and he's more than likely going to war. I am very close to Justin, my brother; he's basically my only friend."

"_Tell me more about yourself_?" Now I know he is trying to find out stuff…but I guess it wouldn't hurt.

"I don't even know your name, so I don't know if I should tell you anything." I smile sweetly.

"_I'm Sarutobi, I am the leader of this village."_

I smile at him; he is nice to me at least.

"Ok Mr. Sarutobi, what you want to know?" He gestures to a chair next to his desk and I walk over, sitting on it with my knees pulled to my chest and I face him smiling.

"_Start with your childhood, anything interesting_?"

"Mh…I didn't talk to anyone, and when I did people tended to tell me to shut up and some kids played pranks on me. I was the joke of elementary school; I was teachers pet, straight 'A' student and even when I was a cheerleader they tormented me. I still couldn't figure out why people hated me."

"_That seems like a harsh childhood_."

"Eh, I didn't mind, I had my brother, he always listened, cared for me and showed me love. Mom and Dad called me their little angel, said they were proud of me; so that was enough I guess."

"_But you said he joined the military."_ Tears well up in my eyes and I look down, smiling sadly.

"Yea, he left for boot camp back in August, they aren't allowed to make phone calls, only send letters and I don't get enough of them to feel much from him anymore. He's going through so much and he doesn't have time to write." I wipe away tears and look at my hand; black eyeliner is smeared on it, I'm Goth in the future I guess…

"I guess I got pretty lonely…probably why I started…cutting myself…" I push down the armband on my left arm and study it. "Wow…it's a lot worse than what I did…" I trace the swirling white mark that goes around my entire arm. "I wonder why I did this…" I ignore the red flaming scar that goes up to my wrist.

"_You seem to have been through a lot for such young girl."_

I smile at him; he stares in surprise.

"No, I consider myself lucky…there are millions of people out there who have no family, are starving…or hurt. I can't say I have it bad. I've just got some unnecessary baggage."

Someone comes in the room, dressed in white, carrying a small medical box; they bow to the man next to me.

"_Hokage-sama I-._" And I couldn't understand the rest of their fast Japanese. The named Hokage says something back and the medic turns to me, setting the box on the table and reach out to me speaking rapid Japanese. I flinch; the medic turns to the older man confused.

"_You'll have to speak slowly to her, she can't understand us that easily."_ The medic nods and begins explaining what he is doing as he pokes around my bruised head.

"_Well, it seems that all I have to do is hit you again and your memories __**should**__ return to the original state. It's simple!_" My face pales. Should? Should is never good, it means it many not happen.

"Uh…doesn't that mean they have a chance of… not returning?" The medic smiles and takes out a reflex tester from the box and places a hand on my head, steadying it.

"_Trust me, I'm a doctor_." I squeeze my shut and pray; oh dear god, spare me! The strike to my head is very hard and I see stars as I hit the floor. Suddenly I pass out.

(-A few minutes later-) (All words are in Japanese only now!)

"OW!! What the hell just happened!?" I look around the room as I sit up. "Where are those blasted ANBU!? That dirty trick they played…I'll snap their little necks!"

"Back to your normal self I see…" I look up at the Hokage confused and angry; he looks sad and disappointed. Why?

"What are you talking about!? I was just dragged here by those three idiot ANBU! What idiot thinks I'm conspiring against you!? I don't have time for that!" I huff and growl at the Hokage, he is pissing me off. I'm trying to help them and they think I'm scheming! The medic by the desk is staring at me, jaw agape.

"Take a bloody picture! It'll last longer!" I flare my chakra and the medic squeaks in fear, running away, out of the room. "God, no personal space."

"Well, we have visual evidence from Hyuuga, Neji that you were seen with two rouge ninja, which have now been identified as Momochi, Zabuza and his accomplice Haku." My eyes roll and I sigh heavily, then I look around the room, hoping no one is around.

"I saved their lives so they owe me; I planned this meeting after my mission in the Land of Waves. Now they are in my debt and are assisting me in a plan I devised."

"What plan?"

"I'm trying to save the lives of countless people, Orochimaru-san is going to attack during the Chuunin Finals." The Hokage's eyes widen, and he stares at me.

"Where did you get that information?"

"Ok…what part of my knowing EVERYTHING don't you get!?" I growl at him, he puts a hand up to quiet me.

"Alright, I believe you, but, I'm afraid that because of your association with wanted ninja, and not turning them over to the proper authorities, disqualifies you from the Chuunin Exams. That is a warning, next strike you get and you wont be allowed to promote ever." I shrug, uncaring. I'll have more time to set up my plan of attack.

"I only entered to manipulate Kabuto, and to protect, Team 7. But I didn't get away scott free, this stupid curse mark hurts like a bitch!"

The Hokage studies me, and completely ignores my statement.

"Is this all just an act, or is there something more to it?"

I raise an eyebrow and then glare at him. His eyes shine as a thought passes through.

"What ever…happened to your brother?"

I glare harder at him and grit my teeth.

"He died."

Something glimmers in his eye.

"Oh."

**-TBC-**

**A/N:** …Crazy chapter.

Please review, I'll gladly answer any of your questions or concerns!


	9. The Sadistic Mind of a Woman

Test Run

Diclaimer: I own my new laptop.

Warning: GORE! Ish….

Dedication: MY MOMMY! I passed my driving test and got my license cause of her.

Chapter Eight: The Sadistic Mind of a Woman.

I sneak over the Konoha village wall, jumping nearly 200 feet to a tree and freeze. The ninja guarding the barrier looks around wondering what that noise is. I perform Kabuto's sleep genjutsu and the ninja passes out; I dart out of the tree and onto the rooftops. It's nearing 3 am as I silently as possible make my way to Kakashi's apartment.

Quietly, I land on the tiny ledge of the windowsill using the thin border to steady my large body while I open the glass. I slip inside pushing away the drapes to Kakashi's bedroom; my heels make a gentle click once they touch the floor.

"Nikkie-koi?" comes Kakashi's drowsy voice, he supports his body on one elbow and I creep over to him.

"Sh, go back to sleep Sekushi." I kiss him gently and he lies against his pillow; staring up at me. I mentally drool at the vision.

"You've been gone for two days, ANBU black ops has been pestering me about your whereabouts." He speaks, yawning in between words.

"I had a retrieval mission, top secret."

"Top secret? I thought you were on probation?"

"It's for my own needs."

"Hm." Kakashi eyes me, and turns his head slightly causing his gorgeous hair to brush over his eyes. Gorgeous…yum…

"Stop trying to seduce me, I wont tell; best for your safety." He gives a puppy face and I nearly give in; he knows my weaknesses. I roll my eyes and turn away. "I'm taking a shower, I'll be in bed in about 20 minutes." He grabs my arm.

"Can I have another kiss? I haven't seen you in two days."

Turning back to him I lean over and place my lips onto his and suddenly he has me pinned on the bed underneath him; his talented tongue nearly down my throat, hands groping my scantly clad body. My hands grab his hair and neck as he kisses me roughly; I moan lowly when his teeth bite my neck; lips sucking on my sensitive skin..

"God, Kakashi." Damn, he knows how to turn the tables on me. My shirt (well his…too cold for that 'shirt' of mine) is torn off; Kakashi nips and sucks on my breasts. The pale skin on his back is streaked with red claw marks as I scrape my acrylic nails downward.

Suddenly my skort is pulled halfway to my thighs and I kick him off of me in anger, he lands on his feet in a crouch position on the floor at the end of the bed. My black hair flies forward as I jerk into a sitting position.

"How many times must I tell you Kakashi!? I said no sex till marriage! Why can't you respect that?" His unmasked face contorts into a disappointed, desperate emotion.

"Please Koibito, I need you; I haven't had sex in years!" My scarecrow's voice is desperate.

"Well it's gonna be a lot fucking longer if you keep pulling shit like that!" I yank my shirt over my head, pull my skort back up and get up from the bed; then go to the main door, thrusting it open. "I'm going to Naruto's place!"

"Wait! Nikkie! Please I-"

"SAVE IT!" I slam the door closed and get the hell out.

**(-Morning-)**

"…Naruto…"

The blonde I addressed looks to me from his place on the floor (he is in a crouching position of some sort) in a pair of dark red shorts and a black t-shirt with a red swirl in the middle (I bought it for him it's his new look). A scroll is on the floor before him for a Taijutsu move that I know very well…it's from my karate class, after all.

"What!?"

"…You're doing it wrong…"

"…What are you talking about? It says to do it this way!"

"Well you are obviously reading impaired."

"No I'm not!"

"Yea, you are."

"If you're so smart then you do it!"

I crouch properly and do the kick and jab the proper way.

"If you do it correctly your opponent will double over; you can break their nose, and shove the bone into their brain, effectively killing them. You'll get drenched in blood, but what good battle doesn't have blood?" Naruto eyes me as I giggle about the thought of having blood splatter on my skin and cloths.

"You're really creepy Nikkie-san, who gets off from getting covered in blood?"

I smile an eerie smile; he shudders.

"I do! And so do plenty of other psychopaths!" 'Ah, like…Itachi Uchiha…mh. Yummy. Too bad he's gay.'

"Right…so, can you teach me how to do this water jutsu I found? I just can't seem to-" A knock at the door interrupts my blonde friend; he looks at me and then stands.

"Who could that be?" I don't want to be find out…so I just slip into the bathroom, smoothing my hair out in the mirror like the true girly girl I was born to be; I leave the door open so I can hear everything clearly.

"Sasuke-teme…what are you doing here? I thought you'd be training since-"

"I've been thinking, dobe."

"What about?"

"What Nikkie-san said…at the preliminaries…about us...being a cute…couple." My eyes shoot open and I peer around the doorway to see a blushing Naruto and a nervous Sasuke.

"Y-you have?"

"Yea…and…I think…she could be right." I perform a happy dance inside my head.

"Really…"

"Yea, so..." Sasuke wont meet Naruto's eyes, a pink hue on his pale cheeks. "I just thought I should tell you." Naruto smirks widely at Sasuke.

"Sooooooooo you have a crush on me."

"…Hn…"

"That means you're gay."

"…Well if l-liking another male means that-"

"Then me too." Sasuke looks up at Naruto, only to be pulled into a hard kiss and I swear I hear him whimper. The fangirl inside me screams in victory at the kiss. I knew Kishimoto made them gay! HAH! My camera that I have hidden secretly pops out of 'nowhere' and I snap a few shots.

When they pull apart Naruto hauls Sasuke into his chest, holding him for all he is worth.

"Heh, you're such a girl teme."

"Naru-"

"I'm kidding."

"Hn…" I let out a squeal as Sasuke tentatively wraps his arms around Naruto's neck; like a GIRL! The boys' jerk apart and look at me as I jump out; I am jumping up and down all giggly and happy.

"I knew it, I knew it! TAKE THAT YAOI HATERS!"

"Nikkie-san! You saw that!?" Naruto blurts out; Sasuke is trying to not turn neon red.

"YUP! And thank you for the show! That was THEE cutest thing I have EVER seen!"

"You are quite frightening this way…Nikkie-san." Sasuke says to me, with out looking up.

"I'm a fangirl! I love boy on boy action! I loooooove it! Yay for NaruSasu!"

This goes on forever and then I wind up taking the boys out to celebrate their confession. Where are we? You guessed it! Ichiraku Ramen! Guess who is making me poor? NARUTO! Guess who shows up to harass me? Kakashi!

I lean against the side of the ramen place glaring at Kakashi with my arms crossed. He is pleading for me to forgive him.

"Nikkie-san…I didn't mean to overstep your boundaries but please…I'm a hot blooded man; it's hard for me to resist. Look at you; you have an amazing body. What man or woman could resist that?" I twitch, my anger melting away with his compliments (curse him); I worked hard for this body so the complements are damn well working!

"If you can't resist…then we're getting a bigger place so we can have separate rooms." His eye widens.

"But what if I want to cuddle!?" Damn him and that puppy face… it works too well.

"Well, you sure as hell wont be getting ANYTHING from me until you learn to control yourself! You're a ninja, you should know that by now." I think he knows I'm weakening now.

"I promise I'll be good; but please don't separate us, I can't sleep with out you next to me anymore."

…

Damn it…too cute…too romantic…too sweet. I hate him.

"Fine, but you can't touch me for a week."

I begin to head back to my seat with the boys, and then turn, smiling to him.

"You'll be picking up the tab for my boys as well."

Kakashi nearly cries at that; considering Naruto's appetite.

And so ends the tale of my strong, bitch barrier being torn apart; leaving me with a soft, sensitive heart. Can't wait for it to be broken…again.

**(-Day of Chuunin Exam Finals-)**

"Fuck you…" I punch the mirror, shattering it and knock everything off the bathroom sink. Today I woke with severe cramps; turns out my cycle decided to be a bitch and start today sucks cause I didn't have it for a month before. Today is the start of the Chuunin finals! I get very sick and mean and bitchy (more so than usual) during this time…stupid bitch! I start kicking the cabinet on the floor, feeling anger build up in my chest like it was mocking me since it did not want to break.

"Something wrong Satokibi?" Kakashi knocks on the bathroom door and I look to it as I start pouring some of my shampoo all over the counter top.

"I'm not feeling well Koi…" I nearly double over as my cramps get worse, dropping my shampoo bottle. I smack my forehead on the counter and I rub it angrily.

"Need anything?" I pull out a piece of glass from my knuckle.

"Got any tea?"

"No…I can get some though." I kick the cabinet again; it cracks from the force. My head is throbbing.

"Can you get me Goji Berry Raspberry Pomegranate Mint tea?"

"I don't think they make that kind."

"THEN GET ALL THE FLAVORS AND MIX IT!" I lie on the cold floor and curl up tightly. The cramps will go away after I have my tea and a hot bath, but I wont be pleasant afterward and I'll be ill.

"…Did your cycle start?"

"YES! NOW GO!" Kakashi sighs heavily and I listen to his footsteps fade. I stare into my reflection on a small segment of the shattered mirror.

-

Six cups of Goji Berry Raspberry Pomegranate Mint tea that my Koibito mixed for me really did the trick for my cramps. But, I still feel angry, bitchy and hormonal so these stupid ninja better not piss me off. Kakashi was muttering something about women and their monthly piss-off-their-boyfriend-days. He can fucking deal!

We are 3 miles outside of Konoha and before me are at least 500 rouge ninja from various villages; all Chuunin or higher.

"So you already explained everything to them…right?"

"Correct, but they would all like to know when they'll receive payment."

I twitch and ruffle my hair in thought.

"I forgot about that part…uh…I'll take care of it later…gonna have to steal some shit to pull this one off…" I mumble the last part.

"Alright, when do we attack?" One of the ninja yells out.

"In exactly 1 hour and" I glance at my watch "23 minutes. Everyone I hope you know how to use the concealment jutsu because that's the one you'll need. Take your assigned places and hide! Orochimaru's men will be arriving in 1 hour; you will kill them, cleanly and secretly as possible we outnumber them 2:1 so we have a better chance. NOW GO!"

The ninja all disappear, Zabuza and Haku standing beside me. I nod to them and we launch up into the trees, heading back to Konoha.

"What do we do?" Haku asks politely.

"We're going to the stadium, disguise yourselves as cloaked ANBU from Konoha, we're fighting Orochimaru himself."

Both ninja perform the henge jutsu; I do the same.

"Isn't Orochimaru a sanin? How can we defeat him?"

"I know all of his tricks, jutsu and weaknesses. All we need is timing…are you up for the challenge?"

"Always." Zabuza replies. I feel an evil smile creep onto my face; how much I love torturing the ones who torment others.

-

Zabuza, Haku and I gently land on the highest point of the stadium; giving us the perfect look out for the Hokage and the Kazekage, AKA Orochimaru.

"That's Orochimaru-san, just so you know." I point at the well-disguised man; my partners' look at him wide eyed.

"Really? Where is the real one?" Haku asks calmly.

"Orochimaru and his men killed him and his escorts. They are somewhere over in that direction." I gesture with my hand towards the rocky outskirts of the village

"Won't even ask how you know that…" Zabuza mutters. My eyes roll.

"You two watch them closely; I need to have a word with one of my teammates." I don't wait for a response and jump off the edge of the stadium going down the backside. I release my henge and brace myself for the landing.

-

"Excuse me! The waiting room is for finalists only." A random Chuunin yells out to me, I sneer at him and push the smaller man away.

"Fuck off, I'm busy." The Chuunin stutters in possible surprise of my disobedience (or language). I'm not one to listen. I go into the room, kicking the door closed and approach Sakura.

"Nikkie-san! What are you doing here? I thought Hokage-sama disqualified you?" I smile.

"Yea…they went on about the Hyuuga bastard down there seeing me associating myself with wanted ninja. They were right…but that's not the point. Yea…I need to talk to you."

"What about?" The pink haired girl cocks her head to the side, her long hair swaying; I twitch in need, I want to touch her appealing mane._ 'Bad Nikkie…'_

"Since Gaara," I feel his 'scary' (haha…yea right…) eyes shift to me; Sakura's eyes widen. "Killed your opponent Dosu, all of my training will probably be useless against Shino; as you can see he uses bugs, so I'd be careful…he probably has already placed a tracing bug on you or he will, so hiding wont work. But I'm just giving you a heads up. Oh, when you see Sasuke…tell him he looks cute when he blushes like a girl."

I smile at her and she giggles.

"Ok, thanks for the information; I'll be sure to do what you said. I'm pretty smart though, so I'll be able to strategize against him."

"Good luck, Sakura-san; you will win, I know it. But, if you are injured, pull out, a good Chuunin knows when they are beaten…except me; I'm stubborn."

I turn to leave and find Gaara before me, glaring at me with his killing intent blazing.

"How'd you know about that Sound shinobi?" I stare down at him.

"I do believe you are in an alliance with Sound, and you are going against what you all agreed to, he came after you to kill you so you killed him. Am I right?"

Gaara stares, and his sand shifts out to attack me.

"Gaara, no!" Temari yells out.

"Oh please, you're about as terrifying as a baby panda bear. You think Shukaku scares me?" I lean down and smirk at him "HAH! You have a better chance at throwing a toy spider at me to get me scared." The sand is suddenly squeezing around my throat and I don't move.

Three jounin crash into the room and Gaara stops and the sand receeds.

"She is right there!" the Chuunin from before yells out. I roll my eyes as the jounin lunge at me.

"Yea…that's gonna work." I am suddenly at the doorway, the jounin tied up on the floor. "Well, see you later Sakura!" I disappear.

-

"So…how's it going?" I ask as I settle beside my partners' in my ANBU henge.

"Orochimaru has told the Hokage that he wants to see the Uchiha's fight the most; why I wonder." Haku mentions.

"To see what he is capable of. He wants his body." I say calmly.

"…Pedophilia much?" Zabuza comments, I laugh lightly.

"I absolutely will not deny the fact that he probably wants to molest the poor boy; but Orochimaru has found a way of 'immortality' by overtaking the body of an extremely powerful ninja. He wants Sasuke's body for the Sharingan, since he could not obtain his ex-ally Uchiha, Itachi; the prodigy of the Uchiha clan. I don't care what anyone says, Sasuke is defiantly not as powerful as his elder brother and his Sharingan is not as good. Still, if Orochimaru has possession of the Sharingan; he will become deadly."

"Again, I will not ask how you know all that."

"Well…" I squint to see Naruto summon the Kyuubi's power. "He'd actually be better off using Naruto-kun; he is way more powerful. He does have the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside him."

"T-that's what that boy used in our battle!? Is he really?" Haku asks, astonished. I merely nod.

"No wonder…" We all look at each other and then revert our gaze to the battle as Naruto gives Neji a solid left hook to the jaw.

"Well, he won…whoo…how unexpected…yea…don't care…Ok, about…38 minutes left till the gang shows, so let's relax…shall we?"

-

I'm kind surprised that Sasuke still did not show until 10 minutes ago…I told Kakashi to show up on time but nooooo of course not. He has to make a big entrance! I'm gonna hurt him later…at least Sakura won her match…I guess my pressure point tactic works real well with strategy.

Suddenly Gaara is standing before Sasuke, gripping his bloody shoulder. I tense in anticipation.

"Zabuza…Haku…Stand by. Wait for my command." A couple seconds pass and then Orochimaru looks to Sarutobi; he looks back. There is suddenly an explosion, causing us to loose visual and my partners' stiffen, but do not flee.

I observe monster serpents off near the village wall. The smoke clears; Orochimaru has the Third captive and several sand/sound shinobi are around.

"Kill them; and save as many as you can." In a flash Haku and Zabuza do away with the spare ninja; I am busy positioning myself so I am in the Shishienjin (four flames formation.) Thankfully I go undetected (thanks to the invisibility jutsu) as the jutsu is executed and I am inside the large purple…box…

"I never imagined that sand would betray Konoha…"

"Treaties' are merely a veil, to prevent a participant from seeing the other's true intentions. This pitiful competition is done with; a new chapter will be inserted into the history books for years to come; one where I, Orochimaru destroy Konoha."

"Are you inciting a war?"

"Indeed; one that will plague the lives of shinobi and civilians alike for centuries."

"Orochimaru, surly we can avoid this nonsensical violence and negotiate; I-"

"Ho, ho…Oh Sarutobi-sensei; you have become feeble-minded by aging so many years."

Orochimaru rips off his disguise.

"I am going to destroy Konoha and take you down with it, old fool."

"Humph; I thought I taught you to not count your chickens before they're hatched." Orochimaru merely grins evilly. "I knew this day would come one day; but I will not die as easy as you intend."

"You should have named the Godaime when I warned you; for the Sandaime will die right here; on this roof top which will become our legendary battle field." Orochimaru shoves the third away and rips off the Kazekage robes. "Prepare to fight; and tell your little rat to release that blasted jutsu." Orochimaru throws a look in my direction and I automatically reveal my henge concealed self.

Sarutobi looks at me; he doesn't recognize me or the ANBU mask I wear.

"Now how'd this one get through my barrier?" Orochimaru throws a dirty look to his henchmen holding up the jutsu. Sarutobi removes his own robes; revealing his ninja robes and fighting gear. "No matter, I just kill it off first."

I release my henge and stand to full height; a serious look on my face. Both men are shocked that I am standing there.

"Nicole-san, how…"

"Well, my little toy is still alive. Well I suppose killing you would be useless, considering how valuable you could be to me.

I take out a sealing scroll and release the object within. A very sharp katana is sealed inside; I un-sheath it and smile at it's gleaming metal then look back to Orochimaru.

"You can't kill me, not even if you try your damn hardest Orochimaru-kun." His eyes dance with laughter and I bite into my lip as my curse mark begins to burn my body and I wince, as it gets worse quickly. Blood trickles from the wound and down my chin.

"We'll see." He launches at me and I block every attack and get a few swipes of my katana on him; I am still adjusting…haven't used one in months. Suddenly one of his attacks comes up quickly and I can't block it so I tense for the impact but it doesn't come. I look at myself and then behind me to see a shocked Orochimaru. My body is transparent and then it suddenly regains it's normal density and I pick up my katana to resume fighting but the third stops me.

"Nicole-san stop! His battle is with me; stand down."

I continue to stare at my hands as it flickers, anger boils inside my being and I clench my hands tightly as they regain structure.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, but I have a personal problem to resolve with this unlucky bastard." I turn to him, shaking in anger and feel an angry growl vibrate in my throat. "He marked me- so I must, mark him." I smirk and throw aside the katana.

"I order you to stand down Nicole-san!"

Ignoring Sarutobi; I begin walking toward Orochimaru, a blood lusting smirk curling onto my lips and I try not to laugh as I suddenly begin losing myself to my sadistic urges.

"You think you can defeat me, little girl? You do realize you are completely at my control correct?" Orochimaru's hand comes up in a hand sign, and my mark begins spreading, burning and searing my body. I chuckle darkly, almost enjoying it and feel my lust for blood grow darker as I quicken my approach. The Sannin eyes me and then looks at Sarutobi, notcing I am in fornt of him.

'_Shit he knows I'm protecting him!'_

"Oh dear Orochimaru-kun…you poor thing. You think you are wicked and evil? You think you have control over me? You control nothing. Not this battle, not your ninja and certainly not me. You think this curse mark hurts?" I giggle evilly. "Only someone like me can handle pain like this, pain that I've cause myself. It feels good. But I wonder, would you like it as much as I do?"

He steps back as I become a mere foot before him in a half a second. I smirk down at him, his eyes widen and he uses more chakra on my mark and it starts hurting for real, but still, I turn off the sense of pain completely and it becomes pleasure in my mind. A quiet moan comes from my throat and then a laugh. I hide my fear with a smirk even though Orochimaru just sent his demonic sword toward Sarutobi-sama, I cant stop it.

"Nicole-san please st-" I hear the sound of flesh being torn open, I suppose Sarutobi was just impaled with the sword.

I suddenly lunge at Orochimaru's right arm with my teeth, he moves away but I latch onto him anyway, my chakra claws sinking all the way in. He howls in pain; blood is gushing around my nails, it is glorious.

"B-Bloody wench! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Now I'm going to lay my own curse on you!"

A force chakra into my teeth and latch at the top of his arm, right below his shoulder and bite through. Metallic, red, warm liquid floods into my mouth and I begin ripping at his arm like a crazed animal. Orochimaru is screaming at me to let go and punching me in my head and upper body, at some point a kunai is stabbed into my shoulder repeatedly. I hear a distinct snap, and then something sharp scrapes at my chin; the bone of his arm and I begin yanking and twisting till I fall back with my claws still embedded into his gruesomely amputated limb.

"M-My arm! You bitch give me back my arm!"

I sit up, and drop his arm into my lap. I am laughing, loudly and insanely; his blood covers most of my face and it is all over my upper body staining the cloths I am wearing.

"Have fun trying to perform jutsu!" I snicker and stand up, brushing my hair from my face and smearing it with more blood. "He's all yours Hokage-sama." I coo to him and begins walking away, holding the arm of Orochimaru.

"H-how can you be so sadistic, N-Nicole-san?" The Hokage is staring at me with fear in my eyes, blood dripping at the corner of his mouth; he was stabbed in his upper right ribcage; nothing vital. I smile at him with childish innocents.

"The same way I can smile at myself in the mirror when something is wrong. Now please do take care of Orochimaru, but please don't die."

Sarutobi shudders, Orochimaru is growing paler by the second as blood pools at his feet. The Hokage isn't much better.

"Well Orochimaru? Do you wish to give up? I do not wish to fight you whilst you are in this condition, please stand down and we can come to some sort of agreement." The Hokage's voice is gentle and fearful, but strong and bold. Orochimaru sneers.

"Go to hell old man! RETREAT!" The purple box suddenly vanishes and four ninja appear out of no where. I identify them as Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon/Ukon and Tayuya. "I'll kill you next time old man, when I have the ability to." I smirk at Orochimaru when he eyes his…well now my arm. "As for you wench; I'll get you for that, keep my damn arm, I'll just get a new one."

The Sound Four disappear, carrying Orochimaru off. I stand smirking at Sarutobi.

"Say thank you, I just saved you from sacrificing yourself."

He smiles sadly at me clutching his side in pain.

"I'm not too sure if that is true." He falls to his knees and I grab him; there are several ANBU surrounding us. "But thank you anyhow."

I smirk.

"Your welcome."

The ANBU take the Hokage from my care and rush off to help him, Zabuza and Haku appear beside me.

"I'm guessing you won your battle?" Haku asks quietly. I nod and stand approaching Orochimaru's arm and pick it up.

"How did it go down there?" My partner's and I jump down to the balcony and wander through the unconscious crowd.

"We lost most of our ninja, but defeated more than most of Orochimaru's, not too many of Konoha ninja were harmed too badly and few died. I suppose Konoha is a powerful ninja village." Zabuza is reattaching his sword to his back.

"Hn, I guess…oh well…We'd best get going to make sure the whole battle is over; I don't think Orochimaru-san would just stop. Shall we?" I begin wrapping the arm in part of a cloak from a ninja.

"Yes we should. What are you doing with that arm?" I smile at the boys.

"It's my evidence that I am as good as I claim when I go visit with the Akatsuki, I believe you know Hoshigaki, Kisame. One of the seven swordsmen. He is part of them." Zabuza glares at me.

"What do you want with them? Aren't they a devious organization?"

I shrug, and tie the wrapped parcel about my back.

"Always good to have extra allies. Also I have something they really wanted back." I pull out Orochimaru's old Akatsuki ring from my supply pouch. "Maybe I can somehow gain their trust…if not I'll die. No worries though." The pair of Mist nin stare at me and then we resume our scouting.

**(-Later on-)**

"Holy hell! What happened to you?" Kakashi yells; I smile.

"I kind bit and clawed Orochimaru till I ripped his arm off…heh…" My boyfriend is shocked for a moment and then suddenly yanks me into a tight embrace.

"God, I was worried about you; I know you can take care of yourself…but…jeeze. Don't do it again." I roll my eyes and hug him back, then push away.

"I promise I will not, not do it again…sorta…but we'll kiss and stuff later, we need to go find the rest of Team Seven!"

The scarecrow nods and we zip off to find our team.

-

Naruto is chakra exhausted laying under a tree, being cared for by Sasuke, who is also watching over Sakura. I'm guessing all went well the normal way without my interference. Oh well.

We get all three to the hospital and I get bandaged up and washed, even though Mark is having the doctors on the other side work on my wounds. Wait…speaking of which I haven't checked my book in weeks!

-

After Kakashi and I get back we spend some time kissing and cuddling and then change cloths finally. He goes off to take a shower and I grab the Manga from my drawer my boyfriend cleared out for me. There are two missed letters. One from the Chuunin preliminaries, and one from two days ago.

_Ms. Nicole,_

_We have found a way to heal you rapidly, you have probably noticed this. Although we have made this discovery we do not recommend anything too extreme (like dying). There has been a few small upgrades, like new jutsu and taijutsu. There isn't much more important. We are also working on making it so you can return to the normal time here; without wasting four years of your life._

_We would like to express our great appreciation towards your understanding and participation in this project. Thank you from the whole staff._

_Respectfully,_

_Mark Clear_

Awwww how sweet….

_Ms. Nicole,_

_We are quite worried right now, a test that we performed to find if you could return to the normal time has screwed up the system, so please do not worry if you notice some minor glitches. The few glitches are; déjà vu (repeated scenes), character change, failure to use a jutsu or such, the ground falling from beneath your feet and loosing structure of your body for a few moments. Don't worry, we'll fix this as soon as possible._

_Thank you again,_

_Mark Clear._

Wonderful…well…at least I know why I was able to beat Orochimaru. Oh well.

**-TBC-**

**A/N: **Hm, sorry for the late update! So next saga is next chapter, ANY GUESSES ON WHAT HAPPENS!? Like my random blood lust? I get that way sometimes…lol

**Oh, new poll! How should Nikkie's hair be next? I hope everyone notices I change it every saga! Make up a style and I'll pick my favorite.**

Kudos, to person who guesses the next plot of Nikkie.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. When will it end?

**Test Run **

**A/N:** I enjoyed writing this chappy…because it has Itachi in it. And I am a dead on fan girl; but if I were to meet him this would actually happen after I get over the initial shock over meeting the evil bastard. I have mulled over their meeting several times and it didn't fit with my plot without it being too OMG fan girl. So Nikkie just is like YAY!..-attacks- Violent fan girl am I.

**Disclaimer:** YET AGAIN I own nothing except the personalities in this fic. EVERYONE IS OC so deal!

**Dedication: **Stale pretzels: YUM

**WARNING: **I think I have screwed up the sequence of events! Sorry…but who cares? As long as it makes sense.

_**Warning 2: THIS IS NOT EDITED!**_

**Notice: **So I was researching something about Japanese traditions and that is why a certain scene is soooooooo fricken hilarious

**Chapter TEN: **When will it end!?

"…We thank you for protecting our Hokage, and are clearing you of all charges. You will be removed from ANBU surveillance. Also, even though you have been disqualified from the Chuunin finals we are promoting to probationary Chuunin level. This means you cannot lead squads and are to go by yourself or accompanied by a senior Chuunin. Understood?"

I smile and bow gently.

"Yes Council Members. Thank you! It means a lot to me. I was wondering if I could have a research trip; for a few days, I just really want to look into some peculiar activity in Sand country. Is that alright?"

The council duo look at each other and then to me with a bit of shock on their faces.

"Alright, this will be your first mission; go right ahead. We will give you seven days. If you do not return, you will be classified as a missing nin and arrested."

"No problem!"

I leave the room planning to go to the store for some hair dye and cloths shopping.

-

"It has been seven years since we've last met like this…I believe Orochimaru was still with us then…"

My long sleeve black under armor shirt catches on the rough rocks and the open Chuunin vest's zipper clinks on the stone as well. I bite my tongue as my body glitches (again) and I fall through a rock that I was pressing against and rush to hide again. Too late.

"What was that?"

'_Shit…'_

My face falls and I twitch when a strand of hair falls in my face. I went for a new hair style; same length, black, half up with a braid but I have some loose braids among the rest, a fringe and a ton of neon blue streaks. I look really weird…but what else is new?

"Hey look, I found a rat, Leader-sama…" I smile innocently up at Kisame and dive under his legs when he tries to hit me with the Samehade. "More like a god damned cat!" He whirls around and I round house kick him in the head and he staggers; then I am assaulted by Deidara and notice one of his exploding birds and barely dodge it when it explodes.

"Come on I'm not here to fight people!"

Suddenly Sasori has my arms bound to my side by one of his puppets and Hidan's tri-scythe is held against my neck. Well…this battle was short lived…

"Is there any particular reason why that every time I encounter a man with a fucking sword it is aimed at MY bloody NECK!?"

Hidan smirks and presses his scythe harder against my neck and draws blood. I smirk back and lean against it the cut becoming deeper, he stops smirking.

"Childs Play sweetheart." I slam my head backward into the puppet and use my insane strength to break free from the bonds. I sweep Hidan's legs out from under him and take his scythe and lean on it like a arm rest. "So…can we stop the fighting thing? I don' feel like doing that annoying thing where you gang up on me and I die. MmmK?"

I notice the annoyed looks from all the Akatsuki members and suppress a giggle.

"How on earth did you get in here? This place is sealed shut."

Pein, aka Leader-sama with the facial piercing(s), dirty blonde hair and whatnot stares at me, studying me. I smile at him.

"Well apparently it isn't, you should fix that security system that you need but don't have. And you all really aren't too aware of shit for Double S ranked missing nins… Keh…bullshit." I firmly plant my foot on Hidan's chest when he tries to stand and he grabs my foot. "Don't move. Anyway I'm not here to fight or attack you or any of that nature. I'm here for an alliance" I do the air quotes "of some sort. So can we negotiate or should I leave and pretend this has never occurred?"

"I'd really fucking appreciate it if you let me stand up bitch."

"WELL TOO FUCKING BAD!" Hidan twitches and growls, I simply drive the heel of my sandal into his chest further. I hear a snicker, and I turn to glare at who did; Deidara, he smirks at me. "Watch it blondie, laugh and I'll do the same to you." his eyes roll.

"I'm not weak like that bastard, un."

"What did you just say?" Hidan nearly gets up and I slam him back down.

"You heard me, un."

"ENOUGH! I am not here to play with you morons! I am here to bribe you into being my allies! OK!?"

Pein smirks at Konan, the blue haired female and she smiles back. I look at Itachi, who seems about ready to just fall asleep as he is nearly falling over.

'_RESIST FANGIRL NEEDS!'_

"What do you have to offer?"

I smirk widely, I've already won this. My foot comes up off of Hidan's chest I reach down to yank him back into a standing position. I look up and notice he is much taller than I am and I am in heels(Kakuzu is too!). I smile at him. He raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Yay, someone is taller than me!" I randomly pick him up in a tight hug and I feel everyone's eyes stare. When I pull back he smirks and takes back his scythe. "Well now that, that is over…back to business!"

There is silence.

"Yea…" I become shifty eyed and bow politely to Pein. "My name is DeTota, Nicole; I am currently residing in Konohogakure as an unwanted ninja." I roll my eyes at my own words. "I don't have much of a reason for wanting an allegiance. I just want you guys on my side when I don't do anything when you go after the biju. Particularly the kyuubi…" Pein stops me by speaking up.

"Which one of you idiots let that information get out!?"

The Akatsuki members all stiffen, and I roll my eyes.

"Dude, like take a chill pill, They didn't do nothing. I just stalk you guys a lot." I fold my arms behind my head and rock back and forth on my heels.

Pein glares at me again.

"Right, so what do you want? I should certainly just kill you; but first I'd like to know what you have to offer."

"Meh, I brought along gifts; something you surely wanted back." I smirk and peel my backpack off and open it. "I'll give them to you if you agree to provide me with full protection or assistance when need be, and also follow my command in specific situations that we can agree upon later. I'll also give my assistance to you when needed and give any information necessary unless choose it should not be shared with anyone except myself. K?"

Pein studies me for a moment and then eyes my bag.

"I'll accept those terms, depending on what you have. We'll discuss other things later."

I pull out Orochimaru's arm and toss it to the floor. The Leader nods to Zetsu who picks it up and unwraps it, they all grimace from the smell.

"I went a little psycho when Orochimaru-san decided attacking Konoha was a good idea and bit and yanked off his arm." I get a dreamy smile on my face. "There was a lot of blood. Sigh…anyway." I shake my head and smirk when Pein stares at me alabit in shock, then regains his composure. "I have his precious ring, well yours."

I flip the ring to him and he catches it, smirking.

"Never thought I'd see this again, how'd you get it?"

"Like you guys, security sucks at his place. I know where all his hide outs are. Here are his plans for over the next four years, and I've got bingo books from every single organization I could find. Several research papers on extracting biju in a more simple manner. I have dug up the locations of 3 jinchuriki, not counting the Kyuubi."

The Akatsuki Leader looks at me like I am god or something and is sorting through the books and scrolls I have supplied him with; he is extremely shocked, happy and excited.

"Now, what was your name again?" I smirk widely.

"DeTota, Nicole. Please, call me Nikkie."

"Well Nikkie-san, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

Konan rolls her eyes and I follow Pein into a separate part of the cave.

(-An Elapse of Time-)

"Get. Off. Now."

"No."

Giggle.

"You have five seconds before I kill you."

"It'd be an honor to die by your hand."

…

"Bloody fan girl. I kill people, shouldn't you know that it's sheer idiocy to do things like this?"

Nah, thing is I'm a professional stalker not a fangirl. Besides, you're about as scary as a kitten, Itachi-kun." I hug him tighter and continue stroking his hair; I may have his arms pinned to his side but I doubt it would help. Meanwhile Kisame is laughing behind his hand.

"I'm a sadistic murderer…not a plushie. If you are wondering I would not ever consider dating you."

I nuzzel his hair and giggle more.

"That's ok, my boyfriend would be jealous. He'd also wonder why I keep picking the "Wrong" people to favor…hmm…" I let go of Itachi and take a ponder pose. He straightens his cloths. The I punch him in the arm. "You bastard!"

He stares at me confused and looks to Kisame with a confused look. Kisame shrugs.

"What were you thinking when you left Sasuke alive!? He is an idiot hell bent on killing you! MY GOD! If I hear him whine one more time about omg my family died I'll kill him myself! So do us all a favor and KILL HIM!"

Itachi takes a step away and I return to normal sanity.

"Anyway! Can I have your autograph?" I hold out a note pad and a sharpie to him. He stares and then lights my things on fire with a fire jutsu.

"No." he begins walking away and I pout.

"FINE! I'll just go molest Deidara!" I turn on my heel and go off to find the cute blonde boy. "Oh Deidara-chan!!"

In short, I stayed the night, and caused some mental damage to Itachi and Deidara. Discussed swordsmanship with Kisame. Babbled on and on about puppets with Sasori and how gay I think they are. I talked about money with Kakuzu (and used him as a teddy bear). Zetsu avoided me completely. Pein and Conan chatted like normal human beings with me and Hidan and I discussed Religion and sacrificial ceremonies'. (He started coming onto me…which was scary and I almost punched him the face.

I also made it obvious about how I claimed most of them were gay, they didn't take it too well. Itachi stabbed me.

It was a great day.

(-Next Day-)

"KAKASHI!!" I tackle my scarecrow and hug him tightly. "I missed you!" He hugs back and we just stand there for a while, I hadn't seen him in five days. We let go and I link our arms. "So what do you want to do?"

"Mh…lets go for a walk, I miss it just being us." Kakashi smiles and I kiss his cheek.

"You are so cute!"

We go off, spend time together, of course we run into ANBU black Opps and we end up in the Hokage's office.

-

"Can we like make this go by quick? I haven't seen Kakashi-koi in days and I'd like to spend time with him."

"Good after noon Nicole-san." I smile at Sarutobi, he is looking better; but still frail.

"Afternoon, lovely isn't it?" I look out the window calmly.

"So how was your research mission?"

"Went well, I was wrong about the activity in sand but on my way back I ran into some interesting characters…Bunch of missing nins or whatever…I tried to find out what they were talking about but I got caught and I had to leave quick. They wanted something to do with Naruto."

"Oh…well, speaking of Naruto; his trainer Jiraiya is taking him along for training and to search for a replacement Hokage; I'm getting old and I don't think I'll survive another attack. Jiraiya has requested you go with them.

"Hm…you're getting Tsunade, correct? I cant leave tomorrow…I'm working, I can meet up with them; is that alright?"

Sarutobi is a bit shocked but he doesn't mind.

"That'll be fine. Alright; you are dismissed, oh congratulations on your promotion."

I grin and bid farewell, planning on spending all day with Kakashi.

-

(-Next Day-)

"Good day gentleman may I-"

"Go wash dishes Haru, stop trying to steal my customers."

"But Yue-san said to cause you were leaving soon."

"Is Yue-san fricken Head Waitress? NO! Now get!"

"But-"

I simply glare at the younger girl and she tears up, running to the kitchen.

I smirk widely and turn back toward the table. The two men that are moving to sit are wearing straw hats and black and red cloaks; guess who.

"Hot tea for you both and dango ok boys?" The larger one, setting his large "package" down looks across to the other; who nods. "Ok, be right back."

I walk away and go prepare their tea and dango; moments later I am serving it to them. When I bend down and whisper lowly.

"You two have seven minutes before my boyfriend comes to pick me up; I suggest getting out of here quickly."

They nod and I walk away to go put away my things and gather my ninja pouch. When I come back, the money is on the table and they are gone. I put the money in the money box and go out to wait for Kakashi; he shows up late.

(-This next scene is dedicated to Shashuko the Paisley Maiden-)

"Kakashi-kun…you're late."

"I know, I had to go pick up something." He smiles at me, his eye curving upward. He holds his arm out, I take it and he leads us away.

Kakashi isn't talking, which is odd, because usually he is at least rambling on about a passage in the book I haven't read yet or at least we discuss a different ninja training technique or SOMETHING. But this time he just isn't saying anything at all. He isn't even looking at me. Wait…oh great…I knew I shouldn't have gotten together with him; always ends up in heart break. It's probably because I wont put out…

I decide to not let on that I know and just enjoy the last few minutes I have with him. We're on the bridge where we are going to run into Itachi and Kisame…brilliant. A good fight will distract me.

"Mh…Nikkie-koi…I wanted to ask you something…"

We slow to a stop and he smiles at me, his hands going into his pockets as if he is trying to hide his shaking.

"I know we've been together for about three months now, but I think it's time for a change. I also remember that you like traditional stuff so I'll do this bluntly. Er…Will you make me miso soup for the rest of my life?" Kakashi chuckles at his little joke and at my stunned expression.

I am shocked, to say the least…and a bit tickled. He pulls on hand out of his pocket, revealing a simple white gold ring with a one-karat diamond in the middle.

"So…in a more formal way, will you marry me?"

"I…I…" He gently takes my left hand and slips the ring on; perfect fit. I have no clue how to answer him. "Kakashi…this…is so…random. We've only been together three months; how could you want to spend the rest of your life with me? I'm not even from this dimension; what about when I leave?"

"Then we will enjoy the time we have until then."

I'm scared…

"But Kakashi…why?"

"Well…one, you are the only person to ever give all of yourself to me…you are never boring, you are a challenge and you keep me on my toes. I just want to be with you; I've never been so close to someone before…and had this chance to make it right before something happens. I just love you. So…say yes?"

My eyes tear up and I nod a couple time and then hug him.

"I'll marry you Kakashi-koi. I love you too."

I want to kiss him, but we're interrupted.

"What a sweet moment…eh Itachi-san?"

I sigh and let go of Kakashi to face the two. Kakashi is suddenly on his guard.

"Uchiha, Itachi…what are you doing here?"

"HI ITACHI-KUN! HI KISAME-KUN" I wave frantically, entering my fan girl stage. Kakashi stares at me; like WTF?

"Nicole-san…thanks for the heads up, but looks like we ran into the ninja anyway." Kisame smirks at me.

"Satokibi…what is going on? These are dangerous men."

I giggle and pat Kakashi's head.

"Silly goose; they are my buddies…sorta…ok not at all but in my MIND! We are best friends." I giggle again.

"So…you didn't tell us Kakashi, the copy-cat ninja was your boyfriend."

I grin and hug Kakashi tightly.

"He's my fiancee!"

"Hidan-san will be very sad to hear that."

I stare dumbly.

"Why?"

"He has a crush on you!" Kisame smirks widely and I blush.

"Psycho religion dude has a crush on me?"

"Did you cheat on my Nikkie?"

"NO! Can we stop and focus on uh…fighting?"

"What seems to be the problem?" we all turn to see Asuma and Kurenai standing behind us; I suddenly become missing.

"Where did Nicole-san go?" Kurenai asks, her eyes shifting but she doesn't take her eyes off of

"Who cares? She wouldn't fight us anyway because of our alliance." All three of the Jounin stare in shock and Kisame yanks off his sword; it hit's the ground. "Can I kill them Itachi-san?"

"Fine…but don't over do it; your moves tend to attract too much unwanted attention. So make it quick."

"Understood"

"Kakashi, I'll take care of him, you and Kuernai get Itachi."

Kisame smirks widely and attacks Asuma. The chain-smoker raises his knuckle blades to hold off the Samehade. Kakashi is lifting his headband to reveal the sharingan Kurenai uses a genjutsu on Itachi…doesn't work. They begin to move so fast it's hard to explain what exactly they do.

Then Itachi sends Kurenai into the river. Even Kakashi couldn't prevent it, but just as Kisame uses the shark bomb jutsu he copies it exact in time and it creates a giant splash.

"So…you're Hoshiaki, Kisame; one of the seven swordsmen."

"Hah, yes; I heard you sparred with Zabuza a while back."

"Yea."

"Well, I'm going to cut you to ribbons!" The sharkman tenses in anticipation of his next move, but Itachi halts him.

"Drop it, Kisame. Sparring with three jounin of Leaf will not allow us to get off scott free; your battles take too much time. We are not here to suffer injuries, we actually have a purpose here."

"What purpose would that be?"

"We're looking for something."

"Looking for something?"

"…I unlike Kisame, will not take any time at all." I jump at this chance, just as Itachi and Kakashi are about to launch their attacks and aim for Itachi with my monster power. The brunet jumps out of the way and I leave a humongous crater in the ground.

"Do not, start anything here Itachi-san. I have already told you that what you seek is not here and that if you threaten the lives of my comrades; I'll kill you."

"Would you like to back up those words, Nicole-san?"

I smirk and stand up slowly falling into a stance, his eyes widen slightly.

"That's-"

"Yes…your families fighting style. I haven't stalked you for no reason. I know all of your tricks, moves, jutsu and even a few things about you that _you _don't know. So would you really like to chance fighting me?"

"…"

"Nikkie-koi, what are you doing?"

"I may have obsessed over Itachi-san for the past seven years Kakashi…but I have no qualms in killin him if I do so desire."

Itachi sighs and closes his eyes; when he reopens them the mangyeko is spinning.

"Nikkie don't look him in the eyes!"

I stare Itachi directly in the eyes and smirk at his confused expression.

"The contact lens that I wear constantly without removal build up a layer of tears. I can block your ultimate attack with out a problem." I raise an eyebrow at him and he glares. "Jealous little one?" I allow him to stab me in the shoulder and grab onto his.

"You are lucky that the alliance we have…I am not going to kill you, yet; just tell me where to find the Kyuubi-brat."

I smile at him and knee him in the stomach; he twitches slightly.

"No. Find it yourself now. You have angered me."

Kisame is laughing.

"You're getting denied by your fan girl Itachi-san!"

"Silence. Your death is going to be very painful." Itachi removes his kunai and turns away. "See you at the next meeting." He and Kisame disappear.

I smile and turn around walking up to Kakashi who looks shocked.

"So, we should probably go report to Hokage-sama, eh?"

"You just defeated the Uchiha's ultimate bloodline power!"

"Yea…and?"

"…"

"Well! While you go report, I'm going to go meet up with Jiraiya and Naruto-kun. I'll see you after; oh…and Itachi and Kisame will be showing up there in a little while…so just a heads up."

"How do you know all this?" Kurenai asks.

"I-"

"She know everything. Now, we'd better get going. And Nikkie."

"Yes?"

"WE are GOING to have a talk later."

I laugh nervously.

"Yea…ok…heh… LOVE YOU BYE!" DISAPPEARING ACTION!

-TBC-

A/N: YAY!! 12 pages.

I have a theory that the contacts thing will work…cause I am blind with out my contacts so I wear them day and night without removal and I'm at a health risk but I don't like running into walls more than usual.

SO there is chappy 10. Thanks for reading.

YAY KAKASHI AND NIKKIE ARE ENGAGED! Tune in next time for the next encounter.


	11. Surprising turn of events

**Test Run**

**A/N**: READ ENJOY THE UNEDITED GOODNESS!!

**Note:** Sorry…NO TIME to edit this since I started college…I did my best to be careful, so please don't become angry.

**Chapter Eleven: Surprising turn of events**

"ITACHI-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" I jump onto Itachi and start squeezing the life out of him; Kisame begins laughing hysterically. Itachi does nothing, except stop walking; I stand properly, still hugging him all smiley and giggly. "Yay."

"Do we need a repeat of last time, Nikkie-san?"

"SIGH, but I like cuddling you, you're so adorable when stoic."

"…Ok. PLEASE remove yourself from my person, or I will kill you."

"No you wont."

"Yes, I will."

"You would have done it already. I specifically remember Pein-kun ordering everyone to not kill me unless I betray you guys."

"…"

"See!?"

I hug him tighter only to wince short there after when a kunai plunges into my thigh.

"OW!"

Itachi smirks, but I still hold fast and he grows annoyed.

"Release me, fan girl."

"Stalker."

"Release me stalker or I'll stab you, again."

"But I don't wanna."

"Kisame-san…please remove her."

Kisame sighs and grabs my arms trying to pull me off.

"Let go Nikkie-san! Itachi-san is irritable when annoyed!"

He is unable to pull me off for the next three minutes and simply stops trying, Meanwhile, Itachi seems to zone out. I nuzzle Itachi again.

"She has to be the most bold fan girl you have ever had Itachi-san."

"Hn…" Itachi's eyes suddenly snap wide open. "My brother is nearby, Nikkie-san, please tell us where the Kyuubi vessel is."

I sigh and let go, shoving my hands into my pockets and begin walking off.

"Mh, follow."

-

I slip a pretty brunet girl (from the original episode) one-thousand ryo and point to Jiraiya down the midway.

"Go ask him to spend the afternoon with you." The young woman smiles at me, slipping the money into her dress.

"Where and when?"

I look over to a specific hotel, the one they'd be heading to and nod towards it.

"Just wait till they get there and then let him come to you, he's like that." I roll my eyes. "Thanks cutie." I wink at her and zip away, back atop the roof where Itachi and Kisame are sitting.

"Well?" Itachi asks me. Kisame is too busy eating the sushi I bought him to pay attention.

"Mh, we have a little bit before you can 'attack'. Meanwhile…" I pull out my mini notepad and a sharpie again. "Can I have your autograph!?"

"Why are you obsessed with me?"

"Cause you're hot, you're dangerous, you're hot, you have great hair, you're hot and you are not as evil as Sasuke and everyone in the universe makes you out to be."

"You bother me." is his blatant reply.

"I get that a lot. So can I have your autograph?"

"No."

"YOU SUCK!"

"…"

"Itachi-san, just give your fan girl your autograph."

"Do I ever accept orders from you, Kisame-san?"

"Well…no."

"What makes you think I'd start now?"

"…"

"Exactly."

"BE NICE TO KISAME!" I aim a kick to Itachi's chest and he merely catches it.

"You are quite the annoyance."

"You are just so lucky you over power me in speed!"

Itachi remains emotionless and twists my leg so I am turned around, he then grabs me by my hair and pulls back, releasing my leg and aims a kunai to my neck.

"Silence, you fool. I'm tired of you and I am very prepared to go against orders and kill you."

I growl like an animal and begin struggling; he holds tighter on my hair and I pull harder and end up dragging him a few feet with my hair.

"LET GO! I AM NOT A TOY!"

"Could have fooled me."

"Fuck you."

The kunai is then stabbed into my shoulder and he kicks me hard in the back. I skid and nearly fall off the roof, supporting my weight on one knee.

"We no longer require your assistance, good bye."

I glare at him and turn to Kisame.

"It was nice seeing you Kisame-san, good bye."

"Thanks for the sushi, Nikkie-san!"

I vanish yet again.

-

My hands fly through the transformation jutsu and then the replacement jutsu. Then suddenly I am against a wall, Itachi's hand around my throat, his Mangekyo sharingan spinning wildly as I am drawn into the world of Tsukuyomi the scene of the Uchiha massacre played repeatedly for 24 hours for me to watch. I feel nothing as I watch, merely trying to study the whole thing and figuring out some interesting stuff.

When I am released, I stare at Itachi.

"I'm sure Sasuke would have fallen for that bullshit trick, but I on the other hand." I release my jutsu, my feet setting on the floor so I may stare down at him. "I enjoy watching people being slaughtered, it just makes me giggle." his hand squeezes my windpipe and I wince, gasping for air.

"I'm starting to get extremely impatient with you, Nikkie-san."

"I don't have any patience for you." I barely manage to whisper. "So why don't we call it even for you stabbing me in the leg and then you can back the fuck off."

He glares at me and then suddenly a kunai yet again is stabbed into my body, this one into my ribcage.

"I think we are even now. Oh, I almost forgot, Hidan-san says hello." He releases me and I slouch against the wall clutching my bleeding wound. "Let's go Kisame-san."

"Right." Kisame smirks, nodding to me in thanks and Jiraiya raises his hands to perform a jutsu.

"Jiraiya-san! Let them go…"

The Akatsuki partner's smirk and begin to run off; Jiraiya's hands drop his face holding confusion.

"W-why would you let them go!?" The toad sage yells at me; Sasuke suddenly opens the sealed room that I trapped him in and he stumbles into Naruto, who catches him immediately fawning over his broken wrist.

"I am in an alliance with them." Jiraiya stares at me and glares.

"I going to have to have you arrested, you know. So make this easier for both of us and-"

I wince and clutch wound as it gushes more blood and then my body looses structure and I fall through the floor, hitting the one below me as I regain structure again.

"Ow…fucker…" I pull myself up into a standing position and stagger down the hallway, blood dripping to the floor as I go along. _'Come on Mark, hurry the fuck up and heal me!_'

Suddenly I feel as if I'm being electrocuted and fall to the ground, black spots clouding my vision.

"Yet again…ow…"

"I don't want to do this Nikkie-san…but if you fight me, I'll have to." Jiraiya stares down at me and I feel my wound healing at an oddly rapid pace, so I need to stall.

"The Akatsuki…is a group of people who have a good purpose in mind, they are just going about it in a violent way."

"You have had everyone think you were on our side, a Konoha nin that we can trust."

My wound is almost healed as I shift to sit against the wall, Jiraiya's eyes following my movements.

"I didn't do anything to make you think I'm good. I've done things you should've arrested for before now, just because I saved the life of your Hokage and because I'm engaged to Kakashi Hatake, you all thought me to be trust worthy."

"But you-"

"I am on your side, but I am also on the Akatsuki's side. I'll tell you nothing of them, and I'll tell them nothing of Konoha. So don't bother." My injury is almost healed as I haul my self into a standing position. _'Damn it Itachi…' _"Where'd Naruto and Sasuke go?"

"Naruto-kun is waiting with Sasuke for backup, he need medical treatment for his wrist and such…now…please don't make this any harder than it has to be."

I smile at him.

"Tsunade is in the second village on your travels, you can find her running into Orochimaru one month from now make sure Naruto trains hard on his jutsu." I perform a simple medical jutsu and heal my wound a bit more. "I'll pop in to say hi occasionally…tell Kakashi that I love him for me." With that I disappear, forming a new plan in mind. Likeing the evil side, while being on the good side is hard...expecially when you are engaged to someone on the one side... Oh well...it's only a simulation.

**-TBC-**

**A/N:** This will be a huge turning point in my story…Nikkie is no longer good or bad she is neutral, between organization Akatsuki and village Konoha. With this episode intervening with Kakashi's and her love, what will happen next?

**New pairing!!**

1.5 sided _Hidan x Nikkie_ (Hidan has a thing for her, and she likes him back but feels committed to Kakashi...for a while...Hmmmmm)

YAY!!

Mild one sided _Nikkie x Tsunade_ (Nikkie just thinks she is HOT duh.)

_**Review!**_


	12. Oh Well

**Test Run**

**A/N: **…So…um…Nikkie is completely PSYCHO now…well…yea…anyway.

**Dedication: **To Jashinism; the coolest religion EVER.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto…Hidan and Kakuzu would have violent kinky sex. ALL THE TIME.

**Chapter Twelve: Oh well**

"GR! Why wont you pop?! Stupid balloon!" Naruto screams as I watch him from a distance; Jiraiya is no where to be seen. The blonde boy groans and falls to his knees glaring at the water filled balloon. I smirk and approach him slowly.

"Whatchya doing?" He looks up at me startled.

"Y-you! Why are you here? You're working for Akatsuki aren't you?" He glares at me. "Are you here to kidnap me?"

I smirk and crouch in front of him, taking the water balloon; he watches me with curiosity now.

"I don't work for them, I am allied with them. Like I don't work for Konoha, I am allied with them. I help people out, ya know?"

I stare at the water balloon and begin swirling my chakra inside it, causing it to go in several directions and it suddenly pops.

"H-HUH!? I've been trying to do that for the past three days! How'd you do it so quickly?"

I sigh and take another water balloon from his bag, placing it in his hand.

"Do what you normally do."

His chakra begins spinning inside it and that's it. I take his other hand and hold it over the other one.

"Start hitting the sides at random, it will cause your chakra to go in different directions the way it should." He does as he is told and the balloon pops. He jumps up and I sit on my heels to look up at him.

"I-I did it! I've got to tell Pervy-sage! Thanks Nikkie-san!"

"Don't tell him I was here, Naruto-kun."

He stares down at me confused.

"Why not? You're not doing anything wrong."

"Meh, I've done enough to get me arrested… but whatever, I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-kun. Oh…When you do the second stage of the jutsu, build up your chakra inside the ball till it nearly kills you and it will explode the way it should."

"How'd you know? I mean…about all this, you always seem to know everything about what's happening, even stuff that hasn't happened yet…"

I smile mischievously.

"Remember how I just appeared out of no where one day?"

"Yea."

"Did you ever think on how I got here? Or where from?"

"You said you were from America."

"Have you heard of that before?"

"Well…No."

"I'm not from this dimension, Naruto-kun; to me, everything that is going to happen in the next 3 or 4 years is already known to me. Quite a lot of people know about yours and everyone else's future where I'm from."

Naruto stares at me in shock.

"Oh…one more thing."

"Y-yea?"

"Hold onto Sasuke-san, don't let him get away from you."

"Why?"

I turn around, walking away.

"You don't want to know."

My hand comes up into a chi sign and I disappear with a pop.

-

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HIDAN, WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS DO THIS?"

I growl at the blonde haired priest as he presses his scythe to my neck, again. He smirks; Kakuzu watches lazily, holding a lifeless corpse over his shoulder.

"Well, Nikkie-san, long time no see." He leans closer, griping my hair in his hand; the blade of his scythe digs into my neck, causing me to bleed more. I bite my lip and turn my head away as he nuzzles against my neck. Seriously, what the fuck…cant say that I don't like the attention though.

"Apparently not long enough you bastard, let me go."

"Oh, feisty little bitch, aren't you?" He grips my chin and forces me to look at him, smirking as he does so.

"I'm a lot more annoyed than feisty, do you treat all the girls you like, like this?"

He chuckles and bites at my throat harshly, leaving a mark, I know it. I cant help but let out a small gasp of pleasure.

"Oh, you like the abuse, you're a fucking masochist, aren't you?" I reach up and grab his hair, yanking his head back and away from me.

"I'm engaged you fucker!" He snarls and grips my face tighter out of anger

"What the fuck!? Who is it? I'll kill the bastard who dares to steal you."

I twitch and bring my other hand up to move the scythe away; it was so much easier when people avoided me like the plague instead of latching onto me like a leech.

"You irritate me."

"I turn you on."

"SHUT UP!"

He laughs, Kakuzu intervenes now.

"Stop trying to rip each others heads off and lets get moving! Corpses' start to reek when left out in the hot air for long. I want to collect my money."

'_bounty…ah, this gives me an idea.'_

Hidan lets me go and pouts, collecting his scythe again.

"Well, I just wanted to alert you of my presence since you are quite close to the village I'm staying at. I'm stalking Orochimaru right now… I think I'll rip off his other arm."

They stare at me as I study the ground in thought. Then I spring back to insanity.

"Anyway! I'll take my leave! We'll be in touch." I glance at Hidan and smirk evilly, then bite into his shoulder, draw blood, and run away. "BYE!"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! COME BACK HERE!"

"Leave her be, idiot, you had it coming."

"YEA FUCKING RIGHT!"

I giggle and teleport away. At least he's fun to play with _and _fun to eat.

**(- Three weeks later-)**

A book labled 'How to read Japanese Kanji' is in my hands, as I walk through the village, heading to my hotel. I see a head of long blonde hair and a green jacket causing me to look up sharply and run into a random drunk carrying a half empty jug of what smells like beer. I know it's beer because it ends up being splashed all over me, causing my dark make up to run, my straightened hair to become wavy and the front of my shirt to stick to my skin. I don't even respond and hold a look of a troubled person who almost doesn't care. The drunk becomes and begins apologizing to me, calling me 'Miss Ninja'. He must've spotted my head band.

"Yea…ok…" I pay no mind to the children laughing at me, or their mothers trying to quiet them and close my book, tucking it into my black messenger bag. "Not the first time it's happened to me…so…yea…just go."

"T-thank you Miss Ninja!" The drunk scurries away quickly and I take out my spare t-shirt to wipe away the dampness from my face and then attempt to dry the front of my shirt.

"Y-you ok miss?" I look up, and see Shizune, holding tonton in her arms, looking up at me with a concerned smile.

"Yea, I'm good; thank you for asking." I smile politely and she nods. "I must be going now, got to go change."

-

I run the black eyeliner pencil on my bottom lid again, then use a cue tip to smooth the line and smile at my self in the mirror. Back to my normal goth-y-ness.

"Lookin' good sexy!" I wink and then leave the bathroom, shutting the lights. A muffled scream comes from the person I have tied to the heat radiator, he is terrified by my reappearance. He has a black and blue eye, nearly swollen shut, his once shiny long black hair matted with blood and several still bleeding wounds every where on his bruised and burned body. Apparently he doesn't like fire.

"Oh shut up retard, you've put enough people through worse."

I don't know who this man is, but I saw his face on a wanted poster on my way back from meeting with Kakuzu and Hidan. It was relatively new so the last sighting site made it obvious as to where he'd be. He's a Jounin ranked missing nin who just tortures people for fun and leaves them for dead. After the beating and torment I gave him…he was pleading for me to stop. I think I've become a sadist, because I was laughing through the whole thing.

Oh well.

He muffles out through his gag, something like 'please let me go, and I'm sorry.'

The drop off is about three miles from here and I'm waiting till tomorrow so I can hang around and help out Naruto with the final stage of the jutsu.

I walk over to the man and pat him on the head, he squirms as I touch one of the gashes I made.

"Be good deary. Mommy has to go play with the other ninjas for a while."

I leave my room, making sure to seal it shut with a jutsu.

-

I perform the transformation jutsu and become a blue jay, flying down to land on Naruto's shoulder.

"AH!!"

"Calm down brat, it's just a bird is all." Jiraiya rolls his eyes and looks away from us, then sharply looks back. "Stop hiding Nikkie-san, I know it's you." I release the jutsu and crush Naruto under my weight as I sit on his back.

"HI!" I smile brightly at him, then do a back hand spring off of Naruto's back.

"You are stupid enough to approach the person after you?"

"Oh I'm flattered, you'll have to fight Hidan-san to the death, and hope you win so he doesn't go after Kakashi-koi." he stares at me, jaw agape.

"W-what!?"

"Never mind…so Naruto-kun, how long have you been on this part of Rasengan?"

"About a week and a half…I cant seem to…" his balloon pops, a blast of chakra filling the air. "Not do that…AH WHY WONT IT WORK!?"

I take a balloon blow it up and tie the end off.

"Let me try."

"You couldn't possibly do it, you haven't been trained in any way at all."

"All I have to say to that is BITE ME! I can so do it, did you forget about what a freak I am? God…what a retard."

I make my chakra swirl in several directions and hold it in Jiraiya's face.

"HA!" I place the balloon in Naruto's hand and then make the Rasengan in my hand, composing it perfectly; Jiraiya is shocked to say the least. "You people are such assholes…I'll see you later." I dismiss the chakra ball and perform the chi sign, teleporting away again.

**(-one day later-)**

"Only…600,000 ryo for him?" I nudge my bounty in the side and he tries to crawl away. "Mh…but I brought him back alive, I want at least 900,000 ryo." The man I'm doing the exchange with glares; he isn't nice like the man Kakuzu-san deals with.

"I'll give you 700,000 ryo."

"850,000 ryo."

"750,000."

"850,000 or I kill you."

"Deal…stupid bitch…"

He wanders away and comes back later with my money, he is suddenly…different.

"Here, have a nice day."

"Hm…no, I think I'll count it, to make sure I wasn't short changed." I smile at him and begin counting my money; about 20 bills in I notice something and pick up one of the bills, feeling it with my fingers.

"I smell something funny." My red eyes shift to my dealer and he pales.

"T-they're new bills!"

"Right…now, let me be sure they are real." I pull out my flash light and hold it under the bill, searching for the proofing strip sealed between the fabric of the bill that says it is authentically made in a mint. I suck my teeth when I don't find one. "Oh dear, you gave me counterfeit money."

"I-I did?" He starts backing away from me with fear radiating off of him. "I-I'm sorry, let me get you some new bills."

He tries to get away, but I grab the front of his coat and drag him up close.

"I'm sorry dear, but I'm very serious about my money, had enough of it stolen from me as it is. I'm going to have to put a stop to your little business."

"Please no!"

With that I rip out his throat with my claw jutsu and smile, dropping his bleeding body to the floor next to my little bounty.

"What a shame…oh well…" I step over him and go to his money room, finding his box of fake money, next to the safe full of real money and force it open, sealing all his money, which is a few billion dollars inside a scroll and walk out.

My bounty is almost to the exit and I walk in front of him, effectively stopping him.

"Don't run away little one, I'm not going to hurt you anymore." he whimpers, trying to inch away. I catch him by his shoulder and kneel down, using a simple medical jutsu to heal his wounds. After he only has tiny scratches and very light bruises left, I untie him and remove his gag.

"Now, tell me your name."

"S-Saru, Haite, Saru."

I stroke his face gently, his brown eyes follow my hand with fear in his eyes. I remove his cloud headband and toss it aside; no need for people to come after us.

"Well, Saru-kun, My name is Nikkie, and I'm going to be taking care of you from now on, and you are going to obey my every command, ok?"

"Y-yes Nikkie-san."

"Alright, lets get you cleaned up and then we have a delivery to make."

Saru nods and we stand up, leaving the hidden area.

-

Saru follows behind me, wringing his hands nervously as we walk through the forest. I bought him a traditional black jujitsu kimono/gi and a black head band that goes across his forehead. I personally think he looks adorable…for a wanted torturous ninja (of doom hehe)… I must be an idiot, because I gave the man his own weapons.

"Who are we meeting? Nikkie-san?" I dig through my messenger bag and pull out a chocolate bar, offering Saru half and he takes it.

"A couple buddies of mine. One of them controls the finances for the organization they are in, so I'm giving him the money I got for your so called bounty."

"Y-you're just gonna give him billions of dollars!? Are you mad!?"

"A little bit, yes." I bite off more of my chocolate. "I personally hate money…too much of it corrupts a person, so I try to keep away from it. I do enough bad things, so I try to balance out my sins with acts of a good willed heart so I don't go to hell. I like to work for my money, so I feel accomplished, stealing it is too easy…so I just get rid of it as quickly as possible."

"Ah…"

-

"Kakuzu-kun! Hidan-kun! Wait up!"

My red and black clad friends stop, turning around to look at me.

Saru stops dead in his tracks.

"A-are you mad!? Those are Akatsuki, they'll kill us! They- Nikkie-san!"

Saru begins panicking as I am pinned to a tree (yes, AGAIN) by Hidan's scythe. He growls at me.

"How dare you fucking bite me bitch!"

I stare at Hidan.

"Um…sorry?"

"Yea that's right you are! My Lord Jashin frowns upon my body being marred for no reason at all."

"…um…….I honestly have no response to your idiocy Hidan-kun."

"Y-you! BITCH!" He is about to slice my head off, but my new little…"friend" round house kicks him off.

"Y-you stay away from her!" I smirk and yank the scythe away from my neck.

"You're her fiancé!? I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

I punch Hidan in the face. He rubs his cheek tenderly. Kakuzu seems to glow with delight.

"If we are all quite finished with this retardation! I came here for something else…" Hidan glares at me and I smile. "Oh you know you love it when I abuse you. It 'turns you on' doesn't it?"

"You…are such a Bitch."

"I am not a bitch, I am _the bitch_. Now anyway; Kakuzu-kun, I brought you something you might like."

He eyes me warily.

"What is it?"

I pull out my scroll, with the money sealed inside.

"Money."

His eyes sparkle.

"About 3.6 billion coin." I think I heard his hearts stop.

"…What do you want in exchange?"

I blink.

"In…exchange…?" I laugh and throw it at Kakuzu; he scrablems to catch it, immediately opening it. "Like I want a fucking thing from anyone! I ain't greedy, I just don't want stolen money on my hands."

"How the fuck did you manage to steal over 3 billion coin?" I smile at Hidan and point at Saru.

"I was going to collect the bounty on Saru-kun's head and the guy tried to give me counterfeit money…so I killed him and broke into his safe."

"oh…OH! That reminds me. Come here you little fucker, I'm going to kill you!" I grab Hidan's hair and pin him to the tree this time.

"He is just my new assistant, not my fiancé you fucking retard."

He growls, crossing his arms.

"Whatever…" his eyes widen, and then he smirks at me, purple eyes staring down into mine. "Soooooo why are you never with this fiancé of yours? Where is he?"

I glare.

"Where he lives, I am currently not wanted in Konoha. Guess who it is."

"I'm going to make you mine, whether you like me or not."

"Hidan…"

"…?"

"I like you, I'm just in love with someone else."

"…"

"Hehehehehehe….this will cover most of our expenses." We ignore Kakuzu and I sigh heavily, looking up to Hidan. Then I yank him down into a harsh kiss, biting his bottom lip hard to force his mouth open, and quickly dominate him. Then I pull away after a minute.

"Happy?"

He smirks.

"Very. Now do it again."

"No. That was your present for today. Saru. Let's go."

"Yes, Nikkie-san! Um, nice meeting you two…"

Hidan glares and Kakuzu doesn't even respond.

We leave, and Saru, begins asking question about our next stop; I tell him about running into the three Sannin and he nearly cries. Apparently I'm the most insane woman he has ever met.

Oh well…

**-TBC-**

**A/N:**…yea..I added an OC, some fluff, gore, money hoarding and um…mary-sueness… deal.

If you all hate me for what I am doing…sorry, I just got tired of constant KakashiNikkie crap…don't worry, they'll be together again by the end of 13 or 14.…ok?

**Please review**


	13. Change

Test Run

A/N: YAY!!

Note: I have no idea what the gambling game they play, so I'm making it up. Oh, by the way, I am actually very decent at gambling, especially Texas hold 'em and original poker and other stuffs of the sort. I win at Keno every time at the casino

Note 2: I had the urge to write a semi rape scene

Chapter thirteen: Change

(-Next morning-)

"Hey, Saru-kun." I call to my apprentice from the bathroom of the hotel room we're in.

"Yes, Nikkie-sama?"

"Would I look better as a blonde…or some random color?"

"Er…what?"

Poor thing; I tend to go from demanding bitch, to insane ninja, to pretty preppy girl at random.

"What color should I dye my hair?"

"…Blonde…I guess."

"Ok! Now…where is the bleach…."

- (Yea…insanity)

I slip my wide, oval shaped sunglasses over my eyes and smirk widely. Saru and I are standing in front of the gambling house Tsuande is in. I'm carrying a couple million ryo, that Saru and I got off of a random bounty. Saru, like a trained gentleman pushes aside the cloth door flap for me, and we enter. It's funny how someone can simply change around another person's ways by defeating them in battle…

"Welcome, are you here to join us?" I merely nod and pull out my cash, getting it exchanged into chips. I sit down at an open space, and Saru sits behind me.

Tsunade eyes me warily, I pull down my sunglasses to reveal my red eyes to her and her eyes glimmer. I wink at her suggestively and push my sunglasses back in place; she now appears angry.

"Alright, since we have a new player, we're changing up."

We begin to play, and for some odd reason, I keep winning. The strategy of the game is simple; almost like black jack, and counting the cards, except there are less. Besides, gambling has always been something I'm good at.

The other players begin to grow irritated, but keep playing none the less. I can feel Tsunade's eyes on me as we play, she continues to keep loosing and I continue to keep winning. I spend a bit of my time playing with my new blonde hair, and sending little flirty signals to her, she becomes a bit flustered; the other players seem more interested in what I am doing and start losing by more than they should.

Eventually I acquire all of everyone's money and have it re converted into cash. Kakuzu-san will be very happy. Saru offers me his hand for me to stand and we walk out, Tsunade and Shizune follow me out.

"Hey you!"

I stop and look over my shoulder calmly.

"Yes?" She looks a bit angry, yet impressed.

"Is that how you win? By distracting the hormone driven men by flirting with other women?"

I turn around fully, approaching her slowly and just stare down at her, removing my sunglasses.

"No, I was simply…attracted to your beauty."

She actually blushes.

"Who are you? You wear the brand of a Konoha shinobi."

"The name is unimportant…for now…I'm not truly a Konoha shinobi, since I had to leave. I just wear the brand for kicks."

"Missing nin are you?" She smirks at me, Shizune seems to be studying me with curiosity.

"More or less, they don't appreciate my association with evil organizations."

"Do you think it's wise to be telling me such information? For all you know I could be a shinobi of Konoha myself."

I chuckle and reach out to stroke her cheek, she blushes again and tenses to refrain from assaulting me.

"I know that…and more…Tsunade-hime." her eyes widen. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a deposit to make. Ja ne." I turn around, flicking my hair over my shoulder. Saru trails after me nearly drowning in sweat from his nerves; poor thing.

-

"I am seriously, _seriously _growing tired of this Hidan…" For once I'm not pinned up against anything, as the blonde priest attempts to suck blood out of my neck; I just stand there, hands at my side, his hands clutching my hair.

Saru is covering his eyes as he stands several feet away from us.

Kakuzu is sitting on the ground, counting my earnings and dividing up what he's going to let me keep.

"You like it though, I can practically smell your lust for me."

I twitch and put a hand on his chest in attempt to push him away; he sinks his teeth into my neck and I clutch his Akatsuki uniform to pull him closer instead. He chuckles; I let out a mix between a moan and a growl, giving up on remaining faithful.

"Nikkie-sama! I-I thought you said you were engaged!"

"Shut up boy, let them have their fun, it's not like the bastard is around." The money hoard is defending is…now that's interesting…god Hidan's mouth in talented. I am going to have bite marks and hickey's for weeks

"Adultery is a sin!"

"So is mercilessly torturing people." I say, sinking my claws into the older man's strong, broad shoulders. "Damn it, Hidan…"

He kisses me this time, he tastes of my blood; it is a hard, lust filled kiss…and I like it. My mind and heart tell me to forget about Kakashi and go with the psychotic priest, who is just like me; I want to listen, but my common sense says it's not a good idea. So I just live in the moment.

Thanks to competitive swimming for eleven years, our kiss is not short; but when it ends, it is like the end to a good book…god when the fuck did I get so sappy?

"Well, looks like I've made you mine. Jashin has blessed me with an interesting gift."

I smirk and punch him in the side.

"You're such a pain in the ass Hidan."

"Nikkie-sama…may we leave now?"

"Shut up boy, this is possibly the most interesting part of our meetings; watching these idiots interact."

"But it is wrong!"

"You kill people. I think that's the least of your problems."

"I have a wife and a kid!"

"I have a fucking kid too, his name is Hidan!"

"I RESENT THAT YOU FUCKER!"

Hidan lets go of me and points at Kakuzu angrily.

"I am not a fucking kid! I'm 32 years old!"

"And you're a pedophile." Kakuzu says bluntly…I don't like where this is going.

"I am no-…what?" Hidans normally bold tone of voice becomes soft and confused.

"you do realize…Nikkie-san is merely seventeen years old."

"AH FUCK!" He turns to me, "is this true!?"

"um…yea…I thought I told you…" Honest to god…I swear I did.

"You look like you're fucking 26!"

"…"

"Jashin must be very angry with me, stupid bitch. I cannot believe…with minor FUCK!"

I glare at Hidan.

"You! We're just thanking that fucking god of yours for me!"

"Well I was wrong! Now I must pray for forgiveness."

I growl, clenching my fist. That…BASTARD!

"You and that fucking god of yours…You're a moron! I cheated on my god damned fiancé for you!"

"You best be praying for forgiveness too"

"I should."

"Yes."

"Right."

I punch him in the face and do a spinning kick to his jaw. Forcing him against a tree I begin taking out all of my anger and depression on him. He tries to fight back, but I decapitate him.

"The only praying I'll ever do ever again, is for the survival of my brother's unit in the Iraqi war. So fuck you."

"You bitch! Cutting my head off isn't going to kill me!"

"It sure as hell makes me happy! When you want to apologize, come see me!" With that, I kick his head into the forest.

"N-Nikkie-san! I have to listen to his bitching now!"

"My deepest apologies, Kakuzu-kun…I'll bring my next earnings and you can keep all of it, ok?"

"SURE!" …That cheered him up quick.

"Let's get out of here, Saru-kun."

"Yes ma'am!"

-

"I can bring your baby brother, and your lover back." Orochimaru says to Tsuande; my eyes roll and I begin walking down the roof, silently so they wont notice me.

The wall behind Tsunade is in ruins, causing Saru to become more frightened.

"Oh…shall I think that your silence means my offer is acceptable?"

Tsunade looks to the ground miserably. I wonder why Orochimaru is even asking her…he has a new arm…or maybe…it doesn't work the way he wishes? I don't know…

"Well…we don't need your answer right now, but we'd like one with in a weeks time." Kabuto offers.

"What are you going to do if I fix your arms?"

"Well, I'm an honest man…I plan to annihilate Konoha."

"…"

"Tsunade-sama! Please don't be drawn in by their sweet talk! It's all a lie. Your brother and my uncle wouldn't want this!" Shizune pleads to her mistress.

"Don't bother Shizune-kun…Tsuande-hime is as stubborn as a wall." I stand at the very edge of the roof, everyone sharply looks up to me.

"Y-you!" Shizune stutters, Tsuande smirks.

"I knew you weren't some random gambler. So, who are you?"

"I'm the one who ripped this bastards arm off."

Tsunade stares at me in surprise, as does Shizune. I leap down and land facing Orochimaru, he backs away from me, glaring.

"I wont let you get this arm wench!"

I chuckle.

"Don't worry, I've already got Akatsuki on my side." His eyes widen. "I'm curious about your new arm though…what, it doesn't work?"

"No, it doesn't what did you do when you viciously ripped it off?"

"I used my chakra fangs and claws, it basically negated your own chakra flow into that limb. Medical jutsu should reverse it though." I run my blood covered hand through my hair, been too busy chasing them to get the blood off my hands, arms and face.

I turn to see Tsunade shaking. I forgot she's hemophobic. Then yet again I am stabbed, this time in my shoulder.

"Don't turn your back on an enemy." Kabuto smirks at me, pulling away his kunai.

"Why don't you be a good little bitch and suck your master's cock?"

His jaw drops, Orochimaru says nothing.

"I-I…how dare you!?"

"Shut up Kabuto, you annoy me. Oh, I'll be sure to tell Sasori, that you are disloyal to him. K?"

He pales and I begin walking away.

"Come along Saru-kun, we've got some shopping to do."

We leave the small group, Saru snickering at the men's reactions.

-

"How are you possibly going to battle in that, Nikkie-sama?"

Black leggings, a tight white mini skirt, black long sleeved fishnet and a white sports bra; black and white arm warmers and a black heels are the accessories, plus my messenger bag. I decided for an outfit reminding me of the one Kakashi first bought for me. I flick my long blonde hair in Saru's face.

"If I let something as trivial as cloths get in my way, I'm not a very good ninja, am I?"

"Good point…"

"Well, we're gonna meet with Tsuande-hime and a couple friends of mine."

"R-right…"

I duck under the low doorway of the bar and spy the foursome in a corner, Naruto screaming his head off about something or another.

"Hello, might we join you?"

"Nikkie-san! I'm almost done with the jutsu!"

I smile.

"Good." I nod to Jiraiya.

"What brings you here?" I shrug.

"You know her, Jiraiya?"

He nods.

"I'm supposed to arrest her for associating with Akatsuki."

I smile innocently.

"She is able to fight against Orochimaru, and hold her own. Or so she says."

"She can, her abilities are quite good, she's able to perform the Rasengan."

Tsunade stares at me wide-eyed.

"The fourth's technique?"

"It takes too much energy though…Naruto-kun is more suited for something so trivial. Oh! How rude of me, this is my new assistant Saru; Saru, this is Tsuande-hime, her assistant Shizune, Naruto and Jiraiya."

"Nice to meet everyone." Saru smile weakly.

"So…who are you, and what are you doing here?" Shizune asks. "I've seen you before, your hair was different then."

"Mh…I'm from a different dimension, so I'm just living it up till I can go home. It's some type of trial thing that'll take about four or five years." I pick a piece of lint off my shirt.

"I don't believe you, that's a bullshit story."

"I don't believe ninja should truly be able to jump 100 feet in the air or disappear before your eyes, but you don't see me complaining. Jiraiya and Naruto scoot over and I sit beside the small blonde.

"You're not Japanese, or Asian even, where are you from?" Shizune comments.

"I'm from America, I'm also a mixture of stuff, so I'm white; Japanese is my second language."

"That's- what is your first?" Shizune is very nosey…

"English, Japanese was very hard to learn since the grammar is much different; I've been studying for five years, and It's still hard to read kanji."

"Wow…you must be a very genius girl."

I smile.

"Nikkie-sama…H--Hidan-san is watching through the window! Kakuzu-san isn't here…"

I sigh putting my head in my hands.

"Can't he leave me alone? I'm fucking engaged…"

"Well…you did chop his head off…"

"Fine…you go back to the hotel, I'll go sort things out with him…" Saru bows, taking the key to the room and leaves. I stand.

"Who's Hidan? Nikkie-san?"

"Stalker of a sort…I'll see you guys later. Train hard Naruto-kun…"

-

It's a stupid idea…but I still follow the blonde priest into the dark alleyway.

"Where is Kakuzu-kun?"

"He isn't important." Hidan reaches out to me, I back away. "Now, now, don't be shy with me. Forget about what happened earlier; Jashin-sama will forgive me for this."

"I'm engaged, Hidan. I don't want to be unfaithful to him."

"If he truly loved you, he'd be by your side, right now." Hidan circles around me, seeming to glide through the air, his scythe gleams with the light of the moon.

"He does love me." I feel one of his smooth hands rest on my left shoulder and slide down my arm to grasp my hand. He brings it up, next to my face as his body presses against my back; he rests his chin on my shoulder as he studies the ring on my finger.

"Lovely ring…must have cost a fortune. Love isn't based on money though…is it? What does he have to offer…that I could not give you?"

"…"

"See…he and I, must be quite similar if you can not think of anything." He kisses my hand and then lets go of it. His other hand rests on my hip, slipping into the waistband of my skirt. Now we're getting into dangerous territory; physically he is possibly much stronger than I am. I'll have to handle this carefully.

"Please let go of me."

"No." I swallow hard as he bites into my shoulder, lapping at the blood. His hand slides further into my skirt and into my panties touching my very personal area.

"P-please stop this Hidan." I grip his arm, but he doesn't stop; his other hand pushing up under my fishnet and sports bra, fondling my breasts.

Struggling I try to get away from him, but fear had sunk into my body, making it difficult for my brain to tell me to move. He pushes me against the alley's wall my cheek being scratched by the rough bricks.

Sex scares the hell out of me honestly; which is why I've taken up abstinence. I really don't like the idea of another person being so intimate with my body.

"You're going to like this, very much. So shut the fuck up, and enjoy it."

He pull my hair back so hard I'm looking up at him, he kisses me hard and my body simply begins responding to the pleasure of his actions. He pulls my skirt down all the way and presses his hand against my warmth, massaging me and I whimper. Hidan pulls from the kiss.

"See, it isn't that bad…"

"S-stop this! We're in an alley, it's disgusting!" I whimper, leaning forward as he pushes three of his fingers into my vagina, stroking my inner walls teasingly.

"Mh…you are correct, this isn't the best place to fuck around. I'll take us elsewhere." Hidan holds me close to his chest, teleporting us away.

We're suddenly in a vacant area of the forest, he pushes me onto my back, tearing at my remaining cloths and I let him. The priest's hands lace into my hair as he kisses me again coaxing me to respond; by now I'm too out of it to care and just let him do what he wants. I fall limp in his arms, my mind spacing out.

Suddenly he smacks me across them face, and I look to him with bleary eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? You like this masochism stuff."

"If you want to rape me, just get it over with so I don't have to suffer it."

Hidan jerks away from me.

"Fuck, I want to do that to you, but I thought you were just going along with what we normally do. You think I'd rape you? Jashin-sama would send me to hell for such a heinous crime!"

He leans over me, stroking my face.

"I'm a violent, sadistic and cruel man, but I'd never go against the will of the dogma."

I let a faint smile rest on my lips.

"Maybe your religion isn't so fucked up after all."

The blonde smirks and kisses me before helping me redressing and dropping me off at the hotel.

-

"Nikkie-sama! What happened You were gone for over an hour! And you're a mess!"

I smile at Saru, stripping of my cloths on the way to the bathroom. He respectfully turns away.

"I fixed everything with Hidan-kun."

I close the door behind me and take a shower.

- ( 1 week later,) Naruto made the bet of course

I tighten my kunai pouch around my right leg and another on the left (I was born left handed and forced to use my right hand). My katana is strapped to back and my supplies remain sealed in my messenger bag. How nothing falls out of it, ever, is a mystery to me.

Saru is also getting ready, packing his needed supplies and saying a short prayer.

"If you're a religious man…why did you torture people?" I ask him, applying my dark red lipstick carefully.

"I took up religion after you beat me. After a rouge ninja of my own village murdered my wife Tara and my daughter Kaiya, I was blinded by hatred, hunting for the man who did it. Eventually I just went on a rampage and tortured people who got in my way; mind you it got to the point where it wasn't even ninja's anymore…but now that you beat some sense into me, quite literally; I don't want to go through that again."

I look to the porcelain of the bathroom sink and take in a deep breath.

"I started hurting myself after my own brother went into the military. When he did that I almost never saw him again, effectively cutting myself off from my only friend. Then he died last October…as an ammo technician he shouldn't have been attacked…but he had to be on guard duty when they took out his ammo truck. Him and eighteen other soldiers died…for no reason. I hate war and violence, but I can't seem to stop myself from becoming what I hate. So I guess that's the reason why I've taken to masochism and sadism…I don't know. I can understand why you'd do those things. People simply become what they didn't want to."

"It's the way the world works, I guess." I stare at myself in the mirror, and perform the celestial blessing cross. Forehead, left shoulder right shoulder, chest and then heart.

"Perhaps…God will allow me to let his death go one day…but I doubt it. My brother wont ever leave my memory and I'll stay in pain till I see fit."

"You seem to have experienced much for a young girl."

"I and several other's who grow up shunned for no reason. You grow faster, some people hide behind a mask of happiness, like Naruto. Other's hide behind one of hatred and depression, like myself."

"That's unhealthy."

"You should know, you hide behind one of violence."

" I do know that."

"Good."

How long has it been since I thought of my older brother? Wow…how long…has it been since I thought of my impulses? My pleasurable torture? I can't believe I locked away these emotions for so long…it hurts really bad…

I slip a kunai from my pouch and push off one of my arm warmers. "For old times sake…: I mutter to myself, and dig a deep cut into my arm, letting the blood rush down my arm, and it stains the white sink and floor. My lips curve in happiness at the pain and I go to draw another line, Saru's calloused hand grips mine.

"If you go to that…you'll hate yourself."

I smile at him.

"I already do."

-TBC-

A/N: I think we've hit an all time record for how many settings I've gone through.

Review please../


	14. Pain of the body and mind

**Test Run**

**Note:** I seriously hate the Sanin fight…it's so fucking retarded in my eyes.

**Chapter 14: Pain of the body and mind**

Saru and I make our way over to the bar that Jiraiya is sitting at…well lying down at. I pull out the small flask that held the antidote to Tsunade's drug.

"Jiraiya-san!" I nudge my foot against his side. "Jiraiya-san! Wake the hell up!!!"

The white haired man stirred slightly. I asked the bartender for a glass of water. I Slowly poured the flasks contents into the ice cold liquid, mixing it thoroughly.

"W-whaaa happen?" He slurred groggily. I shove the concoction in his face and he takes it. "What is it?" His eyes were sagged and heavy.

"The antidote to the drug Tsunade slipped into your drink last night."

He nods and then begins to down it. His face wrinkled with disgust as he wips the remains from his mouth. "Gah…it tasted horrible, who made it?"

"Akasuna no Sasori."

He stares at me wide eyed.

"He's a master of poisons! An enemy to Konoha and Suna both."

I shrug and turned around.

"Meh…he's my ally, I have not given him a reason to betray me."

"But…but…" His eyes wide, ready to tell me the thousands of flaws in my logic.

"Um…yea…Tsuande-hime is most likely meeting with Orochimaru-san right now, so I suggest we hurry up."

Jiraiya stands up, stumbling forward and right into me, his hand "accidentally" grabbing my left breast for support. My face was blank with boredom and annoyance.

"If you wanted to touch 'em…you could have asked…"

Jiraiya blushes and stand up straight.

"I'll remember that for next time!"

"!!!" I look at Saru, who seems to be ready to have a panic attack.

"For the love of god…Saru-kun, can you please stop with all your ridiculous embarrassment issues? It's annoying."

"But you're engaged!!!"

"…yea…and?"

"Well…it's inappropriate!"

"…" My face falls emotionless, but that was short lived for an evil glint soon took it's place. Saru's face was that of pure fear.

"P-please don't look at me that way Nikkie-sama!…i-it's quite terrifying…"

I smirked, turning my attention back to Jiraiya.

"Alrighty then…MOVE OUT!"

"…"

We launch off to find Tsunade and Orochimaru.

* * *

I whip my kunai at Orochimaru, just as Kabuto throws one in between the pair. My kunai hit its mark, Orochimaru's arm. The snake sannin growled as his icy glare found its way towards me.

"Can't you just leave me alone!!!?"

I giggle with a girlish innocent's. (Yea...thats real innocent)

"Where's the fun in that Oreo-kun?"

Jiraiya stares at me like I am insane.

"Whaaaaaaaat?"

"Oreo-kun?"

"I thought it was the perfect nickname for the homosexual pedophile." I bat my eyelashes at him.

"I am not a homosexual pedophile!!!" Oreo…I mean Orochimaru snarls at me; Kabuto leaps down to remove the kunai imbedded in the man's arm.

"Yes you are!!!!!!!!!one!!!exclamationpoint!!!"

"I certainly am not! That idiot Jiraiya is!" Orochimaru exclaimes, making Kabuto point at the toad sannin since well… he has no fingers that could move at the moment.

"I resent that Orochimaru bastard!" Jiraiya points accusingly back at Orochimaru.

"You've been a pervert ever since we were a genin team!"

I watched from the sidelines bemused. A look of irritation on Tsunade's face appearent as the two former teammates fought like children. .

"WILL YOU MORONS SHUT UP THIS INSTANT!?"

Jiraiya and Orochimaru instantly shut their traps, their fear of Tsunade as greater than their need to bicker.

"Aw…it's cute when they are scared! Don't you think so Saru-kun?"

Saru stares at me like this O.O and then begins to sweat nervously.

"I-I don't think we should be taunting the enemy."

I scoff and toss my hair.

"But it's funnier that way! You need to loosen up a tad…now…where is Nar-"

"TAKE THIS SNAKE BASTARD! RASENGAN!"

I stare as Naruto slams a swirling ball of chakra into Orochimaru's back, carving up his flesh like a rotary blade.

"Well…that answers that question." I giggle and take a seat on the roof, as if I don't plan on doing anything.

Then Orochimaru's body poofs, leaving a wooden log in its wake; I frown.

"Awwwww…that's no fun." Saru smacks himself in the face. Meanwhile Tsunade stared in awe at Naruto who was curing up a storm.

"W-wha…Naruto? You completed the jutsu?" Her voice breathless.

"Of course I did Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto, forgetting completely about Orochimaru, smiles.

I raise my hand and wave frantically.

"Can I say something!!!?"

Everyone turns to look at me.

"Shouldn't we worry about the whereabouts of Orochimaru-san and Kabuto-san?"

Their eyes widen; Tsunade, Jiraiya and Naruto all launch off to find them. I stand up calmly and begin heading in the proper direction, to find them.

"I wonder how long it'll take for them to find the boys', what do you think Saru-kun?"

"I honestly think that we should not be involved in this."

I glance at him, and turn back to focus on the roofs we're jumping across.

"Saru-kun…I agree that we shouldn't get involved, but we have to. I do not need to see anyone become severely injured whereas I could have prevented it. So please, just do your job and assist me."

"You are far too insightful for your age."

"I want to be a psychiatrist, of course I'm insightful."

"What does that-?"

"No more questions! Keep up!" I begin running much faster; Saur's breathing heavied as he presses on, not wanting to be left behind.

* * *

I sneak up behind Orochimaru, and press up against his back, dragging my claws gently over his arms.

"Hey Oro-kun…did you miss me?"

He growls like a angry wolf. I held back the cringe as the curse mark started to spread across my skin like fire. With little effort I use my chakra to stop it in its tracks and force it back.

"Now, now…can't we be mature about this? I mean honestly…do you think you can defeat me? Especially with Akatsuki at my finger tips?"

He freezes.

"There is no possible way for you to be able to control them. They are an extremely powerful organization. I'll even admit that their Leader is not one to be toyed with; he'll see straight through you."

I chuckle and begin to play with the snake man's hair, running my hands through it gently.

"I doubt that…while they are all stronger than I am, and defiantly much more skilled…I can predict the future. I know what they plan on doing and I know when each and every one of them will die. In fact, I know when you will die Orochimaru-kun…would you like to know?"

He turns around, shoving me against the alley wall with a kunai to my neck.

"Do not play mind games with me wench! I know for a fact that you are spouting nonsense!"

"You're going to lose everything, Orochimaru-kun…though I will not be having the pleasure of doing so. I will be able to alter the future though; I don't care that you are an insane, psychotic murderer…nor do I care that any of Akatsuki are such either. I don't really like to see people die. Death awaits us all and I prefer if it were by natural causes."

"You amputate my arm and then spout bullshit like that!? What the hell is wrong with you wench!?" Only ice cold anger could be traces in his eyes. Any lesser person would be scared senseless by now.

I smirk widely and press my neck against his kunai, twisting so it bites into my skin, drawing blood.

"So many things are quite wrong with me dear. I'm a masochist for one. I find pleasure in tormenting others. I also suffer from several mediocre mental disorders. Does that clear it up a bit?"

He sneers at me and backs off.

"Only a bit. You're lucky I haven't decided to kill you, wench. I'll save that for another time when I can torture you, after I've gotten both my arms in full range of use."

I stare at him and kick his crotch; he doubles over clutching his family jewels.

"You make no sense when you talk…just so you know."

"F-f-fucking bit-bitch!"

I giggle and step on his back as I walk away.

"Come along Saru-kun…you can let Kabuto go now."

Saru nods, releasing his special confusion jutsu on Kabuto, allowing him to regain concentration.

"Wh-what…Orochimaru-sama!!!" Kabuto rushes to his master's side; Saru and I leave the alley to track everyone down-

They are all at the field where the normal battle should be taking place. I smile and withdraw my katana and draw a circle on a specific part of the ground and sit in it; this is the reason why I even brought it with me. They all stare at me, with confusion.

"I am going to sit here, while you guys battle, and I will guarantee that I will not get hit once. I proclaim myself and Saru neutral in this single battle…so you guys cannot do a damned thing about it."

I tie a blind fold around my eyes and order Saru to sit back to back with me and to do the same; he does so while shaking horribly.

I hear Orochimaru and Kabuto arrive after the two sanin and Naruto stare at us with confusion.

(ok…I seriously hope you all read the fricken note in the beginning because I don't intend on actually rewriting an entire battle! HERE IS THE CONDENCED VERSION!!!)

Orochimaru and Kabuto team up, as do the other two and begin to fight. I hear a lot of blows beging thrown, plenty of yelling…very much of it dialog that doesn't make sense. Naruto uses his Rasengan on Kabuto. Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya all make summons, There is a lot of things happening like things whizzing by us, and then there is the sound of skin (or scales?) hitting mucky water. Yay… then a lot of punching and beating is heard, I'm pretty sure that would be Tsunade's fist in Orochimaru's face.

This continues forever…until they all grow tired and Orochimaru disappears…or at least his chakra signature does and everyone slumps to the ground to rest…except Tsunade, who has to save Naruto's life. I remove my blind fold and stand up, Saru does the same.

"Well…that went rather well!"

Tsunade glares at me, rushing to heal Naruto. I take out a vial; it's basically an adrenaline accelerator, except it forces your chakra to work harder to heal your wounds. Sasori told me how to brew it. I open the boy's mouth and pour it in, massaging his throat to make him swallow; in moments his breathing settles, as does his heart and his wound's begin to disappear.

"H-how?"

"The Akatsuki may be a group of "evil doers" but they're nice to me and tell me stuffs!" I smile cutely and give a little peace sign.

Tsunade stares at me in shock.

"Nikkie-san." I turn to look at Jiraiya.

"Yes?"

"Even though you've helped us quite a bit, we're going to need to bring you back with us."

I sigh and nod.

"You just can't arrest Saru-kun, he's my business and you have no need to arrest him. He's considered captured in the bingo books."

"Fine. As long as you go quietly."

* * *

"Nikkie-sama, Konoha isn't going to be very pleased when they find we've run off."

I chuckle lightly and pull up the hood of my cloak and leap up into the trees. I turn around, placing a hand against the base of the tree for support and look down at Saru. A fresh drop of rain splashes onto my cheek.

"So what, Saru-kun? Shouldn't you know of my disregard for authority by now?"

"Yes, yes…but, what if they catch us?"

"We'll do what all missing nin do, escape." I wink at him and he smiles lightly. When Saru leaps up to stand beside me, the rain begins to fall much more rapidly and we launch our bodies in motion.

"Where to, Nikkie-sama?"

"To see Kakuzu-san, the bounties 'round here have been quiet and I think he may have a few in mind that he wont have time to find."

"Ah, so to Amagakure."

"Yes."

(-three days later-)

My hands come together in a series of signs and then smoke engulfs my body. When it vanishes, I stand as a 5'0" with fine red hair, green eyes wearing a skin tight, skimpy dark green dress.

_(flash back)_

"_Where about is Hidan, Kakuzu?"_

"_No idea, he ran off on a special mission from Leader-san, what you came for another round?"_

_I glare at the tall dark man before me, I almost feel Saru shaking in the back round._

"_You best not associate me with common prostitutes."_

"_Hn, well what are you here for, if you have not come to be with Hidan."_

_My arms fold over my chest, pulling my cloak tighter around my body; the rain still hasn't stopped pouring down._

"_I'm here to get a bounty idea. It's been rather quiet where Saru and I have been hiding."_

"_Well…there is one…"_

_(end flash back)_

I nod to Saru, he's disguised as and tall, handsome and richly dressed man. Giggling quietly, I latch onto his arm and he leads us out of the alleyway, down the dark walkway, several people staring at us. We walk, I tried to get Saru to strut but he just wouldn't cooperate, to a bar that I had checked out earlier.

"Make sure you don't let anyone but your caller touch you, Damoura." Saru cations me. I nod and wander in, swaying my hips seductively and look around carefully, trying to find my bounty; he isn't here yet. Bypassing several hormone driven men, I take a seat at a small table, crossing my legs femininely. I go over what Kakuzu-san had told me days before.

"_There is one bounty that I won't have the time nor patience to get, unless I could get Hidan to dress up, but that wont happen." Kakuzu pulls out a wrinkled photo of a strange (scary) looking man. "This guy, Teken, Rem. He is a big time mafia man that likes to pick up prostitutes in every town he goes to. Several at a time usually. You're extremely, um, beautiful… so if you just slut up a bit when Rem is around, you'll most likely get picked up. He's just south of Cloud country. I'm sure you can handle it."_

A waitress swings by my table and asks if I'd like anything to drink. I order a shot of tequila, not wanting people to see a non-drinking hooker hanging around.

I down my shot, wincing as it burns my throat, forcing the face I surly would have made as the wretched drink slitheres down my throat. Trying not to gag, I scan the room once again for my bounty.

I can't believe I didn't notice at first, but I spy my lovely stalker Hidan leaning over a glass of alcohol at the bar, wearing a tight tank top and his Akatsuki uniform minus the cloak. I uncross my legs, ready to stand, but act as if I were just switching sides instead. I must not break my cover.

I sigh and watch the crowd for another 20 minutes, nursing a bottle of sake, irritated when my target has yet to enter; oh well it's not even midnight.

"Oi! Old man! Another!" I look back to Hidan, finding him drunk as hell and hollering at the bartender. My eyes move into a roll and my small hand pushes a stray hair behind my ear.

When I look to the door I see a 5'10 silver haired Konoha jounin showing a piece of paper to the bouncer.

"Yea, I've seen her before, she was around here yesterday, didn't look like she was leaving anytime soon; but I couldn't tell you where she is, why not ask the bartender."

"Hm, thanks. At least I know she's here…"

My eyes follow his every move, and turn my head away to the door when he passes by me, his gaze not even shifting to me.

"What on Earth are you doing here Kakashi?" I mumble lowly to myself in english. My eyes widen slightly when, out of the corner of my eye I notice him seating himself beside my stalker. I knew one thing and one thing only.

This will not end well.

"Meh, why the hell you looking so miserable? Put a fuckin' smile on and drink!" I heard Hidan's slurred, drunken words.

I pull out my compact mirror and put on some lip-gloss, pretending to be fixing my hair I watched the pair at the bar.

Kakashi laughs and turns to Hidan slightly, eyeing him.

"I'll have what he's having." The bartender nods and brings him his drink, Kakashi holds up what seems to be my picture. "Have you seen this young lady?"

"Yea, I know her, she took care of some young ninja that were destroying my bar, very sweet girl she is. I offered her a job but she said she wouldn't be around much longer."

"Figures, well thanks."

I close my compact and focus my vision on the doorway, my hearing on the boys.

"You lost someone? Who?"

"My fiancé, I'll look for her in the morning. Right now, I think I'll get drunk."

"Hehe, I'm way ahead of you…tell me about yourself."

Kakashi tells Hidan about me, never mentioning my name. Then Hidan also talks about me, and what he's done with me so far; not mentioning I have a fiancé and also not my name. Then they just start discussing guy things, and seem to be growing…friendly with each other as the get drunk…er…

"Haha…you know Hidan, you're not a bad guy…we should get together sometime."

"Mh, I agree, you know, you remind me of my girlfriend."

"I do?"

"Yea!" I turn my head just in time to see Hidan leaning into Kakashi, planting a kiss on his masked mouth.

'_WHAT THE FUCK!?' _Please tell me my stalker did not just kiss my fiancé?

"Heh heh, sorry Hidan, I'm not into guys."

"Meh, it's all in good fun, so fuck it, let's get out of here."

I twitch as they stumble out of the bar, nearly running into the man just entering who just happened to be MY TARGET!!!

I so badly want to follow the boys, but I have an assassination to complete.

I stand up and saunter over to my victim, letting my small hand slide up his arm and onto his shoulder. Boy his scarred face frightenes me.

"Rem-sama?"

"Ah, so you're here, good." His voice is rough and jagged; why did I agree to do this? Saru is my assistant! He could have done henge and done this part!!!

"Well of course, I hear you pay well."

"For someone as luscious as you? I think I'll give you a bonus."

'_do not vomit…' _

"Then let's go!"

* * *

I run my blood soaked hands through my long blonde hair, and scoff at the mangled form of Teken, Rem. Worth a good 19,000,000 coin minimum.

He was a lot of trouble for me…I should get that gaping wound on my left arm fixed. I twitch and prod at the split flesh, that is starting to scab over. He wasn't in the mafia for nothing. This guy could fight.

Summoning chakra into my right hand I begin to perform my limited medical jutsu and my wound slowly begins closing; until my chakra is exhausted fully and it stops, leaving my wound half healed.

"Man you gave me trouble…"

Oh well…I pick up Teken's body and toss him onto my shoulder, making my way out the window, to the next exchange 7 miles away.

* * *

"Hey! That hurt's Saru!"

I refrain from punching my assistant as he tightens the bandage on my left upper arm.

"Well it's your own fault for going after that mafia man by yourself! You should have had me help you!"

I turn my head away like a scolded child…well I really was.

"Meanie…"

"S-sorry Nikkie-sama…"

"It's alright Saru-kun...ow…just finish up, I need to go find my fiancé and Hidan, they are busy making nice with each other. This could only happen in MY worst nightmares."

A couple more painful moments later, Saru sends me off, showered and in a clean black skort and tank top to go after my two boys.

* * *

I swallow hard and enter the vacant street (it's the middle of the night) that the sobering Kakashi and Hidan are walking down, in my direction; apparently they have yet to notice me. This can not end well…I'm sure of it. I pray for the best and walk under a street lamp, making myself visible.

"Oi...who the fuck…? Oh Nikkie-san!"

"Satokibi?"

I wince when the two look at each other, both sobering up instantly.

"You know my girlfriend!"

'_Oh dear…he thinks I'm his girlfriend?'_

"Nikkie…is…your girlfriend."

"Yes, who the hell are you to her?"

"I'm her fiance." Hidan's face contorts with shock and then anger begins building, but when Kakashi turns to me I turn stone cold. "Nikkie, is what he said, true?"

I flush red and look down.

"W-we've kissed and touched a bit before…but…I never agreed to be his girlfriend."

"You…you cheated on me! How dare you!? I-"

I wince when Hidan nails Kakashi in the face. Sending him backward into a wall, clutching his nose.

"If you happened to be around her more often, she may not be compelled to cheat on you!"

Kakashi stares at me in disbelief.

"Is that why you're doing this to me? Because I don't follow you on your little missions? Because I trust that you'll return to me? Because I never expected you to commit such a sin!?"

My eyes well up with tears. I knew this was not going to end well.

"Kakashi…I…" I trail off, looking away from Kakashi, we fall into an uncomfortable silence, except for Hidan's angry breathing.

"Nikkie-san, I want you, and I know you want me, so I'm going to kill him to make you mine!"

My eyes widen when in mere seconds, Hidan summons his triple bladed scythe and lunges at Kakashi.

"No! Don't do this!" I watch helplessly as Kakashi attacks in retaliation, the two well trained nin pretty much battling for my heart. How much more cheesy can this get?

Injuries ranked their bodies, some from Hidan's scythe, others from Kakshi's kunai. Then Hidan poorly blocks Kakashi's next move and has a kunai driven into his lung cavity.

My eyes widen and I feel my body start to shake, the terror running through my veins as Hidan begins to chuckle darkly…his strong hand wrapping around my fiancé's throat.

"You think that will kill me?" I don't like the evil glint in his eyes, my body rooted to the ground, unable to move.

"Nikkie is mine, and you won't interfere!" I watch as the priest raises his scythe for the final attack.

'_No. NO!' _"KAKASHI!!" I shriek, but it was too late.

The scythe rips through Kakashi's spine and out through his chest. I fall to my knees, watching blood accumulate around him, like a depthless lake. Hidan pushes him off his scythe and onto the cold walkway.

"Ka…kashi…"

He moves his eyes to gaze up at me, his grey and red eyes filled with pain…but not from the wound. I fall forward and my world fades to black. I've failed my love…

**-TBC-**

A/N: That is fucking depressing…tune in next time for more of it!

So…how many of you hate me? I beg you to read next chapter, it will explain a lot more and be much better, the arc between Sasuke leaving and such happens!!

**The lovely beta Tally Mai-chan:** Okay people please don't get too mad at Nightmare… That whole Kakshi/Hidan thing was my idea. So please don't be too mean to her? Anyways I'm hungry… (leaves to go get food) I LOVE MAC' N' CHEESE!


	15. Breaking Ties

**Test Run**

**Chapter 15: Breaking Ties.**

I groan quietly and clench my teeth, pain is searing throughout my whole body; why does it hurt so bad?

I crack open my eyes and lift my head slowly, taking in my surroundings. I first notice that I am in a dirty alley way, leaned up against the brick wall. It was pitch black out, the only source of light coming from streetlight near the mouth of the alley. I shiver from the chilling cold and look down at myself. My hands were tied behind my back and my feet bound together. It was one long continuous piece of special nin rope wraped around

my entire length. No wonder it hurt so much.

"So, you're finally awake."

I look up to find an ANBU of Konoha staring down at me. I squinted my blurry eyes. My contact lenses were gone. Until I acquire a new set of contacts or glasses, I'll be virtually blind beyond a yard in front of me. Lovely.

"Yes, we removed those…objects from your eyes, we were informed that it could block the power of the mangyeko sharingan. Without them, and being tied up, we see that you're virtually harmless."

My groggy mind takes a moment to register what he was saying. I stared, opening my mouth to speak but the ANBU starts again.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused us? You're classified as a Double S-ranked missing nin. You've been disowned by Konohagakure. We are supposed to bring you straight back, for your punishment."

My eyes widened. I was speechless. Lowering my head so that my chin rest upon my chest. Once more I've taken something too far, and its ended with pain. I looked up as two sets of footsteps sound off, approaching the ally. My eyes widen when I see Kakashi being escorted by a second ANBU. He has several bandaged parts of his body, his left arm covered in a single bandage.

How is he alive?

"Kakashi-sempai. Are we prepared to leave?"

"No, not yet. Please untie DeTota-san and leave us."

Why is he referring to me as DeTota-san? What has happened here?

"Kakashi-sempai, she is a serious threat to Konoha, it's taken months to find a reason to arrest her. We can't risk her escaping again."

Kakashi shook his head.

"She won't run off once she's untied. She knows that if she does," he looks me straight in the eye. "I'll kill her."

My eyes widen as we continue our staring contest. He's serious…he'll actually kill me.

"Yes Kakashi-sempai."

The ANBU that had been watching me proceeds to untie me, but I don't drop my eyes from Kakashi's, nor do I move to stretch my aching muscles. Both of the ANBU walk away, saying they'll be on standby if he needs them.

"K-Kakashi…I-I…how are you-"

"Quiet."

My mouth snaps shut. I stare hopelessly into my lap.

"Don't disrespect me by referring to me by first name. You will show respect to me by calling me Hatake-san."

"Y-yes Hatake-san." I feel my heart break in two. I've destroyed my relationship with him.

"What you saw, was an illusion that I cast on you when we made eye contact. I did have a very strenuous battle with…Hidan…but I obviously did not die and he did escape."

I don't respond I just sit there, miserable. I don't move even as I hear a rustle of fabric and the clinking of metal.

"DeTota-san…"

I ignore him.

"Nicole-san."

"…"

"Nikkie. Look at me." he orders.

I look up to see him unmasked, his headband lifted from his eye. Tears streaked down his face.

"Nikkie. I gave you my heart and you ripped it in half. I gave you my trust and you ruined that. I offered you my name and you've tarnished it. Yet I'm still in love with you. I honestly have no idea why."

I feel tears run from my own eyes as I stared into his mismatch eyes.

"I can not be with you anymore Nikkie. You have hurt my village, you can not be trusted…in any sense." My eyes slide closed and I inhale deeply, forcing my tears to stop.

"I understand." I whisper.

I look at my lap and pulled my shaking hands out from behind my back as I slowly stand.

"…"

I look down at Kakashi, approaching him slowly. I placed my hands gently on his face, using my thumbs to wipe away his tears. I leaned down to kiss him, with a simple, gentle touch and pull back. His hands grabbed the base of my head, pulling me into a powerful, lust filled kiss. Then as quickly as it started, he suddenly pushed me away, into the wall, effectively ending it.

I breath in sharply, watching him hazily. Standing up straight my right hand slips the engagement ring off of my left ring finger.

"Here." I held the ring in my outstretched hand, he stares at me for a moment and then the ring, unmoving. "I'm not going to need it. Take it." I say angrily.

He rips it out of my hand, and chucks it down the alleyway. The metal makes a clinking sound when it collides with the side of a dumpster. We both stared at the spot it landed.

Did we really just break up?

Suddenly there is a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see one of the ANBU. Kakashi disappeared.

We may have broken up, but he still loves me. He doesn't want to see me taken away,

"We're taking you to Konoha."

I stare at him with blank eyes and nod. I don't have the strength to run off right now. It hurts too much.

-

"DeTota A. Nicole is sentenced to life in prison for traitorous actions, assault on several Konoha nin and escaping arrest. She has become a threat to the safety and secrets of this hidden village and therefore must be detained."

I do nothing as the council woman nods to the several ANBU surrounding me. Two grab my arms and are about to walk me off when I started to speak.

"Good luck with Uchiha, Sasuke. He plans on leaving the village just so you know."

"What are you-"

"Make sure you take care of Kurenai and her child when Asuma dies and make sure you tell Jiraiya how much you love him, Tsunade-hime, cause he's dead in 3 years time."

I smirk when Tsunade blushes.

"Oh…and good luck with the Akatsuki. They sure as hell are still going to chase after the jinchuiki."

"Shut up and start walking!" one of the ANBU not griping one of my arms, shoves me forward and I laugh as I stumble.

"Yea, yea. I'm walking."

(-two weeks later-)

I dump the heavy rock load into a pile, stretching my sore arms above my head, my back popping loudly in protest. I dust off the front of my white prison uniform and yawn.

"Hey you, don't stand around! Get back to work!"

I glance over at the jounin ninja guard and roll my eyes, he simply enjoyed picking on me. I turn and being heading back to the main pile of rocks to get another arm load. The point of moving these rocks? I have no idea…probably just to keep us busy and physically fit, so we don't shrivel away and die.

Mh…according to my calculations…Sasuke should be in that little crate thing to transform him into Orochimaru's little pet. Ah…I don't really care.

"Neh, Nikkie-san, this work is annoying don't you think?" I glance over to the man speaking to me, just some random guy that constantly complains.

"If you find it annoying, just act like an idiot and get thrown into solitary for 3 months."

"But-"

"GO AWAY!"

The man glares at me and walks away to do more work.

Stupid mediocre criminals.

I lift a large 100 pound plus boulder into my arms with little effort and lug it over to my pile and drop it down.

"I hear you've been placed in here for associating with enemy villages and such. Is it true?"

I look over my shoulder to see the blurry image of Mizuki-no longer scrawny- but well built and powerful in appearance.

"Who's asking?" The man follows me to the rock pile as I snatch up another large boulder.

"My name is Mizuki, yours?" I carry the boulder over to my pile and drop it down, then I draw myself to full height and tower over the older man; he studies me as I study him.

"You may refer to me as Nikkie." I don't like the way his eyes are glimmering.

"Yes, Nikkie, are the rumors true?" My feet carry me back to the main pile.

"Aren't rumors always false?" I can feel his eyes burning into the back of my skull.

"No, some rumors are made to reveal certain truths." I pause in lifting the possibly 400 pound boulder before me and turn to look at him.

"Well?"

I glare at him and resume my morning duties.

"Hm, well, I've gotten everything I need from you. See you around."

What an annoyance.

-

The sun is high in the sky and all of us working outside are ordered to go back inside, and return our borrowed tools so we can go to lunch and then our 2 hour break. I pretend to ignore Mizuki when he slips behind me. I simply return my work gloves and head to the dinning hall for our meal. Mizuki continues to follow.

I dip my slice of bread into the rice and miso soup they were serving us for lunch and take a bite. I nearly choke when a hand ghosts over my arm, I look up at see Mizuki standing beside me.

"Wont you leave me be?"

"You appear to be a very powerful kunoichi. I am an extremely strategic shinobi myself. We can work together and escape."

I smirk and eat a spoonful of my soup.

"What's so funny?"

"I'll escape when I damn well feel like it, and I sure as hell don't need your assistance."

"I seriously doubt that."

I roll my eyes and continue eating, blocking him out by thinking about an actual escape plan.

-

My dirty fingernails dig into a large, infected, scabbed over gash on my arm; I did this one three days ago, after the multiple ones from earlier in the week had stopped hurting. My eyes skim over the many, many new cuts I had created over the past two weeks. Some small, shallow scratches. Few are long, but barely did anything. Then there are the big, deep cuts, that caused me to pass out from blood loss. I only have a couple of those, mainly on my legs.

I swore to myself I wouldn't do this again. Not after Joe did what he did…I swore I wouldn't. Well that was before I fell in love, so, yea, but…I suppose old habits die hard as it is. It does feel good though. I like to think of cutting as a remedy; like they did in the old days. When someone was sick, even if it was a mental illness (not that they knew that) they would cut someone and drain the bad blood. This would make someone better. Kakashi is my illness, so I must drain out the bad blood that is my love for him. That's exactly what cutting myself does for me, it makes me better, much better.

I stand and look through my cell, down the hallway. Not a soul wandered the lonely halls.

I fall back onto my cot, pick the small needle out of my mattress and jam it into the gash, infected puss oozes out around it and I grimace. Suddenly my body flickers and the needle falls to the ground and I go to pick it up, but too late.

I groan in annoyance when I fall through my cot and right on the solid ground underneath. The glitches have been less frequent, but still annoying nonetheless.

Wait…

I sit up, straight through the cot and stare at my hand, it was still transparent! I'm still in the glitch.

I smirk widely. Mark you sly dog. I walk through the bars of my cell and just continue on down the hall, heading toward the exit and stop to wave at Mizuki in his own cell.

"I'll see you later, Mizuki-kun." I wink at him, he remains speechless as I bypass the guards, who attempt to attack me and fail, simply going straight through my body. I get to the exit and walk through solid steel. I use my ninja speed to get across the bridge and into the forest, over the stone wall and after Naruto and his crew.

-

I finally catch up to the group, when Chouji releases his group from the giant…mud cage of doom? I cant remember what the thing was called for the life of me.

"Hey guys!"

I wave and smile at the group. Jurobu takes this chance to attack and Chouji saves them, using his meat tank maneuver. Then he pops a yellow pill into his mouth and performs his double weight technique

"Guys, get out of here!!! I'll catch up!"

Our group moves on, leaving Chouji to fight Jurobu and they whip questions at me.

"Weren't you in prison?"

"How did you get out of prison?"

"Why are you here?"

I didn't answer any of these questions, and simply forced them to press on. We kept going and going, until it was just Naruto, Kimmimaru and myself.

Then Lee showed up, allowing Naruto and I to escape.

"Naruto-kun, why did Sasuke-san run off?"

"We broke up…and he still wants his revenge on his brother…so he's going to Orochimaru."

'Ah…so, no matter what I do to change the outcome of events, I guess that things just play out to be that way they need to.'

I sigh and continue along with him. I ran slower and slower, easing us into a slow gait.

"Naruto…stop."

"W-what!? Why!"

"We wont be able to stop him…and…I don't want to see him try to kill you."

Naruto tenses up, his whole body is rigid and he stares me directly in the eye. He can see how serious I am.

"How do you know? How do you know he'd try to do that!?"

"You already know the answer to that, Naruto-kun."

"…b-but I cant leave him"

I smile weakly at him, feeling regret and guilt burn into my body. I'm continuing to screw up.

"Naruto…you have to. What he is doing…is his own foolish choice."

"But…we've come this far…chasing after him! The Konoha five have sacrificed a lot!"

I shake my head and grip his shoulders. I truly wish that I could have prevented this…I wish that I could have known… so the others wouldn't have to suffer. I didn't even think this would happen, since Sasuke and Naruto realized how they felt.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I allowed this to happen to you."

"What? no you didn't."

I sigh and release his shoulders, turning my body away from him.

"Yes, I did. I can see into the future…and if I used that to my ability; certain things would be different…"

"You cant change the past though."

I smile to myself, my finger twirls a lock of hair.

"True…" I frown again. "Naruto, you are supposed to battle Sasuke-san at the Valley at the End and he wins, leaving you by yourself. I… I can't watch you go through that. _I _can't go through that."

"Nikkie-san…"

"Let's go…we need to make sure our team gets proper medical attention."

The blonde nods to me and we begin to walk back but he stops and looks back down the path Sasuke had taken. He goes to launch himself into the trees and I stop him.

"Hun…I'm pretty much blind at the moment and my depth perception, peripheral vision and calculations are way off with out my corrective lenses. We are staying on the ground."

Naruto raises an eyebrow at me, but we launch off through the woods.

-

Naruto and another nin, Shikamaru I think, yelled after me, as I leave them behind. I simply ignore them and rush to get away from the area, before the search and rescue team would be able to apprehend me. It wont be easy to capture me a second time.

When the blonde and I retreated from our chase of Sasuke, we barely managed to save Lee and Gaara. Kimmimaro was not an easy ninja to stop. At least he lived his time. I gave him a special drug that Sasori had prepared for me a while back, getting the information on Kimimaro's illness was difficult, especially when I was crunched for time back when I first met the group.(Sasori sure makes a lot of meds for me…I should thank him…) I retrieved it during my trip to find the boys, so I could give it to him along with private instructions to meet with Saru and I later in the week if he wished to leave Orochimaru and be of some use to me.

I wonder if he'll show up…

Tayuya was an easy defeat, sadly. I don't think she was prepared for the blonde and I to return so soon. With great ease I slit her throat. Ah, so much blood, couldn't have been better.

Sakon and Ukon were easy, since they were already half dead, we just had to drown them.

Kidomaru was already defeated when we got there as was Jirobu. Neji, Couji and Kiba weren't in the best of shape, but they are now under the safe watch of Shikamaru and Naruto.

Now that I've assured myself the boys are safe…time to go find Saru and prepare for our next task. What a rigorous task it will be.

-

I stare into the full body mirror of the hotel room I'm staying at until morning where I can go in search of Saru again.

I stare at my nude form and sigh. Even with all of the manual labor I did at the prison, I have managed to gain twenty pounds of stress weight, all at my stomach. My arms and legs are marred with dozens and dozens of wounds, my stomach and chest having a couple themselves. My long fake blonde hair is disgusting, the brunet roots are showing through.

You know…this is really fucked up. I have managed to screw myself over so many times in life. It reminds me of that time when I ripped off a couple hundred dollars from my register at J.C. Penny's. Not only did I get fired from my high paying position, I nearly got arrested. (oh the irony…)

Now, that doesn't really seem like it has to do with anything, but I always seem to let things get out of hand. My Kleptomaniac mental disorder got me fired from a decent job.

My cocky, badass attitude has gotten me kicked out of the fricken village.

And my damned stupidity has lost me my fiancé. What a piece of work I am.

I shudder to myself and reach into my kunai pouch, slipping out a single knife, facing the mirror once more. I take a chunk of my long hair and hack it just to the nape of my neck and repeat the process until it is the same length all around. I only kept it long for Kakashi.

My hands glide through my short hair and I head to the bathroom with a box of black hair dye.

I later dry off and pull on a set of standard jounin cloths, before climbing into the single bed. it's all I could afford with the little bit of money I ripped off of a random drunk.

In the morning, I'll continue my search and attempt to leave all of this behind. No more time to feel sorry about my life.

-

I shiver slightly as Saru's hands rub a salve into the cuts on my arms. The moment I walked into the hotel room, he knew something was wrong with me and took a mother-hen stand. He made me strip to my undergarments and sit on the edge of the tub in the bathroom.

After a thorough (and painful) cleansing of the multiple cuts I had inflicted on my body, he took the cold salve and is now making sure it is rubbed gently into every single wound on my body.

I shiver again and Saru glares at me; I shy away a bit and alter my eyes down to the linoleum floor, I ignore my OCD on its dirtiness.

"You wouldn't need me to do this if you didn't do it in the first place, Nikkie." He snaps at me. I flinch gently at his words. He must be angry to drop my special honorific. I don't think anyone has ever shown me this much love and care though.

"I know."

"You'd better. I swear if I find you cutting yourself again I'll give you a spanking."

I blush and look down again, I haven't been spanked since I was little, and that was once, maybe twice and I never misbehaved again. I hate corporal punishment, it isn't a very good teaching method in my eyes. I lift my head, and gaze into the older man's eyes curiously with seriousness.

"Why…why are you treating me like this, Saru-san? I don't deserve your love and care."

His eyes widen a bit at my honorific use, I suppose he didn't expect me to show him respect when he took mine away. His hands grip mine and he holds them to his chest.

"I suppose…it's because after I lost my wife and daughter I fell into darkness. I have begun to see you as my daughter and I really don't want anything to happen to you. You are so much like my Kaiya. She was very bold, and brave like you. I am thankful to you for changing me. My wife and daughter would have not wanted me to be the way I am- I was. I'd like to think of you as a daughter of sorts, even if you're a bit twisted and rough around the edges."

I smiles and look down, then lunge at the man before me, embracing him tightly, as I nuzzle my head against his chest.

"I'd like to think of you as a father as well."

Saru chuckles, and I can hear it clearly vibrating in his chest and it makes me snuggle closer; he tries to wrap his arms around me tighter as well.

"Then we'll make ourselves one twisted little family."

"What an understatement."

We both laugh and embrace for a while longer. Then he bandages me up, so we can go out to find an eye doctor so I can stop being blind as hell.

I guess things will get better.

-

"Holy crap I can see!!!" I blink a few times, my eyes adjusting to the lenses that have been placed on my face. A simple oval shaped pair of silver rimmed glasses. I bribed the eye doctor to have the glasses finished for me by the afternoon and paid him with a large sum of money (Saru had held onto it all).

I purchased some new clothing, black skort, black long sleeved shirt and black leg warmers. No more slutty cloths for me.

"Wow…everything is much sharper now!!!" I smile brightly and twirl around rapidly and then stop to stare down the path way. It's apparently a special day of the week, because there are several shops with big signs telling about their deals. Of course, I cant really read the ones in Kanji.

"Let's go get supplies Saru-tou-san." (rough translation…daddy Saru. Lol.)

He smiles and we make our way through, buying medical supplies, rations, cloths, weaponry, you name it, we bought it.

(-Four days later-)

"Ne, Nikkie-san, do you think Kimimaro is even going to show up?"

I shrug and slide to the ground, using the large tree as support. The sun before us is setting slowly.

"I don't know, but we have enough rations for the day, if he isn't here by midnight, we'll leave."

So we waited, and waited and waited. It was about midnight and I had start packing my things and stood when finished, ready to go.

"Nikkie-san, look."

I turn and look where Saru is pointing and spy Kimimaro in the distance. A smirk creeps up to my lips and pull my messenger bag over my shoulder.

"Perfect."

**-TBC-**

**A/N: **…I think I was just a tad annoyed with this chapter…as much as I love the NikkiexKakashi pairing…it bothered me….so did the HidanxNikkie pairing…but…don't worry. Everything will be worked out. Next chapter will include a time jump and a long flash back.

**The words of Tally Mai-chan the worlds greatest beta (I can be your beta too!): Weee this is a good chapter. The drama oh the drama!**


	16. Cold

Test Run

A/N: Sorry if there are any mistakes here, please feel free to list them if you wish. I just really wanted this up, since it's been so long.

Chapter sixteen: Cold

(Anyone, please guess what the time elapse is)

"Any idea where we are going dad?" I grind out, grimacing as pain shoots up my right leg, and the tendonitis that I've recently developed has become quite bothersome.

'_Either I'm going to die…or I'm gonna have to retire as a ninja…can you actually retire from being a ninja? Hm…'_

"Um…" I look at Saru fumble around with the map in his hands.

"Well…"

"Do we even know where we are yet?"

Saru stops walking, and even though I am staring at him, I keep walking a few more feet and then stop.

While he continues to fumble with the map, muttering incoherent words; I think about what to do if we don't find a village soon. The only reason I even want to go at all is because of Kimmimaru. My heart feels like it died over a year ago anyway.

Let's see…

We have been attempting to find Konoha for the past three weeks. ATTEMPTING is the key word here. For one reason or another, we can't find it! I hate everything about traveling now.

"You have any ideas Nikkie?"

"I have absolutely no clue as to where we are Saru."

I give a heavy sigh and slump my shoulders as we walk. Kimmimaru is slowly walking behind us, about five yards. He is really slowing us down but he has been extremely unhealthy lately, we ran out of his medicine about a three days ago. Sasori said he would occasionally drop medications in lockboxes around the globe if he knew we'd be there eventually. I hope there will be one in Konoha.

"Well…We're in Fire Country, yes?"

I nod affirmatively to his response.

"Then we're on the right path!"

I roll my eyes. As much as I love my father figure, he is ridiculous and kind of…useless.

"We haven't seen a village or town in days…I think we're a bit lost, don't you?"

Angrily, I snatch the map from Saru's hands and examine it and then turn it upside down.

"Maybe we're doing it wrong."

"Of course we're doing it wrong if we can't find it Nikkie."

I glare at him and fold my arms behind my back. I feel exhausted because of this crap, so much annoyance!

"We have one day left of rations and that forest is full of poisonous plants, and traps, not to mention it has no animals." I mention thoughtfully. What if we run out of supplies?

"I'm aware."

"Well what should we do? I feel ready to collapse, we're all weak and hungry and we need to find Sasosori-sempai's lockbox to get Kimmimaru his medication."

Both of us look behind us at Kimmimaru, who is staring off into the distance. Storm clouds are moving in, no wonder my tendonitis is acting up.

"Yes, it would be quite unfortunate if we don't find it. Kimmimaru-san could die without his treatment."

I nod solemnly. Occasionally I wish I never interfered with the way the story is supposed to play out. Since Kishimoto had originally planned for Kimmimaru to die…he is now suffering from the illness Kabuto had inflicted on him. He could have died in peace instead of suffering.

"We need to find shelter…Its going to rain soon."

"Yea…hopefully there will be something within the next few kilometers."

I nod once more to Saru and we continue our walk; Kimmimaru following behind us, still lost in his own world.

We walk for another hour, still finding nothing, and our stomachs begin to growl. Then the clouds begin moving in, they are dark, angry clouds. Storm clouds. I silently pray for some type of help. I felt so useless, and lost.

"This sucks, we're going to die out here if we don't find anything or something."

Saru gives a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head and takes the map from me.

"Well, lets take a break and see if we can figure out our general location. Pinpoint north and south."

Heaving a heavy sigh, I nod to him, my shoulders slumping forward. Nearly two and a half years since we "left" Konoha, and we've traveled all over the place, training and performing mercenary missions.

We walk a half mile more and come to a fork in the road. Maybe this way we'll have a slightly better shot at knowing where we are. Going off the path we climb onto a rock formation and sit; Kimmimaru rests against me, I hold him like you would a child. He is now pale and sweating, it is making me nervous. At this point, I think only Lady Tsuande can help him, but Sasori's medicine would help.

Saru has the map laid out, rocks on the corners keeping it from flying away. He has his compass out and little stencils. He was calculating how far we walked and where we were last.

We sit have been sitting here for half an hour. Saru grows more and more frustrated. He cant figure out where we are and then suddenly.

"Aha!"

I look to him trying to not jump, Kimmimaru had fallen asleep ten minutes ago. He needed it badly.

"What? Do you know where we are!"

Saru looks to me with a serious face.

"I know where we are!"

"And?" I lean towards him a bit, anticipating his answer.

"We're in the Bermuda Triangle!" He shouts. He is shaking possibly from insanity.

I stare at him.

Then I slap him across the face; stunning him.

"You've lost your mind Saru."

I resist hitting him again when he slumps forward.

"I know, I know… what are we going to do?"

I don't answer and just look to the road. I decide for us to simply sit here until we die or someone comes along. At this point, either choice would be best to me. I don't care anymore.

Kimmimaru changes positions in his sleep, curling up in my lap. He is so precious, a little brightness in my life. I want to keep him forever, I just wish he wasn't so ill. I feel he is more of a son to me, than a brother. I feel that close to him now.

My arms tighten around Kimmimaru, my hands laced into his hair and stroking his back and neck.

Saru is laying on his back, staring at the clouds.

Kimmimaru sleeps.

My eyes focus on the horizon, watching angry black clouds move in, the sun sinking down.

A half hour later, I see lightening and then hear a loud roar of thunder. The wind picks up and I am hit with a few light rain drops.

The sky opens up and it begins to pour down on us.

I take my jacket out and cover Kimmimaru up, no sense in him getting sicker.

Saru just shifts to lay on his side, away from me.

We sit here for three hours, doing nothing.

It just continues to pour and I tremble from the cold.

At least the drought it over now.

Another twenty minutes passes and then I hear the tell tale sound of foot steps, and then someone can be seen walking up the path. I look closely and see a man, wearing a travelers kimono and rain hat. He is leading a horse and hooded carriage down the path, slowly. He carries a lantern, he looks tired and weary.

I just stare at him, wondering if he is as lost as we are.

He stops at in front of our resting place and points the lantern at us.

"Are ye alive over yonder?" He calls out, he has a strong, powerful voice. He is very interesting.

"Barely, sir." I answer back monotonously, not caring if he were to hear me.

"Are ye lost?" He questions.

He looks kind, and tough like a hard worker.

"Yes sir, we're headed to the Village of Konohagakure, do you know of it?"

He smiles.

"That's pretty close to where my wife, and I are going." His wife must be in the hooded carriage. I think it's full of hay and luggage from this angle.

My heart swells excitedly, I just now realize how cold I am, my teeth chattering. We could be saved, I nearly cry at the thought.

"Ma-may we catch a ride with you sir?" I ask, trying to not sound too desperate.

He nods.

"Aye, climb in back, plenty a room."

"Thank you sir." I give him the best smile I can muster. I probably look like a drowned rat. I shake Saru a few times, he groans, sitting up.

"What?"

"We've got a lift close to Konoha." He gives me a small smile and we make our way to the carriage; I carry Kimmimaru in my arms. I feel so much better once I snuggle into the hay inside the carriage, warming up. I remove the soaking coat from Kimmimaru, he curls closer to me afterward.

Inside is a small, young, very pregnant woman. She greets us with a smile as we climb over the half door and settle into the hay. Her blue eyes and blonde hair are dazzling, she's a cliché cutie.

After we settle in, the woman looks between me and Saru and turns to me to speak.

"You're not Japanese, are you?"

I start, surprised she was able to tell so easily. Was my black hair that fake? Maybe the roots are showing.

"Uh…well, yea, I'm English I suppose."

She cocks her head to the side, confused.

"English? Great Britain I assume then. I'm German, my husband is Japanese. I met him when my family moved here."

I stare at her. So there are other ethnicities besides Asian. How interesting.

Saru is already asleep once more. Kimmimaru is fussing in his sleep; I pet his hair to calm him.

"He's sweet," She comments, pointing to the boy in my lap. "Is he your son?" She asks politely, I blush, looking at her in shock. I suppose my wish for him to be my son, gives off that feeling and appearance to others.

"N-no, how old do you think I am?"

She laughs at my panic. I glare lightly.

"You appear to be about twenty eight, twenty nine maybe?"

I sigh, letting my head fall forward.

"Sweetie, I'm barely twenty." she blushes, muttering an apology.

We fall silent for a while, listening to the sound of heavy rain, her husband's and the horse's footsteps outside and each others breathing.

I begin to shiver again. My black cargo pants and faded dark blue t-shirt are drying slowly, glued to my skin still. The pregnant woman digs out a thin blanket for me and hands it to me.

I bow my head to her gratefully and wrap it around myself, then draw Kimmimaru closer for warmth.

The sounds outside begin to lull me to sleep. My head nodding back and forth as my body realizes the exhaustion it is feeling. Then I suddenly know no more.

I wake up with a stiff neck and a gentle hand on my shoulder the kind man who picked us up is waking me.

"We in the village of Kwiat. 'Round thirty klometers away from Kon'ha ." I stare at him groggily, barely translating his horrible Japanese grammar. What was with his accent?

What is a 'Klometer?' Kilometer maybe? I don't know…

I decided to be polite and smile at him.

"Thanks for the lift, sir. I- we appreciate it. A lot."

"No problem. Ye should re-supply, en get going.

I nod, my neck throbs and my body is very sore. I loath the idea of moving, but do so, stretching my body.

"Right sir, thanks again."

Ten minutes later I woke Saru up and wound up carrying Kimmimaru on my back, he wasn't waking up.

We walk for twenty "'klometers" Kimmimaru wakes up and struggles hard to get down. I let him go and dashes to vomit on the side of the path, shivering. I frown.

"Kimi?"

He holds up his hand as he dry heaves and then in a few minutes he comes back, I hand him some of my rationed water, he drinks it, grimacing.

"We can take a break if you don't feel well enough to keep moving."

Kimi falls to his knees, I crouch beside him, he was freezing. I press my hand to his forehead, and frown deeply, he has a scorching fever. How could he not be delusional?

"I would really like to get there now, instead of not now."

I pat Kimmimaru's back and take out my spare jacket and wrap it around him, he pulls his arms through the sleeves. Saru taking was looking at the map, determining where near Konoha we were.

"So do I, but we cant do anything about it. Do you think you can handle the walk?"

He closes his eyes, sighing heavily as he nods; his body is swaying.

"I don't have much of a choice, and I'd rather you not carry me again."

Laughing I nod in agreement. I felt like crying though, he is so ill.

"Well, if you need me to, I will carry you. Otherwise, lets just hope the medicine in the lockbox isn't vaporized or something."

Shakily he climbs to his feet and we continue our trek to the village.

(- two hours later -)

Besides the fact that it is now suddenly forty degrees hotter and eighty percent drier than it was earlier, the random wind is annoying as hell, considering how many trees there are.

Kimmimaru looks about ready to drop, Saru is just being lazy, staring at the clouds.

I wonder how far we walked, considering how slow we are. I look up and see the huge walls of the village in the distance. We're at the south barrier. I stop walking, tensing with anger.

"We walked in a giant circle for three fucking weeks!"

The boys look to me in shock.

Saru sputters.

"How!"

I grab him by the front of his robes and shake him.

"I don't know! I'd tell you if I knew! I'm so pissed!"

Kimmimaru sighs heavily in relief, he didn't care, but he didn't have to walk much more now. I release Saru and grab Kimmimaru's hand.

"Come on, we need to get some meds for you."

He nods, and we make out way to the village.

(-AN ELAPSE OF TIME-)

It was surprisingly easy to get into the village, we were hardly looked at when we walked through the gates.

Now to figure out at which bank Sasori keeps his lock box. Kimmimaru runs to the nearest bush to vomit again. Well, he tried, there wasn't much in him to throw up.

I frown deeply, I am so worried.

When he's finished with his bought of dry heaving he comes back over and I wrap my arm around his waist and pull him along; Saru follows behind us.

I shrug one strap of my bag off and begin riffling through it and find one of Sasori's old crusty letters. It was coded, and it said N1254-861 Red Sand. I knew it was one of his lock boxes, for Konoha, but it always confused me. Suddenly Saru snatches the paper from me. I glare at him.

"North Bank, and the address has 1254 in it and the box number is 861 and the password is Red Sand. Not original really."

He hands me the paper back and I stare at him.

"You can decode that, but not read a friggen map!"

"Exactly!"

My head falls forward and a doom and gloom storm cloud forms above my head. Metaphorically of course.

"Righto. Lets just go please!"

(-North Bank-)

I show my id to the manager at the counter and he nods, I tell him what I'm looking for and asks for the number and password.

I rub Kimmimaru's shoulder as we wait for him to return. He comes back with a box heavily guarded and two keys.

I unlock the first box and use chakra to diffuse the paper bomb and then unlock the next lock, taking out a small red box labeled. 'for Nikkie'.

I lock it back up and give everything to the manager and sign a paper stating I was here and took out an item.

We're in and out in less than ten minutes.

Kimmimaru looks at the medicine in my hands hopefully when we get outside.

"Why don't we go somewhere private, so I can give you the shots?"

The albino nods to me and we keep moving. I spy someone familiar and then sense familiar chakra near by.

Shit.

I look to Saru with fear in my eyes and he nods.

He goes toward the chakra and I take Kimmimaru, moving fast to get out of the area. It would not do to have my energy noticed, nor his.

I feel the chakra signal weaken as we move further away and I go to the nearest hotel possible and go in asking for a room with two beds.

Time feels like it is moving at a snails pace as I fill out paper work and pay for the room. She hands me two keys and I all but drag Kimmimaru away.

Up two flights of stairs and down the hall I struggle to get Kimmimaru in and lock the door, putting up a chakra barrier. I sit on the closest bed, my heart racing.

I had no idea as to why I panicked so much. I just knew I didn't want to risk getting mobbed by ANBU so quick.

I am an escaped prisoner.

Kimmimaru sits beside me and places an arm around me.

I jump from fright and surprise. He hugs me tighter. My hand clenches the red box in my hand and I remember that I need to take care of Kimmimaru, one of the main reasons for the rush.

"I'm sorry Kimi!"

He smiles weakly, a cold sweat had formed on his skin, he was looking worse.

"It's ok, please just give me the shots?"

I not and he takes off my jacket and his shirt, revealing his pale white arms.

I open the box and take the antibacterial cloth and swipe it across his bicep, rubbing for 35 seconds.

Then I pull out the syringe and one of the glass bottles, drawing out the proper amount of the solution. I tap the syringe, and push it deep into his skin, making sure to get to the muscle and empty it.

Kimmimaru cries in pain as the medicine enters his body. It burns, badly he tells me, but this lets us know it is working.

I repeat the process after he calms down with the next four solutions.

He passes out from the pain and I barely catch him with my free arm so he doesn't hit the floor. Gingerly I push him back onto the bed and then re-package the medicine into the box and hide it away in my pack.

His skin had already begun to return to its usual color when a familiar knocking pattern is on our room door.

Before answering I move Kimmimaru up on the bed and tuck him in. Cautiously I open the door, releasing the chakra seal prior to and Saru walks in.

"What happened?" I question, my throat tightening. I was terrified I'd already be caught.

"It was only Asuma and Kurenai, they were looking around for us…"

"And?"

"Well I lead them away, but I don't know how long we'll have before someone figures out where we are. Nikkie, they are going to kill you on site if you're not careful."

I frown and sit on the other bed, and lay back.

"Why? I'm not even that dangerous."

"They see that differently. Your chakra supplies are immense and you have an imposing form. People usually feel nervous from just that. They think you're a hazard to the civilians and the secrets of the village."

I cover my face with my hands. Why did I have to screw with everything?

Saru sits on the bed next to me and sighs.

"We're screwed, unless you think you can do some good manipulation."

"I don't know…"

"Then we cant stay here."

I go silent, I don't know why I came here. I knew I wanted to help Kimmimaru, but other than that…

What was my reason for being here?

My mind floats to the manga that started this whole mess.

Thanks a fucking lot Mark Clear, you're brilliant idea to stick me in this world was not so brilliant!

I wonder how many messages I probably have. I almost laugh, it is like a cell phone really.

Pushing that from my mind I stand and move to Kimmimaru's side. His skin is still sweaty, but I assume he'd just need to take a bath later.

I run my fingers through his hair gently, then press my hand to his forehead, he is much cooler now; the fever has passed. My stomach rumbles painfully and I wince. Worrying of Kimmimaru has caused me to forget about myself, how healthy.

"Watch over Kimmimaru, please. I'm going to fetch us something to eat."

Saru looks up at me, his brown eyes full of worry.

"But, they're looking for you. I'll go instead."

My glasses slip down my nose as I shake my head. My shaky fingers push them back up.

"No, it's fine. I have a few things to do."

"But-"

I turn my back to him, slinging my favorite messenger bag over my shoulder. It thuds against my leg, heavy with supplies and equipment, money and countless unimportant things.

"Quiet. I know Dad, ok? Just let me go. I'll be back."

My feet carry me to the door, but I turn and toss the second key to Saru first.

"Nikkie, don't do anything stupid." He eyes me sternly. "Ok?"

I look back at him, did he know where I was going to go? I nod to him.

"Yea…" I slip out of the room and out of the hotel, keeping my head down. I make my way through the streets, keeping my chakra as conserved as possible, hiding it. People glance at me from time to time. They may recognize me - not good.

I attempt to keep my pace neutral, scared to be back where I am wanted. I am not a special ninja. I'm not a true high class missing nin.

I am nothing compared to the ninja who are willing to do anything to protect their village.

Protect their people, from their enemies who are up to no good. Enemies who know too much. Enemies that wish to harm anyone. Enemies that want to take over the village.

I am an enemy, that knows far, far too much. They see me as a traitor and a huge threat.

I'm just a scared little girl with very little experience.

My three years of Tai Kwan Do lessons weren't meant to prepare me for this.

My gifts were thrust upon me by a man in a lab coat, with the crazy idea that it would be smart to give humans the luxury of going into a horrifyingly dangerous world such as the Naruto world.

I hate Mark Clear.

He needs to die.

My thoughts leave me as I am bumped by a child rushing past me. Konohamaru and his friends. I smile a bit. They are much taller now, still shrimp-y, but in deed taller.

I continue on, the familiar apartment building I had stayed in for at least five months growing near. My chakra feels out toward it. No one is home as far as I can tell. I suppose Kakashi must be out.

Standing in front of the building I look up at the third story window on the right, it is dark inside. My chakra feels out again, searching, still nothing.

I enter the building and easily climb to the third floor and walk to stand in front of Kakashi's apartment door, hands stuffed into my pockets, feeling for the familiar key ring.

When I bring it out I shove the key into the lock and turn it. Surprisingly it clicks and I open the door slowly with a creak. My breath catches as I listen, trying to hear any sounds of the nin who lives here.

Nothing.

I allow myself to enter and shut and lock the door behind me. My breath hitches when I hear footsteps coming down the hall, but they pass the door and I relax.

I slip my sandals off, and walk into the apartment. The small kitchen window lets in a dim stream of light, it's still sprinkling outside, very cloudy.

I hug my self as I walk past the bathroom, remembering the time I had shattered the mirror. That day was such an important day.

The bedroom door is open slightly, so I push it, it swings open and I walk into the room I shared with Kakashi for months. I remember how often he and I would lay there on the bed and talk about endlessly unimportant and of course important things in our life.

I shake my head and look to the full sized window that served as the second entry way to the apartment and frown. More depressing memories.

"Stop it Nikkie…"

I mutter out loud and go to the bookshelf, reaching up to the top shelf, and remove a large text. The Ninja Handbook. Switching that book over to my left hand I reach again and pull out my half inch wide, Naruto Manga. I replace the text.

It is very dusty, I blow on it and the dust flutters to the ground. I sneeze quietly and then open the cover, flipping pages.

I have missed several entries. Nearing twenty five, maybe more. I skim the entries, wondering about any update on my status here.

_-Nikkie,_

_We've discovered a way to at least maintain your body here, in the living world. It is now up to you to maintain your mind there. With out your mind being in full tact, we cannot keep your body alive here. _

_Be warned tha-_

I don't even have a chance to scream when I am thrown against the wall, my book clattering to the floor. My hands are pinned to the wall by my wrists, fruitlessly I wring my hands but my attackers grip is iron. I try to push away, but their body is pressed against my back. How did I not sense his chakra! How did I not hear him at all!

"I didn't expect you to be as stupid as you are right now. Coming into my home, with out permission and going through my things."

My body trembles from fear as he talks to me. His voice honest to god terrified me. I turn my head to look back, finding a single, angry grey eye glaring back at me.

"Kakashi…kun…"

He lets go of one of my hands to push my head into the wall.

"How dare you call me by my name!"

Another whimper escapes my throat. I fight back tears. Even though I'm terrified for my life, I now realize how much I have missed him. I pushed him to the back of my mind for so long, that I didn't notice how broken hearted I was.

Having him so close was terrifying though.

"Stop crying, it's weak." He growls at me.

I had also forgotten how dead honest he was, and ruthless as well.

"I am weak."

I can feel him tense up against me. He ignores that comment.

"Why are you here?"

"I-I just needed to get a few things that I left behind… and I didn't break in, I used the key you gave me."

My voice is quiet, I can barely hear myself speak. Tears begin sliding down my cheeks. I cannot help it anymore.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

His voice is angry, but also filled with concern.

"I-I missed you Kakashi! Ok!"

He remains silent.

"Please let me go, I'll leave. I promise."

He grips the back of my head tightly, my left wrist being squeezed painfully. It is in agony now, the scars and old wounds flaring up.

"You are not going anywhere, I have orders to kill you on site. Prison was too easy for you to escape from."

I resist the urge to struggle, not wanting him to hurt me further.

"Y-you're hurting me Kakashi!"

"Stop saying my name!"

"Kakashi please!"

"Shut up!"

I hear the tears in his voice, he didn't want to admit that he missed me too. Us separating was probably the hardest thing for us.

"Kakashi, let me go!"

He rips away from me and stands across the room, I stay pressed against the wall, unable to move my body. Slowly I slide to my knees, my nails dragging along the wall.

I can feel his eyes boring into the back of my head.

Slowly I turn my tear stained face to look up at him, he is shaking harder than me. Fear or sorrow, I am not sure, but it was a violent tremble.

"Kakashi, please. Stop."

He reaches a shaky hand to his kunai pouch and draws one out. I watch it, fear in my eyes.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now?"

With out thinking I answer.

"Because you still love me!"

He throws the kunai and I instinctively over my head. It thuds into the ground inches from my knees.

I look up at him, still shaking. He looks down at me, shoulders slumped forward.

"Get your things and leave. You have five minutes before I report you."

I watch Kakashi walk out of the bedroom, and I hear a door slam, but not the main door. He must be hiding in the bathroom.

I frown deeply, did this have to happen?

Quickly I remember my time limit and force myself to my feet, tripping to gather my book and go to the closet. I find my black trench coat hanging in a corner, I wonder if it finds momentarily and yank it off the hook it is on. I grab the spar knapsack and shove it in there, going through the room finding things that are mine and packing them.

I clutch the bag and leave the room, intending to make a quick exit.

Walking by the bathroom, I see no light peeking out from under the door like it should, but I hear quiet sobs.

I resist the urge to go in and comfort him.

He is in enough pain already, he doesn't need anything else from me.

I slip my sandals on and exit the apartment, now running down the hall, my head still down as I refrain from bawling my eyes out.

I get into the street and find an alleyway to stand in to cry.

I take five minutes to myself and then dry my tears.

The need for food became my priority as I forced Kakashi from my mind once more, but my heart still throbs painfully.

I ignore everyone I walk by, still towering over them, it was not important, the were not important.

I should have kept my heart closed, dead.

I cant think clearly now, so I shop for produce on autopilot and find a hot food stand, buying lots of rice and squid.

I glare at a few voyeurs, before fleeing back to the hotel.

Hopefully that will be my least stressful encounter. Everything should be a cake walk now.

-TBC

A/N:

I am so sorry! I have not updated in TWO YEARS!

Don't worry gang, I'm back on!

: D

Please review!


End file.
